Blind Love
by KeatonGrin
Summary: When Neji is injured on a mission and blinded, he is set the "mission" of helping Kiba prepare for a party. Frustrated, Neji accepts and slowly the Hyuuga learns to see what only those who look without the clouded judgement of eye sight can. KibaxNeji
1. The Hyuuga's Lost Pride

This time a bring you a shounen ai-flavored story! :D A KibaxNeji drabble... -WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT APPROVE OF MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS, TURN BACK. THIS STORY ISN'T FOR YOU! Also, if KibaxNeji isn't a pairing you like please turn back now... this story is also not for you. Thank you.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN, KIBA, OR NEJI. Sadly.

--

Chapter 1: The Hyuuga's Lost Pride

_Damn! Had Gai miscalculated? But no... surely not!_ The twang of metal hitting metal echoed close to his ear, turning his attention to the blur of maroon and white that shot past. He mentally thanked Tenten for watching his back while he was momentarily lost in thought. Shaking his head to clear unnecessary things he rushed to help Lee as he was now out-numbered four to one. Something had gone wrong... there shouldn't have been this many people!

"Lee!" Neji called attention to the boy, who ducked just in time, as he threw a letter-bomb laced kunai over the boy's head at a foe. Both jumped away as the weapon connected and detonated.

"Nice one, Neji!" The green-clad youth beamed before rushing forward to help Tenten who was being backed into a corner.

As Neji was about to lend a hand, he noticed their target as he attempted to escape the battle that had broken out. Pale eyes quickly scanning the field, he saw his taichou was currently locked in a fight. Only one option!

"Lee! Tenten!" He called to his teammates so their attention would go to him for a moment, so they would see him chasing their target, so they would know to follow when given the chance before he took off after the guy.

_Gouda Kenta. Wanted for the killing of three families that came from a small village on the edge of Fire Country and arson._ Hmph. Neji remembered also reading that this man was a former ninja who liked to experiment with different things, got caught, and ran away. Was that the 'it' thing now-a-days among Missing Nin? To do freaky experiments, get caught doing said experiments, and then flee like a coward? Idiots. Had they no shame or honor?

Leaving his thoughts behind once more, he brought his attention back to the present... only to nearly fall out of the tree he had been jumping to. The shock of finding that he had lost sight of the target hit him hard. Raising his hands he was about to form his seal when a kunai shot past, hitting the tree trunk next to his head. A quick eye made him jump in time as a smoke bomb was released. Hitting the ground a little harder than he would have liked, he straightened his body as he looked around quickly. _Where was he?!_

"Byakugan!"

"Ah, so you're from the famous Hyuuga Clan, then?"

Neji turned to face the man who came from between some trees, smirking with interest. Gritting his teeth he charged at the man, drawing a kunai from his holster as Gouda threw one at him. He easily deflected the throwing knife with his own and caught the smoke bomb that the annoying man threw next.

"Hmm... not bad! Here, a gift Hyuuga brat!" The man laughed as he threw something odd.

Neji growled and swung at it with his kunai. It connected and the object exploded, the content hitting the Hyuuga square in the eyes. The shock distracted him for a second before a searing pain hit him so hard he stumbled back as if it had been a forceful blow. Instinctively he brought his hands to his eyes to try to wipe it away, crying out in pain as doing so only made it worse. He could hear Gouda's laughter fading as he once again escaped while he tried to force himself to stop rubbing but it burned just as bad as when he rubbed. He shook his head, knowing it was useless but he wanted to try as he stumbled back some more.

"Neji!" Tenten's voice reached his ears followed by Lee's panicky tones.

He wanted to respond but all he could do was scream in pain as the burning ate at him. Unable to see where he was going, he tripped over a tree root and fell back. He found that deactivating byakugan helped some but the pain was still intense in his eyes. _That Bastard! What is this crap?!_

"N-Neji, here. Move your hands!" Tenten said lightly as she pushed his hands away from his face. He heard the tearing of cloth and water spilling to the ground before feeling it pressed to his face, wiping at his eyes gently. Neji cried out and flinched away as the cloth irritated his skin. Was this stuff actually burning his skin, too? "I'm sorry-- Lee! Give me your water!"

"Here!" Lee quickly responded, stumbling a bit in his haste to give the water to his teammate.

Neji felt himself tense a little as Tenten's wet hand touched his chin, gripping it firmly and tilting his head back. She used the water in an attempt to rinse out his eyes. After about five seconds Neji screamed and pulled away. "That's worse!"

"What _is_ this stuff?" Now Tenten sounded panicked as she dropped the bottle, at a lost as what to do.

The Hyuuga tried wiping his eyes once more for something to do, the burning becoming unbearable until he began to feel dizzy. A second later all went dark.

"Neji? Neji!"

--

"It's a good thing you put that up. It'd be harder to examine him in the rain."

_Rain?_

"It's a good thing we ran into your team on the way back... the quicker he's looked at, the better."

"Yeah... I sent the others ahead to inform Tsunade-sama."

_Shizune-san?_

"H-How long has Neji nii-san been out?" He felt a small hand, cool at the touch, take his. _Hinata-sama?_

"Only about... fifteen minutes." Tenten's low voice answered.

"I'll examine him now!" At the feel of hands laying over his eyes, Neji twitched and cried out, turning his head away.

Three voices calling his name annoyingly didn't help his now aching head as he tried to move away until two pairs of hands pinned him down.

"Thank you Lee, Gai. Neji-kun, please--" Neji thrashed his head side to side when Shizune's skin touched his. It burned more at the touch and he was thankful when she withdrew. "Hinata-chan... do you have cream for soothing?"

"Ah! Yes! Hang on!" Hinata replied quickly, releasing Neji's hand to get it.

"Neji-kun, can you please open your eyes. I'd like to see the extent of the damage before continuing. And perhaps get a sample of the substance too."

Neji slowly opened his eyes, testing for increased burning. It stung painfully but he pushed on. Eyes open as wide as they would allow, he blinked. And then again. "Remove whatever is covering my eyes…"

"Neji?" Lee's worried voice met his ears, making him mentally frown.

"Hmm..."

"Neji... there isn't anything on you." Tenten said with a scared tone from his left.

_What?!_ Neji blinked. And blinked. And blinked! He squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them wide. _No... no, no!_ "Byakugan!"

He cried out, wincing tightly as he quickly deactivated his technique. _Damn!_

"Neji?" It was odd to hear Gai sound so worried.

The Hyuuga was horrified. And, not that he'd ever admit it, scared. Why couldn't he see? He tried to sit up only to be pushed down by Gai and Lee. He tried to bring his hands to his eyes only to have the two of them hold his hands down. "Let me go!"

"Here, Shizune-san!"

"Thank you."

Neji thrashed his head again as Shizune attempted to apply the cream until Hinata's cool fingers brushed the sides of his face, holding it in place. "Neji nii-san, please."

He gritted his teeth as Shizune applied the cream to the skin around his eyes. He was surprised when it worked well almost right away. Now only his eyes stung. About to comment on this, he instead gasped in pain as he felt an eyelid forced open, something swabbing against it gently.

"Ow! Don't poke out my eye! I have enough pain, thank you!" Neji growled in annoyance when he heard Lee laugh. _It wasn't funny!_

"Sorry. I needed a sample to test." There was a minute's pause while Shizune sealed the sample then set Lee the task of bringing it to the Hokage quickly.

Tenten took over Lee's spot as Shizune pushed chakra to her hands and placed them once more over Neji's eyes. Neji cried out and tried to turn away, but Hinata, Gai, and Tenten held him tight. Frustrated, Neji pushed his own chakra to his limbs and released, pushing all four of them away from him. "It's making it worse!"

Shizune sighed. It wouldn't do to stress out the patient. "Lets get him back to Konoha... maybe Tsunade-sama will have something figured out by the time we get there."

The others agreed, Gai, Tenten, and Hinata packing up the things they had taken out. Shizune gave Neji a blanket to protect his face from the rain as Tenten and Gai forced him onto the older man's back. They would get home quicker this way, they had said, since Gai was so fast. He knew this, of course but that didn't stop him from sulking uncharacteristically. He was embarrassed, annoyed, in pain, sightless, and forced into a position he thought he just might die from. Thank the heavens Lee wasn't there. That, at least, made it a bit more bearable.

They set off, Shizune following closely behind the others, her eyes watching the injured Hyuuga. Such a prideful creature brought so low... and what if his sight didn't return? She frowned, worried.

--

"Get him dry clothes!" Tsunade directed with half of her attention on the many scrolls laid out before her, a list in hand.

"Yes ma'am!" A nurse scurried off.

"Ready these ingredients!" Tsunade commanded, passing over the list to Shizune.

"Yes!" Shizune called as she offered a quick salute before hurrying out of the room importantly.

"The rest of you can clear out!" Tsunade barked at Team Gai and Hinata before turning to Hyuuga Hiashi. "Help him, would you?"

Neji had been frowning slightly as he listened to the people running around him. Now he felt a little nervous being alone with his uncle and Tsunade. The Hokage seemed to be in a bad mood and she was scary when pissed. Of course, he had to admit he was touched that his uncle had come so quickly. He cared. Startled, he squawked disgracefully at the sudden feel of foreign hands on his body, undressing him. He fought them off; glaring in what he hoped was the right direction.

"Neji, calm yourself."

"Hiashi...sama?" Tsunade had meant _him_? Neji mentally sulked. First Gai, now this? Would his new found shame never end?

He sat quietly as his uncle helped him change into hospital attire, muttering a small 'thanks' when done. A slam of a book and the shuffle of scrolls made him tense, expectant.

"It's complex... but treatable." Tsunade sighed as Neji's heart thumped a steady 'and and and and...' against his throat.

"Hokage-sama?" Hiashi questioned, not wanting to sound too hopeful incase bad news followed.

"When Shizune come back with the ingredients I'll treat him and diagnose him from there." She replied, rubbing her temples.

Neji felt his heart change beat to a quicker 'what what what...'. _Diagnose from there?_ What did _that_ mean?

Tsunade seemed to feel the tenseness in the room and frowned. "Look... this can be quite damaging, but since it _is_ treatable and Neji was brought in fairly quickly, I'd say his chance of a full recovery is seventy-two to eighty-eight percent. The main problem is that this works with chakra... that's why you can't treat it normally. Which reminds me: I'll need you to help Hiashi-san."

Hiashi watched the older woman before looking to his nephew. "For what?"

"To cut off the chakra flow to his head momentarily so I can heal him." She stated like it should have been obvious.

Hiashi looked wary and Neji looked blindly between where he could hear the two voices coming from with a nervous expression.

She placed a calming hand on the young man's shoulder, "Look... Hiashi will cut off the flow so I can heal and clean away the excess of the substance without the two chakras clashing, hurting you more Neji. As you know, chakra can exist outside of the body... and it's used in this component so it's harder to get rid of... thus its use is more effective."

"Tsunade-sama! The ingredients!" Shizune cried as she came running back into the room, carrying a tray with the needed medicines.

"Good, thank you." Tsunade dismissed her with a wave of her hand before setting to work on making a paste from the items brought to her. When that chore was done, she looked to Hiashi, who nodded.

"Neji, relax." Tsunade ordered her patient as she ready special chakra into her hand.

He did as told while closing his sightless eyes, appreciating the feel of his uncle's hand bracing his back before gasping slightly when he some of his tenketsu was struck, cutting the chakra flow to his head. It felt so... weird. Then he felt Tsunade's hand over his eyes. They were warm and oddly... comforting. He could feel chakra not his own entering his body, leaving a slight tingle over his skin. The stinging in his eyes sharpened for a moment before dulling. Tsunade's hand withdrew and his tenketsu were released, chakra flooding back. The rush gave him a dull headache.

"Open your eyes." Tsunade requested as she eyed his face.

Neji did as told, crestfallen when his sight was still dark. "Nothing."

"Hmm... close them again."

Once again he did as told only to gasp and pull away when something warm and gooey touched his face. "What is--"

"Hold still! It's a paste for your eyes to help heal them." Tsunade snapped the reply at him.

Neji kept his feelings of blatant disgust hidden as she put the gross feeling stuff on his eyes. It even smelled weird.

"I am going to tell you now... while you were treated fairly quickly, there is still the chance the damage done could be permanent and I don't know how it will effect your byakugan." Tsunade explained slowly as she put patches over his eyes to keep the paste on them. "Get some sleep. Hiashi-san, please come with me."

Neji sat in disbelief; many feelings fighting to be dominant, as he listened to them leave. _Permanent?_ What... _never_ see again? But... he was the Hyuuga prodigy! He was gifted! He was a jounin! He was-- he _was_... defeated. Was his cage finally absolute?

--

"With Neji injured... I suppose I should ready a room for him to rest in. I'll call servants to tend to him when I or my daughters cannot and--" Hiashi was distraught. Many ill things had befallen his young nephew. Now this...?

"No. Don't make any decisions yet." Tsunade cut Hiashi off, thinking hard.

"But Hokage-sama--"

"You heard me! Come to my office tomorrow morning! We'll talk then!" She barked at him before turning to leave.

--

Once back in her office, she called Shizune to her. "Inuzuka Tsume and Inuzuka Kiba have started their time off, right?"

"Ah... yes, Tsunade-sama. Starting tomorrow." Shizune replied as she set tea before her mistress.

"Send them word to meet me tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune replied, bowing before leaving the room.

Tsunade sighed as she looked out of her office window. Knowing Neji, she'd have to be correct in her assumptions... or things could go bad.

-Chapter 1 End-

--

A/N: (9/04/08) Hey! Just in: You can check out my profile now to see info on what's going on, what's about to be updated, and all that stuff if it's something you're curious about or have interest in! :D


	2. This Requires Suitable Care

*SPECIAL NOTE: Okay, I went back and edited Neji's age for the story... nothing too big. Just needed to change it. :D

--

**Chapter 2: This Requires Suitable Care**

The silence was heavy, making the Inuzuka mother and son feel a little nervous as the Godaime Hokage stared out of the window behind her desk thoughtfully, fingertips touching as her elbows rested on the arms of her chair. They were told the previous evening there was something that needed to be discussed with them immediately in the morning, so here they were... waiting. Waiting for what? There was a soft knock at the door that caught the Kage's attention. She turned to face it as the two Inuzuka stood a little straighter.

Hyuuga Hiashi started to enter only to pause at the sight of the two already there. "Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were busy--"

"Nonsense. Come in, Hiashi-san. Inuzuka Tsume and Kiba are here under the same invitation." Tsunade said curtly as she swivelled her chair to face her desk properly, leaning back in it casually.

Kiba gave the Hokage a curious look as Hiashi stepped into the office, frowning very slightly as he closed the door behind him. _The same invitation?_ But that meant... what did those two have to do with Neji? Hiashi walked over to stand next to Tsume, watching the Hokage expectantly.

Tsunade looked between the three of them before sighing and focusing her attention on the two dog-nin for a moment. Giving them a serious look, she brought her elbows to rest on the arms of her chair again, touching her fingertips together.

"I don't know how much has spread, if any, or how much has reached your ears particularly but as of today I am putting Hyuuga Neji on medical leave due to an injury he received while on a mission yesterday." Only Kiba looked slightly surprised while his mother and Hiashi continued to watch the Hokage. "This injury has left him momentarily blind, perhaps permanently. While on leave I believe a certain approach to his care should be--"

"Hokage-sama? What are you saying? Neji--" Hiashi silenced his tongue quickly when Tsunade suddenly lurched forward, slamming her hand down on her desk with enough force to make the gesture threatening but not enough to break it.

Seeing Hiashi was silenced and now cautioned against any future outbursts, she grabbed a file her hand had landed on and held it in the air. "Hyuuga Neji. Eighteen years old. Jounin level. Branch member of the Hyuuga clan. Notes of interest: He was rookie of his graduating year. As you can see, Neji is near the top of the ladder-- a point that must be factored."

"Hokage-sama?" Hiashi questioned, not understanding what she was trying to get at.

Tsunade watched the Hyuuga leader for a moment before getting to her feet and walking around to sit on the front edge of her desk as she continued reading. "Around the age of four he is given the 'Hyuuga Branch family seal' and not too long after loses his father under misunderstood circumstances, which leads to hostility toward main branch. At age thirteen, during the third preliminary of the Chuunin exam, he seriously wounds his known cousin Hinata before attempting to strike a fatal blow. A few months later he is seriously injured during the attempt to bring Uchiha Sasuke back."

She set the file next to her thigh as she gave all three shinobi before her time to process the recent information. Kiba was staring at his feet, probably thinking about the failed mission that nearly got him, Neji, Akimichi Chouji, and Uzumaki Naruto killed. Hiashi seemed politely lost in his own thoughts as well, so Tsume was first to speak.

"Interesting history lesson, Hokage-sama." She said calmly, watching the older woman. "Due to past events... are you worried about the Hyuuga's mental stabil–"

"What? You think Neji is mentally unstable?" Hiashi cut in, confused and slightly alarmed. _Neji_? Surely not!

"No, that's not it." Tsunade sighed as she massaged the bridge of her nose. It was time to dive into a world of guessing and belief in order to lay out the plan she had formed in her over-worked mind. "Neji's recent predicament must be factored with his achievements and past grievances to make a careful and hopefully correct decision about his care. Neji has come far... which means this recent blow that threatens to take his sight and all possible future career options away will distress him greatly, even if he doesn't show it. Add the fact he comes from a clan that specializes in ocular jutsu... that distress could double.

Kiba listened with a small sinking feeling as Tsume nodded to show she was following along and Hiashi quietly processed her words thoughtfully.

"From this file I gather Neji had poor family relations as a child--wait." Tsunade held up a hand to stop Hiashi from saying a word when he started to open his mouth. "Hiashi-san, I understand things have improved but I must take into consideration how these things could somehow affect him now. I've thought on it hard... Inuzuka Tsume... reaching my conclusion I would like to request your family take in Neji during part of his leave."

Kiba's eyes shot to his mother at this request, Tsume frowning thoughtfully as Hiashi looked between the two women.

After a few minutes Tsume questioned Tsunade politely. "Your reason?"

Tsunade almost smiled. She was happy the other woman had asked. "It is my thought... that this would be the best situation for Neji at the moment. I don't think Neji should return to the Hyuuga compound with his injury so fresh and his emotional state still so raw."

"Surely the Hyuuga should be with his family at a time like this?" Tsume countered, curious as to why Tsunade thought otherwise. Sure it seemed the family had gotten off on a rocky start... but family was family. Hadn't she said things had improved?

"No. I disagree." Tsunade said evenly as she slid off of her desk and walked back to her window. "It is my belief, also, that if Neji went there during this painful time he could come to resent his family as this could make past wounds resurface, even if he doesn't mean them to. He hasn't seem to show it yet, but with most patients that have life-changing injuries it's only a matter of time before his hurt and anger is unleashed. The relationships could become strained."

"Don't you think Neji has more maturity than that to--" Hiashi tried to reason, not wanting to think about a possibility like that.

"Maybe. So Neji can work past all that and remain whole and healthy. I can accept that. But I still don't think he should go home yet." Tsunade turned from the window to stare at him. "You think it would make Neji happy to be fussed over and suffocated with worry and coddling servants? Neji is the type to do things himself. From you've said so far about your plans for his care... I don't think he should be put into that situation to make him feel worse-- even if that _isn't_ your intention."

"So what exactly are we suppose to do with him?" Tsume asked, wondering what Tsunade found so different about her family.

"Why, you would care for him." Tsunade said, giving Tsume her attention. "But, _most importantly_, give him his independence as well. Your ability to heighten your senses should prove useful and that's part of what makes you ideal for this. You wouldn't need to smother him to be with him and I think that might help him greatly in healing. He won't lose self-confidence and there are no personal ties to add to his humiliation."

"Wouldn't it be worse to be around strangers instead of family?" Kiba asked as he shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"Actually, I think its worse to be humiliated in front of loved ones than strangers sometimes." Tsunade replied.

"But I'm not really a stranger. Me and Neji know each other--" Kiba shifted topic, understanding her meaning.

"It's not the same." Tsunade simply stated before turning her attention back to Tsume. "What do you say?"

"You do remember Kiba and I are on our own leave to prepare for his eighteenth birthday?" Tsume questioned, wondering how Neji could factor into that.

"Of course. The other reason I chose your family." Tsunade nodded, moving to sit in her chair once more. At the other's curious look she continued. "Allow me to give Neji the _mission_ of helping you. I'm sure you could use help just as I am sure there is something he can do to help."

"Don't you think Neji will feel like you're trying to trick him?" Kiba questioned since that's kind of how he saw it.

"Maybe. But as he _is_ injured, I can't give him something he'd prefer. If he's as smart as everyone says, I know he'll see that at least I am showing faith in him and giving him something to do while we wait to see how his eyes heal." Tsunade rebutted, happy when she had won what could have been an annoying debate.

"I suppose that's all dandy... you mentioned him unleashing some anger? What are we to do with him then?" Tsume now asked while thinking over all that had been said as Hiashi's eyes narrowed slightly.

"You've dealt with temperamental dogs before, I'm sure if it arises you'll properly deal with him. Besides, in a way, it's almost a good thing for him to release it around you. With Kiba I'm sure he'll feel some sense of safe familiarity to express himself without bottling it in and at the same time he doesn't have to worry about how such an outburst will affect your bonds since they are different." She explained thoughtfully, hoping that that was true in this case.

"Hmm... and how long would he stay with us?" She asked, fully aware she was about to agree to all of this. Kiba watched her from the corner of his eye.

"A week to a week and a half at most, if that's not too inconvenient. I figure it should take about that long to see whether his eyes will heal and recover or not." Tsunade replied, looking over Neji's medical chart. She would do everything she could to help him.

Tsume nodded her understanding before turning to look at her son. While she would be the one to make the decision, she valued his input since he had to deal with this too. Kiba looked at her and frowned for a second. Something about this made him feel a bit anxious and he didn't know why. He nodded. "Accepted."

Tsunade nodded to the two before looking back to Hiashi. "Hiashi-san, do you agree?"

Hiashi closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn't deny this was probably best for his nephew. "If Neji agrees to this... do what you will, Hokage-sama."

Sure, it was the Hokage's wish, but he wanted Neji to have the say.

"Okay, fair enough." Tsunade nodded to him as well before getting to her feet and walking over to her door, pulling it open and calling the first person she saw. "Izumo! Have Hyuuga Neji brought here."

"Yes, ma'am!" He said quickly before taking off to do this task.

They all waited in silence for Neji to arrive. After about ten minutes there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Tsunade called, watching the door. Tsume, Kiba, and Hiashi turned to look at the door as well.

Neji entered led by Sakura who was on nursing duty. Sakura guided Neji toward the center of the room with a light hand to his elbow.

"Tsunade-sama, here is Hyuuga Neji--" Sakura blinked when Neji suddenly halted, tensing.

"Thank you, Sakura." Tsunade said lightly, dismissing her student. Sakura nodded and took her leave. Tsunade took another look at Neji's medical record before addressing the young man. "For your information you are joined in this room by Inuzuka Tsume and Kiba and your uncle. Now Shizune has informed me that your morning check-up has produced no positive results. Not surprising... since it's only been a day."

She saw the flutter of hope that flashed through the quiet Hyuuga as he stood stonily where Sakura had left him.

"I have decided to put you on two weeks medical leave, to be extended if need be." She watched as Neji nodded his understanding, jaw clenched tightly. "That aside, are you prepared to be bed ridden during those two weeks?"

"Hokage-sama--" Neji stopped himself. No. He wouldn't be like Naruto. He couldn't complain. But damn. This was _just great_. It was one thing after another, huh?

"Do you have an objection?" Tsunade asked with mock surprise. The young man seemed to think on his answer for a minute while Hiashi watched his nephew's back intently and Kiba seemed mildly amused.

"Do you really think I require being bed ridden? I've only lost my sight... it's not like I am completely _defective_." Neji said slowly and calmly, though there was a small bite of agitation in his tone as well.

"I'm happy to hear you say that." Tsunade said as she got to her feet once again. "Hyuuga Neji, I am giving you a mission."

Neji's eyes widened a bit before his brows furrowed together. Was this a joke? "Mission? I thought you were putting me on medical leave--"

"I am. You are not allowed to leave the village while in your medical state. But you said yourself you're not completely defective, so I am still going to make use of you." She replied in a business-like tone as she walked over to him. "Is that okay? Or would you rather be bed ridden?"

The young Hyuuga glared in her direction, only off a little, as he followed her voice. She read his expression easily and smirked. No, it wasn't _much_ of a choice, but it _was_ a choice.

"I'll take the mission." He said, standing tall when he felt her presence standing before him.

"Good. Hyuuga Neji, I give you the mission of helping Inuzuka Tsume and Kiba prepare for a party." She said with authority, making it official.

Neji stared at her with disbelief.

-Chapter 2 End-

--

A/N: Okay... this chapter makes me a little nervous in the respect that I am not sure if I've written it right so that it like... makes sense. D: It sounds all good and workable in my head, but now that it's down in words... I don't know. Hrm. I needed a reason for Neji to stay with Kiba and his family, I just now worry... maybe I should have written it differently.

If I get too many questions or confusion about it, I might just re-write it...


	3. It's A Rocky Start

Chapter 3: It's A Rocky Start

"Help… with a party?" Neji repeated slowly, letting it sink in. A _party_? Was that even a proper mission? Even Genin didn't receive such chores!

"Yes." Tsunade confirmed as she walked around the young man toward her door. "Tsume could use help and you could use something to do."

They all watched as Neji turned toward their Hokage with a small snarl before chewing his bottom lip thoughtfully. Kiba smirked. Neji, like him, didn't seem to appreciate the situation of this either.

"You object?" Tsunade asked carefully as she paused in the process of bringing her hand to the handle, eyes narrowing mockingly.

Neji chewed the inside of his cheek now, thinking hard. The Hokage was up to something… and he wasn't sure if he would like it. "No."

"I thought so. Now as this _is_ a mission I expect one hundred and ten percent of your effort put into it. You'll do what is asked of you… they know your current limitations. To be carried out for about a week." Tsunade explained as she placed her hand on the handle but paused again before pulling it open. "Ah yes, during the period of this mission I require you to stay at the Inuzuka compound as well."

They all watched the young Hyuuga tense. Hiashi frowned, Tsume watched him thoughtfully, and Kiba felt a stab of annoyance. It wasn't like they were overjoyed to have the Hyuuga stay either! Jeeze, he and Hinata really were _nothing_ alike.

"I think you'll find it'll be easier that way." Tsunade concluded before pulling the door open. She called Shizune to her and had her return the injured man to his hospital room, telling him she would meet with him again within the hour to finalize his medical care.

She then dismissed the two Inuzuka and the Hyuuga head, sighing as she sat down at her desk and looked out of the window at the previous Hokages. She knew some might consider it foolish to hope for everything to turn out well… but… wasn't it Naruto who had taught her never to give up? In the end she'd just have to wait and see.

--

"And I've packed your essentials with your week's worth of clothes… along with some other things I thought you might like." Hiashi said somewhat awkwardly as he set the bag he had packed for his nephew on the floor next to where he sat on his bed, waiting for Tsunade to make her visit and the Inuzuka to come and fetch him. He laughed mentally at the dry humor of that.

At his uncle's words, Neji muttered a low 'thank you' before wondering what else his uncle had packed. Did he really know what he _liked_? He sighed as his eyes began throbbing dully. Shizune had opted not to use any medicines until Tsunade did her own check up, which left Neji in slight discomfort, hoping she would come see him soon.

Hiashi watched his nephew and was reminded of the time he had went to see Neji after his lost fight against Uzumaki Naruto during the third part of the Chuunin exam. Here they were again. He frowned a bit at how solemn the young man looked. Neji had never been a ball of joy like the young man from his Genin team, but he wasn't the silent, no-hope kind either. At least not anymore. It made him think of his lost brother… and it hurt.

With a bit of hesitation he reached out a hand and laid it on top of his nephew's head. It was very unfamiliar and he felt Neji tense under his touch. "Neji… I'm… sorry this happened to you."

There was silence before Neji's eyebrows furrowed and he pushed the other man's hand away. "I don't need your pity, Hiashi-sama."

The words bit him and he took a step back. Neji had said it rather calmly but there was an iciness to it too that made Hiashi understand what Tsunade had meant in their earlier discussion. He closed his eyes, hoping this would all work out before something rather important hit him. And he had to let Neji know before he left.

"Just so you know… it's not like you're being abandoned to them and I don't consider you a nuisance. I happen to agree with Hokage-sama… this situation might be best for you and your care. I would have objected if you did not agree." Hiashi explained, pale eyes boring into his brother's son.

Neji visibly shrunk from the feeling of the stare as he thought about his uncle's words. Feeling some of his unsaid insecurities evaporate his mood lightened just a little. He bowed his head in apology for his earlier remark, remaining silent. Hiashi gave a small smile.

There was a quick knock before Tsunade entered, Neji's medical chart in one hand and what appeared to be some kind of medicine in the other. At the appearance of the Hokage, Hiashi excused himself and left the room. Neji sat calmly under Tsunade's inspection and kept his disappointment hidden when Tsunade said he would continue using the paste morning and night while applying some of the smelly stuff as she spoke.

Before Tsunade could say anything else there was a knock on the door before it opened and a somewhat familiar female's voice spoke.

"Hokage-sama? Are you busy?" The voice asked, sounding closer and closer as she entered the room. Someone followed her and Neji recognized the scent of Kiba right away.

Wait. What? He felt his eyes narrow thoughtfully. _Kiba's smell_? What the hell? But… the year and a half or so younger shinobi did have a rather distinct smell now that Neji paid it attention. The smell of sweat and dogs was uniquely Kiba… and there was something else, but Neji couldn't put his finger on it.

"No, come in Hana. Kiba." Tsunade replied as she turned to look at the two new comers. "Actually, this is good. I was just going over with Neji his medical treatment. Maybe you could be in charge of that, Hana?"

_Hana_? Wasn't that Kiba's older sister? He remembered Hinata speaking a little about her at one time or another. He listened as Hana agreed and was told the amount to use, when to apply, and to use patches at night. After telling Neji to come and see her in three days time, Tsunade took her leave, leaving Neji alone and feeling slightly nervous with Hana and Kiba. Akamaru, who hadn't caught Neji's attention until now, seemed to pick up on Neji's unease and whimpered lowly to his master.

Figuring it was probably her making the Hyuuga most nervous at the moment, Hana offered to take Neji's things on out to the house while he walked with Kiba and Akamaru. After a quick good bye to the two young men, Neji listened to her leave before releasing his tension a little. He remembered the woman vaguely, but couldn't put a face to her at the moment, which he found frustrating.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Neji turned his attention to Kiba, who was unusually quiet. He could still smell him and he could hear Akamaru's soft breathing. Deciding to ignore both for the moment he felt around his left thigh until he found what he was looking for. Hiashi had laid out some clothing for him to wear when he left the hospital. Feeling the fabric he realized it was his usual apparel. Even if he couldn't see, he would be able to put the clothes on just fine from memory.

Sliding off of the bed, Neji started to undress feeling both a little satisfied and annoyed when Kiba vocally reacted.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" Kiba asked as the Hyuuga started removing his hospital attire. With slight shock he was brought to the realization he had been staring at him. There was something about being able to watch Neji freely without the worry of being caught and possibly beaten that intrigued him, though he wasn't quite sure why he wanted to watch Neji anyway.

"I'm getting dressed, of course." Neji replied in a haughty tone, as if Kiba was slow in the head. "You don't expect me to leave in these?"

He frowned at Neji's reply and the anxious feeling he had had before as it doubled while he watched Neji brandish the half-removed hospital shirt at him. It was then he also realized what the intrigue was in watching him without his knowledge. The smart ass always acted so high and mighty. Watching him as he occasionally showed his humanity and humility was oddly satisfying. Remembering his tone, Kiba felt inclined to reply.

"Whatever, I really don't care. Either way you're going to look like shit." Kiba retorted and smirked as the angry Hyuuga glared in his general direction at the insult, but could do nothing about it.

Neji didn't know how but he could feel Kiba's smirk, feel the other's pleasure at his newfound helpless state. And it irritated him as he continued undressing. "I would ask if you kiss your mother with that mouth, but dog that you are, I'm sure dirtier things have been there. The poor woman… I hope she doesn't catch anything."

Kiba's smirk slid off his face like wet paint to be replaced by a snarl as his cheeks were tinged a like pink at the implications he could mean by that. Apparently Neji didn't need only annoyingly superior looks to piss one off. He tried to spear people with a sharp tongue as well.

"Hey, asshole! My mouth is probably cleaner than yours!" He spat back, only realizing after he said how dumb that sounded.

"Why is that? Because of the 'a dog's mouth is cleaner than a human's' theory?" Neji flung back, smirking at Kiba's low growl.

"Yeah? Well better to be a dog than a sigh—" Kiba quickly bit his tongue on the words he was about to say as Akamaru yipped at him in warning.

_Damn_! He had let Neji and his temper get the better of him. To the point where he had almost said something he would later regret and probably push Neji to reject all that had been planned.

Neji was furious! Kiba had cut off but he was fairly certain he knew what the dog-nin was about to say. "Better than a _what_?"

Kiba now eyed the other warily. The scent of anger was thick and he didn't know how to pacify it. Taking the Hyuuga in he was surprised to see he was already half dressed, but still shirtless with his hair hanging down around his shoulders. He looked so feminine at the moment, Kiba was a bit surprised there wasn't a pair of breasts on the other man's chest, heaving in his anger. He smirked.

"Better than a girly man who had worse PMS than my mom and sister combined!" Kiba shot at him.

Neji's sudden shock was comical and Kiba had to admit he nearly laughed. As quickly as the shock as come it was replaced with an affronted expression. Just as Neji opened his mouth to angrily reply, the room's door flew open making them both jump.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?! THIS IS A _HOSPITAL_!" Sakura screeched at them both as she marched into the room.

Kiba took a step back from the angry kunoichi. She looked ready to hit someone and seeing how Neji was a patient, she'd probably hit him and in the mood she was in she probably wouldn't pull her punches much either. He didn't need to be hospitalized because of one of Sakura's insane smack downs.

Sakura glared at them both before taking in Neji's semi-dressed state. "Ah! Neji-san! Would you like help dressing?"

Neji was made aware he was still half nude and flushed lightly. "N-No."

She watched him for a minute before smiling. "Don't be flustered over something like that. I _am_ a medic. I've already seen you naked."

Neji sputtered, turning redder at how she calmly delivered this news, Kiba's eyebrows rising in interest. Sakura laughed into her hand before walking over and smacking Neji's shoulder with the back of her hand gently.

"I'm only joking, of course." She said as she gathered the used hospital clothes. "On that note… will you hurry and sign yourself out already? If Lee-san or Naruto come here looking for you one more time, I'll make sure their visit is extended. They are quite irritating!"

With that and a final huff she took the clothes and left the room, closing the door behind her. Neji finished dressing in silence before raking his fingers through his hair and pulling it back into a low ponytail like usual. Searching his bed once more, he frowned when he couldn't find the piece he wore under his hitai-ate. Wondering if maybe his uncle forgot to leave it out he sighed, having to make do with only the bandages he wore over his mark.

"Let's go." He said to Kiba before carefully making his way toward where the door should be. He blinked, confused, when he suddenly walked into something. Reaching out to touch it, he frowned. "What is that?"

"A walking stick! I saw it was left here… must be for you!" Kiba replied, thrusting the stick into Neji's chest. Remembering their earlier argument, he smiled when the other gave a small 'oof'.

Neji growled and pushed it back toward Kiba. There was no way in _hell_ he was going to humiliate himself by using that! "I don't want it."

Walking around Kiba he continued to the door more quickly than before until he collided blindly with the wall, a dull 'thud' coming from where his head hit. His eyes watered as pain shot up his nose, cheeks burning with anger and embarrassment when Kiba started laughing.

"Give me the stick." Neji commanded a bit nasally as he held one hand to his nose, the other out to the annoying mutt.

"Here." Kiba grinned as he handed it over until he winced, growling as his hand shot up to rub furiously at the sudden pain in the side of his head. The bastard hit him! "Ow! Damn Hyuuga!"

Neji ignored him, dropping the stick to the floor and making his way to the door carefully, hands out in front of him, feeling the space.

Kiba continued to rub the spot to a dull ache before frowning as Akamaru gave him a 'you deserved it' kind of look. Just whose side was he on? Watching the other finally make it to the door and pull it open, Kiba followed behind Akamaru as they left the room. He really hoped Neji's attitude improved or it was looking to be one hell of an annoying week. Though… watching Neji fluster and fume without being able to do much about it _was_… kind of fun.

He would just have to make the most of the coming days, wouldn't he?

-Chapter 3 End-


	4. The Hyuuga's Seeing Eye Dog?

****THIS STORY IS NOW ON BRIEF HIATUS UNTIL THE BEGINNING OF NEXT YEAR!!!~**

Chapter 4: The Hyuuga's Seeing-eye Dog?

Neji gave in to reason, though very reluctantly, when Kiba pointed out he should be the one to actually sign Neji out. Since Neji couldn't see, how was he to write his name? This, however, seemed to make Kiba think he now dominated the situation, Neji thought, as they spent the next five minutes at the hospital gate arguing over whether or not Neji should use the walking stick.

The Hyuuga flat out refused and while Kiba could sympathize with his view as to why, he also thought he was being unreasonable for such a supposedly smart guy. He had no intention of holding Neji's hand all the way back to his house… not that he'd ever share that thought. He briefly wondered if he should threaten to call Tsunade, but… in the end figured that might be more trouble than it was worth. Besides… he was sure his mother would get Neji to use the damn thing.

"Fine, whatever. I don't care anymore." Kiba growled in defeat as he shouldered the stick and muttered lowly. "Hope your ass walks into another wall…"

"What was that?" Neji snapped back, the smirk he had at winning the argument fading as he clenched his fists tightly.

"Hmm? What? I didn't say anything." Kiba replied with mock innocence before cracking his neck in a bored fashion as he started walking. "Anyway, let's go."

Listening intently to the other's footsteps he started following, minding his steps with care. He found it annoying when he heard Kiba occasionally pause in his steps, probably to see if he was coming along okay. Neji sighed, already tired out, which he found odd but figured it was to be expected after his emotional rollercoaster yesterday and today.

It was as they were presumably turning a corner when Neji noticed it. Something pushing against his leg lightly, sporadically brushing against him as he walked. It was emitting body heat and from what he could hear, Kiba was still walking ahead of him. He stopped and immediately a bark was issued from Akamaru, causing Kiba to stop as well. He turned to look curiously at Neji who had a slight frown.

Still feeling the heat he reached a hand out and was met with Akamaru's coarse, yet somewhat fluffy fur. His frown deepened before easing. Without his knowledge Akamaru had been walking next to him, acting as a sort of guide… and Neji had subconsciously followed him. It was a little unnerving but he let it go. Hesitating for a moment, he slowly slid his hand down the dog's back in a grateful pat. Akamaru acknowledged it with a light yip before the two started walking again.

Releasing a sigh he didn't even know he had been holding, Kiba turned and started walking again, too. He had to admit that for a second he had been a little apprehensive Neji was going to throw some kind of fit that Akamaru was walking so close to him, He was relieved that he didn't… and found himself smiling a little at the fact that Neji even seemed to accept it. Hopefully it lasted beyond just this time.

"Neji!"

"Hey, Neji!"

"NEJI!"

Kiba tilted his head and smirked while Neji visibly jumped, startled, and tripped a little at the sudden assault of people calling his name. He could feel said people closing in on him in a group and after a few seconds he recognized the very familiar chakra signatures of Hinata, Lee, and Tenten. He could also feel Naruto's and Hinata and Kiba's Genin teammate, Shino's.

"Neji!" Naruto's voice greeted before he felt the boy punching his shoulder lightly.

"N-Neji nii-san, how are you?" He heard Hinata's voice ask hesitantly as she placed a gentle hand on his forearm.

"Yes, Neji! How are you?" He heard Tenten ask anxiously, pressing in on him as well.

Suddenly overwhelmed with his remaining senses trying to rebalance now that his sight was gone, he stumbled back, trying to pull away from the sudden onslaught of bodies that was making it worse. It was too much to handle too soon. Akamaru barked as he pushed his way between some of the people and Neji. Kiba nodded his understanding at his dog's call.

"Hey, hey… come on. Back up and give the poor bastard some air." Kiba said with a laugh as they all looked at him.

"K-Kiba-kun…" Hinata said lightly, the dog-nin knowing she didn't approve of such language at the moment.

Everyone backed up a little, though Hinata still stayed at his side, being careful to give him room so he wouldn't feel so suffocated. She should have known better… and spared Neji from this for the time being. Neji felt himself calm down, though a sort of sick feeling was left in his wake. He was now humiliated that he had reacted that way… like a weak, skittish animal that had been cornered and slightly annoyed that all these people were gathered around him, fussing like mother hens. Even Naruto? He supposed there was a part of him that was touched but at the moment… he just wanted time alone to get use to this new state and figure out how he was going to work with it.

"Neji, are you doing better?" Tenten asked him from his right. He could hear her concern and mentally sighed.

"I'm fine, Tenten. Lee." Neji replied slowly, eyelids closing a little at the feel of Hinata's hand tightening on his arm. She was probably unaware that she even did it.

"What happened, Neji?" When I went to the hospital yesterday I over heard Tsunade baa-chan talking about how you have been injured. I heard from Geiji mayu today that it was something with your—" Naruto had started until Lee quickly cut him off.

"S-So Neji, what are you going to do on while on medical leave?" Lee asked, watching Neji's face closely. When Naruto had started to mention the injury to his eyes, he saw the Hyuuga tense and figured it was best to change the subject.

"What?" Neji felt his eyes narrow as he turned his head in Lee's direction. How did he know about that? It had just been issued today and he was sure it couldn't spread _that_ fast.

"I'm sorry, Neji nii-san… father told me… and I was corned by…" Hinata trailed off lowly, letting go of his arm.

Neji sighed again, wanting to be done with everyone now. But he wasn't sure what the best way to take leave was without having to deal with the complaints of the others.

"Ah… so why are you with Kiba?" Naruto now asked. Neji could feel the other's smile. Was he amused by something?

"Naruto-kun… Neji nii-san will be helping Kiba with something important." Hinata replied quickly, surprising both Neji and Kiba. She could sense how her cousin wanted to get away from them all and tried to think of a way to free him.

Neji appreciated Hinata at the moment and her answer. She could be such an intuitive person sometimes.

"Yeah and Kiba's family is caring for Neji during his medical leave and Kiba is to be his companion." Lee added happily, fires burning at the power of youthful friendships.

"Lee-san…" Hinata scolded lightly when she saw Neji tense at what he probably thought was unneeded information.

"Eh?" Lee looked between Hinata and Neji, wondering what he did wrong.

"Oh? Companion?" Naruto asked, curiosity evident as he stared between the two, neither of them looking happy. Suddenly something struck him as funny and he had to put words to this thought! "So… Kiba is like… your seeing-eye dog, Neji?"

The blonde burst into laughter, ignoring the dog-nin's snarl and the Hyuuga's look of embarrassed rage. He laughed until a sharp blow from three sides of his head knocked him face first into the dirt. "Ow ow ow!"

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata squeaked before sighing.

"SHANNARO! Stop being such a pain, Naruto!" Sakura growled as she pushed her pink hair from her face. "Nice hit, Neji."

Neji and Kiba both stepped back from where they had each punched Naruto on either side of his face, Sakura catching the top of his head.

"Ah… when did you get here Sakura-chan?!" Naruto asked painfully, wincing as he got to his feet.

"I just got off my shift and came to find you." Sakura replied as she placed a hand on her hip. "Stop heckling Neji!"

"But I wasn't—eh?" Naruto's mood lifted instantly when he caught what she said as a light blush spread across his cheeks, eyes hopeful. "Y-You were looking for _me_?"

Sakura flushed as she flicked his forehead quickly but then smiled softly at him when he whimpered. "Not like that, dummy. We need to meet up with Kakashi-senpai."

Naruto made a noise like he just remembered as Neji figured he should use this moment to escape.

"Kiba, didn't your mother insist we return right away?" He asked pointedly.

Kiba gave him a curious look before grinning. He'd play along… and then Neji would owe him one. "Yeah, yeah… that's right. We should get going."

"Ah, but—"

"Later, Tenten." Neji said firmly and started to take a step before pausing hesitantly. "Lee, walk with me."

"Okay!" Lee smiled and waved to the others before moving to walk with Neji.

Kiba frowned at the two for a second before turning and continuing on his way home, Akamaru once again at Neji's side.

--

The four walked in silence for a few minutes and Neji found himself slightly amazed by a new awareness that suddenly hit him. What he would usually take in by sight he was now taking in through hearing and touch. Instead of watching the people around him, he now listened to them walking around. He listened to the sounds of female chatter, men arguing sportingly about something, and people bargaining at shops over the latest merchandise. He could hear the sound of sweeping and children laughing as they ran around, probably playing tag.

He was slightly in awe of how much he took in but still hoped this wasn't a permanent state. Lost in thought he hadn't realized he had slowed down until the sudden feel of Akamaru's cool wet nose was nudging at his hand. The Hyuuga jerked in surprise and automatically wiped his hand against the fabric on his thigh.

"Come on, Neji!" Lee said as he felt him at his side again, brushing against his arm as he quickened his steps.

He was acting like Akamaru! He was happy Lee was acting subtly about it, for if he had tried to actually touch him, Neji was sure he might have acted rashly. He sighed. His nerves seemed to be on edge at the moment, and of course… Lee blabbing his mouth earlier wasn't forgotten. He suddenly remembered why he had asked Lee along in the first place.

"Lee…" He said softly, getting the other's attention. He could feel Lee's questioning eyes on him and continued after a moment's pause. "Lee… the mission… what—"

He cut himself off, now quietly wondering if he even wanted to know. Would the news of failure only drive home harder the fact that it would be all his fault? And even if they did succeed… he was still a failure. He couldn't even stand against such a weak, less superior man on his own.

Lee watched his friend with a frown at his troubled look before forcing himself to smile, even if the other couldn't see it, as he nudged Neji lightly, causing the other to stumble. He received a glare and really smiled. "I thought it would be that…"

Neji turned his eyes toward the ground and felt Akamaru brush against his thigh lightly before he asked lowly, "What happened?"

Lee arched a thick eyebrow, wondering why Neji was speaking so quietly until his eyes fell on Kiba's back. _Oh._ He briefly wondered what the point was before answering quietly. "In the end we caught them all. Even Gouda. Gai-taichou made sure he was caught. Reinforcements came to collect them while Gai, Tenten, and I hurried to get you back to Konoha."

Neji kept silent, thinking it all over as he walked. Good. At least the mission didn't fail… but he wondered… if he would have preferred it did if it would have saved him his sight.

_No!_ He mentally slapped himself for thinking such an ugly thought. As a shinobi, other's wellbeing came before his own! After all, it was his duty to protect those he was sworn to help on missions.

"We're here." Kiba called from a few feet up ahead as Akamaru stopped in front of Neji, causing him to nearly trip over the large dog.

"Well, I'll leave you here!" He heard Lee say happily before he turned to walk away. He had to fight back the urge to call him back. All that was familiar had now left him.

"Come on." Kiba said, suddenly by his side and it sent a shiver down his spine. He frowned at that before following Kiba and Akamaru.

"We're back." Kiba called as he entered the house, waiting for Neji to enter behind him. As an afterthought he added, "The Hyuuga's here too."

Neji sent Kiba an un-amused look as he carefully made his way into the house, unfamiliar with the layout. A few steps in and a small frown was painted on his lips at the sudden strong smell of dogs hit his nose. It wasn't… unpleasant, but it wasn't roses either.

_So different from home._ Neji allowed himself a small depressed sigh.

"You can take your shoes off here." Kiba said lightly as he watched the other behind him. Maybe he should try to make him feel welcome.

The Hyuuga's response was a nod of his head before he brought his foot up to slip the standard shinobi sandal off. As he was about to remove his other one he suddenly tensed as a presence came toward them… and from what he could feel it wasn't Kiba's mother or sister.

"Welcome home." A masculine voice said lightly as the sound of claws against wood reached Neji's ears and the smell of dogs became stronger. _Who the hell was that?!_

-Chapter 4 End-

--

A/N: **EDIT: (10/30/08) HEY!!~ SO I JUST ADDED A "COMING SOON" SECTION TO MY PROFILE!!~ :D PLEASE TAKE A LOOK IF IT'S SOMETHING YOU'RE INTERESTED IN! OR ARE CURIOUS TO SEE WHAT MIGHT BE COMING NEXT!


	5. Settling In

Chapter 5: Settling In. . .

"Ah! Kuromaru!" Kiba replied with light curiosity as he watched his mother's dog approach them. "What are you doing here?"

Neji let that information sink in. So this new presence was… Kuromaru? He thought back. Had he heard that name before? It sounded vaguely familiar. He was almost sure it wasn't the Inuzuka's father. He was concluded not to be in the picture. A low hint of a canine growl brought his attention back to the two.

"Your mother is busy with Hana working on a patient. She had me come welcome you and Hyuuga Neji back." The voice answered before snorting when a light silence fell over them. "Rude as ever… Hyuuga Neji, my name is Kuromaru. I am Tsume's companion."

Neji straightened up at the introduction, not forgetting his manners as he bowed respectfully before reaching out a hesitant hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Kiba watched with interest as he watched the slightly trembling hand. Did the Hyuuga know that Kuromaru was a dog? The light gasp that escaped the injured Hyuuga when a cool wet nose touched his hand told him no, but he didn't seem overly surprised either.

"Why don't you show Neji-kun to the guest room then come out back." Kuromaru suggested after another light moment of silence before turning, claws clicking against the wooden floor as he walked away.

Neji listened until he could hear the dog no more then waited to see what Kiba would do. He didn't sincerely trust the annoying mutt to do as told, but there was a part of him that hoped he would. He really just wanted to rest.

"Well, let's go see if the room is to your liking." Kiba said, as if he had just given in to constant nagging, as he stepped up onto the main floor, bringing his arms up to fold them behind his head. "Ah—there's a—"

Too late.

Kiba felt his face flush darkly at the undignified shocked cry from Neji followed by the feel of the other's arms flying unintentionally around his waist, his cheek coming to rest against the small of his back. Damn. He had forgotten to mention the step before Neji walked into it, thus tripping over and grabbing on to him for stability. But that wasn't the worst part. No, it was when Neji's scent floated up to his nose. It wasn't the smell of the citrus or the cedar of his body, the smell of the sweat on his skin, _or_ the smell of the sickly incense that clung to his clothes that was so delicious. It was his vulnerability.

Strange, right? Like that would have a smell… but it did! At least Neji's seemed to. And it was so wonderful, like nothing he had ever experienced before.

"Hey, asshole." Neji growled when he finally managed to collect himself, straightening his body. "You did that on purpose!"

"No, I—" Kiba winced as Neji gripped his left shoulder tightly, pulling himself to stand next to him carefully.

"While I always thought you were despicable, I didn't think you were a complete immature degenerate as well." Neji hissed as his sightless eyes managed to find Kiba's face with luck and glared at him.

While it wasn't as intimidating as usual, it was still threatening. It sent a shiver down his spine. As he turned from the Hyuuga's glare he was caught by surprise at how the other's anger suddenly hurt him. Probably because it was unjustified. He really hadn't meant to let Neji trip… but how to appease him? Swallowing his pride sourly, for _only_ this once!, Kiba gave the other a goofy grin.

"Whatever… sticks and stones, Hyuuga. Words can't hurt me—especially when I didn't understand half of the shit you just said anyway." He replied, trying to humor the other by insulting his intelligence, or, for now, his seemingly lack of one.

It seemed to work as the anger in Neji's pretty face eased lightly. _I did _not_ just call the bastard pretty!_ he mentally roared as he quickly looked away.

"Anyway… please show me to my room." Neji said in as polite a tone as the Inuzuka was going to get before a small smile darted across his lips. "Stupid mutt."

Kiba felt his eye twitch as the sudden urge to snap back a reply goaded him on. It was weird how natural it felt with the Hyuuga. "You know, that could be considered a term of endearment, _darling_."

Success!

He beamed as he watched Neji's pale cheeks flare at once, though he wasn't quite sure if anger or embarrassment was the dominating cause.

"I meant it as an insult!" The Hyuuga quickly corrected, clenching his fists angrily. "_Don't_ call me that!"

"Then don't _you_ call me a stupid mutt." Kiba replied calmly for once, sensibly.

"Hmph." The proud Hyuuga snorted. "I call them as I see them—"

A small gasp escaped pale lips as Neji tensed at the realization of his words, the action stirring the air once again with that highly appealing scent: Neji's vulnerability. It tickled Kiba's nose and he couldn't get enough… until suddenly it changed. The smell of anxiety was strong now, he could almost taste it in the air. Before he could say anything a new voice called out.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Inuzuka Tsume questioned as she came into view, spotting the two she had been looking for still standing in the entry. Sensing the air and taking in how the two stood, she frowned. What did her brat do now? "You're taking too long. Kiba, I thought you were told—"

"Yeah, we got distracted." Kiba answered right away, knowing where his mother was going with this. He didn't want to hear it at the moment.

Tsume eyed her son with an annoyed frown before clicking her tongue impatiently. "Well, go get distracted with helping your sister then and _I_ will take the Hyuuga to his room."

Kiba opened his mouth only to close it right away when his mother glared. "Fine."

Tsume sighed as she watched her son march past, Akamaru on his heels. Turning back to the Hyuuga she felt the tension ease but now the young man looked apprehensive. She couldn't say she blamed him. They didn't know each other personally and now they were stuck together for a week or so in an unfamiliar way.

"Well, let's go." She said lightly, walking toward Neji slowly so she didn't overwhelm him before taking his elbow gently and guiding him toward where they needed to go.

Neji tensed a little at her touch but only because her hand was so warm. He wasn't expecting that. He appreciated their slow pace and how she let him wander alone once they were in the room. She directed him around the tiny room and even took the time to work with him to help memorize distances.

He liked the bed. It wasn't as good as his, but he had slept on worse things. The room was comfortable and Tsume had agreed to allow him to burn incense but he had to keep the window open so it wouldn't get too strong for their noses. He could agree to that. He was, however, somewhat embarrassed when the older Inuzuka led him to the bathroom and helped him memorize where everything was. He really wished, then, that it was Kiba he was with. It would have been less awkward.

With all of that done Tsume led Neji out to where Kiba and Hana were. He could hear the sound of running water and soft splashing as Kiba groaned when Hana gasped.

"Kiba! Remember to keep clear of the sutures!" She reminded him as if she was telling him once again.

"Hana. I _know_. Calm down." Kiba replied with light annoyance.

"I'll leave you here." Tsume said gently before leaving him there alone.

Neji opened his mouth to ask what he was supposed to do before sighing and closing it. He jumped lightly when Akamaru came up beside him and nudged him forward gently. He sighed again before letting the dog lead as he took in the scents of the sun-warmed air, freshly cut grass, and dogs.

"Ah! Neji, hello! Did mom help you without being too much of a nuisance?" Hana asked lightly as she watched the Hyuuga come closer.

Neji frowned. He didn't know how to reply to that. Was she serious? He had a feeling she was just trying to be friendly but it was awkward.

"Hey, calm down man. She's just trying to be nice—a rarity for Hana." Kiba said with a smirk, trying to ease the silently growing tension.

"Hey!" Hana growled at her younger brother. "Don't make me beat you with a newspaper!"

That empty threat actually made Neji laugh, which made the siblings happy.

"You find that funny, do you?" Kiba questioned with playful agitation as he worked his task carefully.

"Sure do. You're one animal that more often than naught deserves the abuse you're dealt, I'm sure." Neji replied, a bit of his old haughtiness coming back. He was still annoyed with the other and the crap he had pulled so far.

Kiba growled. He was _trying_ to keep things civilized for once and Neji just _had_ to be a bastard about it, didn't he? "I said not to call me that!"

"Oh, no… you said not to call you a _stupid mutt_." Neji replied with mock earnest before arching a brow. "Which, of course, you are."

"PMSing bitch!" Kiba snarled, handing his sister the puppy he had been gently washing.

Neji growled as his ears turned red with embarrassment. "I'll make you regret that…"

"Oooh, I love it when you talk dirty, _daaaarling_!" Kiba snickered, knowing there was nothing the Hyuuga could do.

"Okay, kiddies, break it up. You can have your lover's spat later!" Hana quickly called as the tension between the two got heavy. It was only day one… _not_ the time to be ready to kill each other. Plus Tsunade would probably dish out punishments for stressing her patient.

"WHAT?!" The two young men roared, together for once, at her words.

"Lover's _what_?" Neji demanded, looking offended as Kiba glared at his sister.

"Stop being immature you two." Hana huffed. "There is too much to do!"

Neji crossed his arms, glaring in their direction as he gritted his teeth. He knew Hana had a point and that she really meant nothing by it… but it still annoyed him. Lover? _Him_? With _Kiba_?! That was an insult to his intelligence! And sexuality! He wasn't—he didn't—… well… no! Not going to happen! Previous experiences be damned!

Kiba turned off the water hose he had been using, glowering to himself. How dare Hana call Neji his lover in _any_ sense. Especially _in front_ of the prissy Hyuuga. No doubt he would somehow turn his anger on _him_ though _she_ said it! And not only that… he wouldn't _spat_ with a lover. To him a lover was just for sex. For it to mean something to the point where fighting occurred, well that required a commitment… and the two didn't seem to mix.

"Hey Neji… could you hold a puppy for me while Kiba and I clean out the tub?" Hana asked lightly, trying to include the young man so he could feel helpful.

"Uhh…" Neji suddenly looked hesitant as his arms slowly fell to his sides.

"Oh, don't worry! He's not dangerous. And he's sedated, so it'll be fine. You'll just have to be gentle." Hana explained in a soothing voice. "He could use the body heat."

"What if I hurt him?" He questioned softly as he shifted his weight somewhat uneasily.

Kiba gasped as the scent once again tickled his nose, nearly making him shudder. Hana arched an eyebrow at her brother before turning back to Neji.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you won't. You just have to hold him gently and not move him too much. You can handle that, right?" She replied, smoothly adding a challenge.

Neji's eyes narrowed at the sound of her challenge. Ha! He _could_ do this! "Fine, I'll hold him for you."

Hana smiled as she carried her patient over to him after wrapping him in a fluffy towel. She handed the puppy to the Hyuuga, helping with his arm posture before going to help Kiba with dumping the used water.

Kiba watched Neji out of the corner of his eye as he helped, noticing how gentle the other looked for once. Yeah… he really liked when Neji showed his humanity. It made him more likeable and less intimidating. Not that the Hyuuga threatened him…

"You like him, don't you?"

He gasped as Hana's warm breath tickled his cheek. He tried to hold back a blush as he glared back at her. "What do you mean?"

"You watch him constantly—even before now… and the way you argue with him? There's hidden flirting, right darling?" She winked as she flashed him a knowing grin.

Kiba snorted as he scrubbed his side of the dog tub. "I do think Neji is attractive, but I _don't_ like him. He's too much of a pretentious ass to try to have _any_ kind of _thing_ with him."

Hana eyed her brother as she thought about his words. She liked that their bond was very open when it came to personal things like this. It made Kiba easier to understand and help if he needed it. She knew he liked both genders and that he was fine with casual relations. She also knew he knew his preferences and she could tell he liked the young Hyuuga prodigy. What she didn't know was if he was denying it to protect himself or simply because he wasn't aware of those feelings. He had probably never experienced an attraction to someone to where it could go beyond the simple pleasures since he was still a 'pup', but he was maturing… and his reactions to the Hyuuga hinted he might be getting there. Now would be a good chance to see since Neji was with them for a week. Her brother would have to eat, sleep, and breathe with Neji—which reminded her… what had that gasp been about?

"Hey! Come eat!" Tsume called from the house, making everyone turn to her direction.

Neji offered a small smile when Hana came to collect the puppy from him. He had liked holding him. He was a little heavy but that was good. He would grow big and strong… which made Neji wonder if he was to be a nin-dog like Kiba's. The small body had been warm and the fluffy fur from his ear that started to dry had tickled his chin in a pleasant way. The scent of the shampoo was strangely floral and before he could stop it he had entertained himself with the idea of Kiba as a kid, getting washed just like the puppy with the same shampoo. It was funny.

He suddenly tensed as the imaginary floral scent was washed away by the actual scent of sweat and dogs that was Kiba. It amused him when he detected the faint floral scent mixed with it. They all mixed together so pleasantly… when did his pulse quicken?

His cheeks and ears were tinged red with his sudden blood rush as he felt Kiba's hand catch his elbow. Once again the warmth shocked him. _Were the Inuzuka unnaturally heated?_ He snatched his appendage back quickly before mentally scolding himself as he came up with an explanation.

"I can manage _myself_, stupid mutt." He said in a tone colder than he meant to. He felt the Inuzuka bristle next to him.

"Fine." Kiba muttered before stalking off. Neji bit his tongue when an apology threatened to chase after him and felt his heart sink somewhat when he felt Akamaru follow his master.

Now he _would_ have to manage himself. Why did that stupid mutt have to catch him off guard like that? And why did he have to react so immaturely himself? He sighed as his head began to throb. He would never make it. He had _no_ idea where to go, sight or no sight. Now he was left here alone and helpless until—sweet Kami! He was _helpless_! His head seemed to throb harder at this revelation as he began to feel ill.

"Damn it all! I'm cursed! I swear I am!" Kiba huffed angrily as he suddenly appeared at Neji's arm, grabbing it painfully before forcefully steering him in an unknown direction and making him walk. "First you snap at me to leave you alone then my mother snaps at me for doing so!"

"Kiba…" Neji tried weakly, holding back a wince when the annoyed Inuzuka's grip tightened more as he stumbled blindly to keep up with the other's pace. He swallowed roughly when his stomach started to churn. "K-Kiba…"

"Just shut up and deal with it, okay?" Kiba snapped back before slowing a little at the sight of the other young man paling more so than normal. "…Hey, are you okay?"

"I want to lie down…" Neji frowned as he stumbled, falling into Kiba's arm. _Damnit! This sucks!_

_Ugh! That damn scent again!_ Kiba wrinkled his nose, trying to hold his breath. He didn't understand it. Why did it affect him so much? And _why_ did it have to come from _him_? Did he subconsciously get off on watching the proud Hyuuga struggle and, for once, need help? It was that damn scent that brought him back—before he could even think about it! It messed with his head—he didn't like it.

Bringing his attention back to Neji he snaked the arm the other had fallen against around his waist before using his other hand to sweep Neji's legs into the air, cradling him to his chest. He smirked at the Hyuuga's shocked cry.

"Damn you're heavy Hyuuga. I bet you're just playing sick so I'll carry your fat—" Kiba shook with laughter as he walked while the other shot him a death glare, mouth scowling in offense. He didn't mind the anger so much at the moment. He was happy to piss the Hyuuga off—anything to stop the smell.

"Kiba, I swear…" Neji hissed between his teeth before trailing off as his headache got worse.

Kiba just smiled back, though the other didn't see, as he stepped into the guest room that was temporarily Neji's. He dropped him on the bed before leaving him to his peace. He paused after he shut the door as he heard something thud against it, followed by a strangled growl.

Neji growled as he heard his misaimed pillow thud softly against the door. He promised himself that he would get Kiba back! But before that? He let out an exhausted sigh as he fell back on an extra pillow. Today was just too much… too draining. He was surprised he had lasted this long.

A minute later he was fast asleep.

* * *

Neji jerked awake at the light sound of knocking. He blinked a few times before sighing as his vision remained as dark as ever. The knocking came a little louder and he sat up, brushing some loose locks from his face. He was happy to find that his headache, at least, had gotten better.

"Yes?" He called out softly as he moved himself to sit at the edge of the bed. He heard the door open slowly before someone stepped in.

"Neji, how are you feeling? Is there anything you need?" Hana's voice questioned softly as he felt her approach him before a warm hand touched his cheek lightly.

"I feel better now, thank you." Neji replied slowly, trying not to flinch from the touch.

"Good!" Hana said happily. Neji could _hear_ her smile as she pulled her hand away. "Now I can insist you come down to dinner!"

"Dinner?" He blinked. How long had he slept?

"Yeah. Mom was worried when you skipped lunch, but we all figured you could use rest. I can only imagine how exhausting the day has been for you." Hana explained as she placed a testing hand on his upper arm. When he didn't object she pulled him to his feet and linked her arm with his, guiding him along slowly.

Neji obediently followed as he thought about the woman's words. She had done it again. Called Tsume-san 'mom' in a way like she was _his_ mother too. Was it habitual? Or was she just trying to make him feel included? He couldn't guess. Maybe it was a little of both.

Delicious smells reached his nose as they drew closer to their destination. He blushed lightly when his stomach rumbled happily in response. He had picked at his breakfast, not too hungry, then he missed lunch. He could safely say he was starving. He heard Akamaru bark happily somewhere to his right as the sound of a dish being placed on the floor followed.

"There you go, Akamaru!" Kiba said with a small laugh as he watched his dog practically attack the food he had placed before him. He smiled when he saw Neji enter with Hana. "Oh! I see Sleep Beauty has awakened!"

Neji frowned as he heard Tsume and Hana laugh. _Stupid mutt!_

"He _is_ rather pretty, isn't he?" Hana asked playfully as she nudged his side.

"I am not!" Neji shot back defensively. When he heard them laugh again he sighed. They were just including him in what was probably natural teasing. He missed the silence of home.

"Neji, seriously… I've never seen someone so pretty—that was a guy." Kiba taunted as he watched the other. It really was fun to pick at him when there was nothing he could do about it.

"Better a male beauty than a horrid beast like you!" Neji raged back. Kiba was enjoying this—he _knew_ it! And it pissed him off. He may be blinded but he swore on all things heavenly if Kiba didn't stop tormenting him… he wouldn't make it to his eighteenth birthday!

There was a brief pause of silence before both Tsume and Hana were heard roaring with laughter. Kiba frowned while Neji blinked in confusion. From the way they were laughing, he didn't think it was from anything he said… so what—

"That's hilarious!" Hana gasped, deeply amused.

"Beauty and the Beast!" Tsume agreed, explaining the cause of their laughter.

Neji gasped in offense when it clicked what was meant by that while Kiba scowled at his _dear_ mother and older sister.

"That's _not_ funny! That's a stupid love story!" He argued, annoyance crossing his features.

"I think it's very fitting…" Tsume answered calmly as she collected herself.

"Well, _I_ don't. It boggles the mind how _anyone_ could think I could be matched with _that_!" Neji scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Aww, don't be like that, Hyuuga. I'm sure if you charm my son with your warm heart and quick intellect, that beast will turn into a handsome prince." Tsume teased. She kind of like how easily Neji's feathers were ruffled. The Hyuugas were too tense. She loved the thought of breaking him.

"Ha! _Heart_? Not even the Wizard could gift him with one of those!" Kiba growled, pissed at Neji's earlier 'stupid mutt' comment.

"_I'd_ have better luck turning a _toad_ in a prince!" Neji retaliated, anger clear on his face.

Hana watched the two before smirking. _…Interesting._ "Oh come on, you two. Don't be like that. We're just teasing. It's no fun when it's all gloomy."

For some reason Neji instantly calmed at that, taking a deep and calming breath before he heard Kiba mutter something which seemed to earn him a smack from his mother. He smiled at that thought. He sighed in silent relief when Hana took his elbow and led him to their table. She seated him in a deferential way before lightly telling him what was being served and getting him what he wanted.

Neji did well for the most part when it came to feeding himself but when he started to fumble he quickly became embarrassed, which made him fumble more. Finally Tsume tried to ask politely if he wanted help only to have it blow up in her face.

Growling as he slammed his chopsticks down, Neji pushed himself to his feet before stomping off toward the way he had come from. A little. Slightly off course, instead of going to the hallway he walked right into the wall. Tears stung at his eyes but he fought them back.

Tsume frown as she watched her momentary ward. She probably should have thought on that before asking. She sighed when he hit the wall before glaring at her son, promising him pain if he laughed.

Kiba smiled guiltily before sending Akamaru to help the injured Hyuuga.

-Chapter 5 End-

--

A/N: OMGosh! I finally updated. It's crazy how long it took... ah! Sorry about that. But. It's back in the flow again so hopefully I won't accidentally neglect it... Ehehe. Eek! Are there still people even reading this? I... hope so.

Lol. Neji is just a big ball of unhappy. And Kiba isn't helping. But... I tried to make it funny. Not sure if I accomplished that... things calm down though. And soon. I think Neji is allowed one day, at least, to be bratty after everything... -shrug-


	6. Starting Day 1

**Chapter 6: Starting Day 1. . .**

It was probably because of his anger… but at the moment he really could not think of a time where he had been more humiliated in his life! Being branded with the Branch family mark and forced almost into servitude? Nope. Losing to the immature failure Naruto use to be during his first Chuunin exam? Hardly.

Neji huffed. He was certain he was being overdramatic… but losing sense of self, pride, and dignity all in one go? Especially in front of an annoying stupid mutt he just couldn't _stand_ at the moment? He felt he should be warranted some slack. He sighed as guilt started to creep up and nibble at him when he finally managed to make the burning in his cheeks go away. He had been quite rude to Tsume-san when there was no need for it. Now _he_ was shaming himself.

Stepping away from the door in which he had been standing at for the past five minutes since he had closed it after Akamaru had helped him to his room, Neji stumbled over to the bed and sat on the edge. After a few seconds of nothing he rubbed gently at his closed eyelids when his eyes started to throb. He would have to use that disgusting paste soon. Maybe he should call Hana after he got ready for bed so she could put some on before he retired early for the night. He really was quite tired—even after the nap he had had earlier. Smiling when his idea sounded like a good plan, he slid slowly from the bed and proceeded to dig out some bed clothes and incense to make him feel more at home.

It didn't take him long to get changed for bed but he got a little held up when trying to put his incense together and get the window open. He refused to acknowledge the suggestion that he ask for help when it crossed his mind, determined to complete the task himself. When he finally got it all in order he grumbled over the added headache to his already throbbing eyes. Wanting to just lie down and go to sleep, he pushed himself to call for Hana first. If the throbbing was this bad now… he'd hate to see what he might wake up to. Getting up to go to the door, he tensed when there was a sudden light knock before the sound of it opening.

"Neji-kun?"

_Hana!_ She had come to him? He almost cried with relief. Now he wouldn't have to wait! "Yes?"

"I've come to apply your paste… is that okay?" She asked lightly, like if she was too loud she would upset him. That made him frown.

Neji nodded in response and let her guide him back to the bed. He winced in disgust at the smell and feel then sighed in relief when it started to ease the throbbing right away. Tsunade… was a goddess of medicine! When she added the patches he couldn't stop himself from blushing lightly at the humiliation of the things.

"Is there anything else you need?" Hana asked gently as she wiped her hands. "Would you like a bath before bed?"

Neji opened his mouth to reply only to pause. Why did it sound like she was asking if he wanted _her_ to bathe him? "I—no, thank you. I just want… to sleep."

"I understand… good night Neji-kun." Hana said with a smile before petting his head once and leaving.

Neji stared blankly into the darkness, wondering at Hana's weird touch. What had that been about? Maybe… their family was the kind that embraced each other and showed physical approval and support and… all that. Frowning he tried to remember if his father had ever hugged him or touched him in a loving manner… it was so long ago. Hard to remember. Sighing he pulled back the blankets before climbing into bed and laying on his stomach, his left hand supporting his cheek under the pillow. When the scent of the incense reached his nose he breathed it in happily, enjoying the calming effect it had on him.

Unfortunately… as it relaxed him… he also let down his guards and before he even knew it was coming, a sob escaped his throat. He had nothing to hide his emotions behind now so he gave in and cried, muffling the sound with the pillow. He wondered why this embarrassing thing had not happened the previous night but then figured the shock of it all had still been too strong. He cried over his recent state—and hopefully temporary—until the patches became soaked and felt gross. Sniffling, he turned onto his back and brought his hands to rest on his stomach. Annoyed that he felt a little better after such a weak show of control he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

* * *

His heart was pounding as his body twitched, longing to give in and respond to what his mind was telling him to do. Closing his eyes tightly he buried his face into Akamaru's fur, breathing in deeply to drown out that other annoying scent that was trying to entice him. That damn Hyuuga! What was it with him? What was it with _him_ he _should_ be asking! It was _his_ nose reacting to Neji… he highly doubted the Hyuuga was doing it on purpose. It was also he, himself, who had stupidly went to listen outside Neji's door to see if he needed any help—so he could annoy him about it! And then he heard… him crying.

He wasn't quite sure why he felt a wave of sympathy until he remembered… Neji really wasn't such a bad guy. At least not anymore. And then the smell hit him again and with it a swirl of feelings. He was angry on Neji's behalf and wanted to hurt the one responsible for his suffering. He was also empathetic to the older man's pain. And an instinctive protective urge rose, stronger than any he felt before. Of course when he thought on it he was able to reason that with his birthday fast approaching and his body approaching the final stages of manhood… such instincts were bound to become stronger. And since Neji was the first to induce such feelings on him since… he _did_ consider the Hyuuga a friend, it was why he was the first to get such a strong reaction.

He didn't like it. He hadn't even been around Neji for a full day… and the other was starting to bother him. And not in an annoying kind of way… no. Neji made him feel weird. He knew he had an attraction to Neji—who wouldn't! The man was beautiful yet oozed masculinity that he was sure drew both sexes to the Hyuuga in masses. But his attitude was a problem. Neji seemed to be a usually calm and responsive person but if you irked him in the slightest he would become cold and distant. And Kiba couldn't resist teasing him.

He sighed, petting Akamaru's head when a wet nose nudged his stomach. His attraction… he'd found others appealing but they didn't make him feel weird and he knew it wasn't love. He didn't have that kind of bond with anyone not related to him—though Shino and Hinata probably came close being his fellow teammates and all. So then what…? Maybe… he just felt weird around him because he was, for the moment, responsible for him. He paused in his petting as he thought about that. That made sense. Smiling, he ruffled Akamaru's fur before climbing to his feet and undressing for bed.

If he kept that in mind… maybe he would be able to deal with the Hyuuga better as well. That would make the coming week _so_ much easier! Of course he would have to resist temptation.

Feeling his body respond to the thought of the sexy Hyuuga he added 'of any kind' to his previous thought.

* * *

Kiba hesitated before shaking his head and gritting his teeth. They had gotten off to a bad start! He couldn't let today continue on that road—for his _own_ sanity! While it was fun to tease Neji, being speared on the edge of his angry tongue kind of took the fun out of it. Brushing brown locks out of his eyes he knocked once before opening the door only to find Neji still in bed. What was, for a few seconds, a playful mood quickly turned serious as his nose took in that Neji was in some kind of distress. Walking closer to the bed he saw the sheets were twisted around his legs and he was writhing in his sleep, mumbling something as sweat slid over furrowed brows. Was he having a nightmare?

"Ne—"

"Ah, Kiba! There you are!"

Kiba jerked back from the motion of reaching out to the older male to turn and see Hana in the doorway with a breakfast tray in her hands.

"Mom said to send you down but you weren't in your room…" Hana tailed off as her eyes fell on Neji. Frowning, she set the tray down next to the bed before sitting on the edge next to Neji's body and pulling out a handkerchief and dabbing at his forehead. "Kiba back up… Neji-kun? Neji-kun wake up."

Arching a brow at the soft tones Hana used when addressing their guest, Kiba did as told and moved to stand in the doorway. Stupid Hana! He could have awoken Neji on his own just fine!

"Come on Neji-kun!" Hana insisted as she proceeded to shake him lightly.

This seemed to work as Neji gasped and jerked to a sitting position, breathing harshly as he tried to get his bearings. Hana helped brace him before hushing him gently as she took the patches from his eyes.

Neji seemed to calm for a second before tensing. "Who is—"

"It's just me. You were having a nightmare…" Hana explained as she rested a warm hand on his cheek.

Kiba was surprised when he felt annoyance at the way he sister touched him—even more so when that damn Hyuuga allowed it. He wouldn't allow _him_ to touch him so freely! And _he_ was the one who was supposed to be looking after him!

Neji closed his eyes as he breathed deeply to calm himself. Hana… said he had been having a nightmare? What was he—ah. He had been… dreaming about the mission. He sighed before frowning lightly when he smelled Kiba. Was he—

"I've brought you up some breakfast on mom's orders. She thought maybe you would like the morning meal to yourself." Hana said as she removed her hand to grab the tray and place it on Neji's lap. "It's eggs with fish on rice… weird combo, right? But I assure you everything tastes good. There is also tea and water…"

Neji patiently allowed Hana to guide his hand to two cups, one with a ridged mouth that held the tea and the other with a smooth surface, the water. With that done she applied his morning paste before getting up to leave.

"If you need anything, just call. I'll keep an ear out for you." Hana smiled as she walked to the door. "You know… you're really quite pretty in the morning light, Neji-kun."

Kiba glared at his sister when she said that before she was pushing him out of the room ahead her. He was able to see Neji blush at the teasing compliment before Hana shut the door and he was happy to note Neji didn't look pleased at being told that.

"Jeeze Hana, do you have to flirt with everything that has a bit of testosterone?" Kiba grumbled as he followed his sister to get breakfast.

Hana smiled as she walked. "Is that disapproval I hear or jealousy, little brother?"

Kiba paused in his steps for a split second before walking again as he growled. "Disapproval obviously! Besides… you'd be wasting your time!"

Hana stopped at the kitchen entryway to smirk at the younger Inuzuka male as she placed a hand on her hip. "Says you. Who knows… maybe a female's care is all it will take to loosen the stoic Hyuuga up. Besides… since when does wasted time make flirting any less fun? He's fair game since you don't have a claim on him and no _way_ is mom going to look his way."

Kiba stared at his sister for a minute before his mouth curled into a displeased frown. Evil bitch with annoyingly valid points! He _didn't_ have a claim on Neji and there was no way in hell he was going to ever make one. Fine. Let Hana do whatever… Neji would never accept her and she'd only be making a fool of herself! But… what if— "Don't touch him! I'm suppose to watch him and I don't want your lustful pheromones anywhere near me!"

Hana arched an eyebrow. "Technically he is mom's responsibility… and lustful pheromones? Please. It's Neji you would be smelling—"

"He's mine to watch! So leave him alone!" Kiba barked at the annoying woman before pushing past her to get to the kitchen.

Hana smiled as she watched him go. Obviously he felt _something_ for the Hyuuga if he was going to get so defensive. That was good. Now to get him to see it. The way she saw it… even if all didn't end well with the two… Neji could be a good learning experience and Kiba could be good at getting Neji to open up.

* * *

"Gochisousama…" Neji said politely as he brought his hands together and bowed his head. The food had been wonderful. Meals at the Hyuuga house were different… but the authenticity of a 'home cooked' breakfast… left a better taste in his mouth. A mother's breakfast…

He let his mind chase after long forgotten thoughts as a nice breeze floated in from the window, caressing his face. It felt nice.

"Neji-kun?" Hana's voice questioned from the other side of the door a few minutes later, making him turn his head toward it. "Are you done with your breakfast?"

"Yes." Neji answered as he moved the tray to sit next to him as he heard the door open and Hana walk in, another breeze stirring some loose strands of his hair.

"Well… mom and Kiba have decided to spend some time talking about party preparations and I have some nin dogs to care for… but if you'd like, I can bring you outside to enjoy the nice weather while you wait. And if you need anything I am only a shout away…" Hana said conversationally as she gathered the tray.

Neji thought on that and decided he was already a prisoner to lost sight, he didn't need to be a prisoner to the house as well. It would be nice to go outside and meditate… "I would like to go outside."

"Right." Hana nodded her understanding before taking the tray and heading toward the door. "Get dressed and I will come back in ten minutes—you don't need any help do you?"

Neji shook his head slowly.

"Okay then! Back in a bit!" Hana said cheerfully before leaving the room.

Neji dressed slowly, making sure he got everything on right a bit obsessively by feel before binding his hair and donning his head piece. When finished with that he gathered his bathroom essentials and made his way toward it, stumbling a few times.

When Hana came to retrieve him he had just finished using the bathroom, making him feel a little awkward. He let her lead him outside, going silently and thanking her politely when she left him at a supposedly nice spot before going on her own way. He felt relief flood him as he breathed in the fresh air and the trees and the grass. Freedom. His heart's sanctuary. Finding a soft patch of grass he sat on it and began his meditative breathing, releasing himself to the peaceful state where he had no worries.

* * *

"Kiba…? Kiba!" His mother called for the fifth time, sounding annoyed.

Kiba sighed and turned his attention back to his mother. "Calm down. I heard you. That's fine… food is food."

Tsume sighed as she leaned back in her chair and stretched. Getting her son to focus was harder than counting to a thousand in one breath. She had an idea as to what had him so distracted and wasn't too pleased with it.

"Kiba, why don't you see if Hana needs any help. I am going to go and check on the Hyuuga." Tsume said with another sigh as she got to her feet. "Come meet us when you're done with that."

Kiba watched his mother go with curiosity before getting to his feet as well and sniffing out his sister, Akamaru on his heels. He was still annoyed with her and really didn't want to help her… but his mother wouldn't hear any excuses. Crazy ass women! When he found Hana examining an injured dog's leg he was relieved to hear she had nothing she needed help with… and that Neji's scent wasn't strong on her, meaning they hadn't spent that much time together. As he turned to walk away he was halted by a warning from his older sister.

"Neji seems to be in a peaceful mood today… try to keep it that way." Hana smiled.

Kiba rolled his eyes and walked away. What the hell did she mean by that?! Following his mother's scent as it mixed with Neji's he didn't have long to brood over his sister's words as his curiosity rose when his mother shouting reached his ears… even more so when Neji's shouts followed hers.

"Use the damn thing you stubborn brat!" Tsume yelled at the Hyuuga, brandishing the walking stick at him.

Neji, unable to see it, didn't appear intimidated in the least as he crossed his arms and held his ground. "I said _no_!"

"Stop being so prideful Hyuuga! It will help you!" Tsume tried to reason while yelling.

"I'd rather die first!" Neji growled back, refusing.

"Don't make that sound so appealing!" Tsume grumbled before spotting her son. "Kiba! Good! Come talk some sense into his hard headed subdivision of your species!"

Kiba laughed as he approached them. "Tried mom… he flat out refused me too."

Tsume looked annoyed at this before seeming to give up. "Fine! Be stubborn! But I had better not hear any complaints!"

With that Tsume marched off before the urge to strangle the Hyuuga became too much. Kiba was impressed. When his mom wanted you to do something… you did it. Apparently not Neji. _And_ he was still breathing? Definitely impressive. He frowned as the sudden urge to laugh and hug Neji close came over him. That… was a weird combo.

"I will _not_ use that vile thing!" Neji's voice interrupted his thoughts, bringing his attention to him. He was surprised to see Neji glaring in his direction.

"How do you know where I am?" He blurted without thinking, wincing when Neji gave him an annoyed frown.

"I can still sense your chakra, you know." Neji replied softly.

"Oh yeah…" Kiba was happy Neji couldn't see his embarrassment.

"Yes… well, I _won't_ use that stick!" Neji said again, seeming determined to remain defiant.

Kiba smiled at him and the way his bottom lip pouted with his rebellion and his brows drew together. "Whatever, I really don't care…"

For a moment Neji looked a little disappointed that he didn't argue back before looking relieved. He was so nice to look at when his face was relaxed and unguarded. It made him tingle with pleasure at getting to see this rare side of Neji. And it ended too soon when the Hyuuga became guarded again.

"Kiba… may I ask you something?" Neji asked slowly as his eyes moved from Kiba to the grass.

"Um… sure?" Kiba replied while masking his curiosity as he watched the slightly shorter male brace himself for something.

"…Why do you always stare at me?" Neji asked firmly and clearly, keeping his eyes averted.

Kiba choked on his saliva in shock at the question. He noticed?! "I don't—you must—"

"Kiba… I feel it. When someone stares at you or watches you constantly… you feel their eyes on you. So _why_ do you keep staring at me?" Neji insisted, bringing pale eyes back to the dog nin's direction.

He wanted to deny it but figured that wouldn't get him anywhere so he tried a different approach. "Obviously because I love you so much."

Neji blinked before frowning. "You don't have to be sarcastic!"

"Neji… I thought Tsunade-sama ordered you to be looked after… so that's what I am trying to do." Kiba replied when inspiration struck. "Even though I don't really want to… and Hana is the one hitting on you, if you recall."

"Oh?" Apparently he didn't. Kiba wanted to smack himself at Neji's surprised response. "Hana-san… was flirting…?"

Kiba didn't like the other's thoughtful look—was the Hyuuga _actually_ considering his sister?! About to try to discourage Neji from responding he was silenced when Neji sighed.

"She doesn't expect anything from me, does she?" He asked slowly, seeming worried.

What? So… Neji wasn't considering his sister? A small part of him felt pleased. Hana and Neji together… would just be too weird. Smirking he smacked Neji's shoulder lightly. "Don't worry about her.. unless—do you _want_ to get with her?"

"Heavens no!" Neji blurted, rubbing his arm with a scowl, before blushing lightly. "No… disrespect to Hana-san or anything…"

Kiba laughed, relief making everything funnier. "Why are you always so polite Neji?"

Neji glared, seeming to take the question as an insult as he held his head high and replied haughtily. "I cannot help I was raised with manners unlike _some_ people."

Kiba rolled his eyes, forcing himself not to be bated, though he couldn't keep the annoyance one hundred percent from his voice. "I was just asking out of curiosity… you're like Hinata."

That appeared to be the wrong thing to say as Neji's face turned red with anger. "Hinata-sama and I are _nothing_ alike!"

"I didn't mean—" Kiba tried to explain, thinking Neji was offended to be bunched with his soft spoken and extremely shy cousin.

"Hinata-sama is much more pure… she's polite out of humility." Neji muttered as he brought his eyes to gaze down at his feet. "I only do what is expected of the Hyuuga name…"

Kiba watched the other with interest. He and Hinata were more alike than he thought. "Maybe…"

"Don't you dare tell her that!" Neji scowled, looking embarrassed by his unintentional confession.

He had to bite back a smile and make his tone sound bored before he could respond. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Neji glared in his direction with mistrust before sighing. "I'll deny everything."

"If you say so." The damn Hyuuga would! Because it would be such a crime for Hinata to know what Neji thought of her.

"Kiba…?" Neji suddenly asked lightly as his body relaxed a little.

The Inuzuka was struck stupid for a second at the sight before pulling himself together. "What?"

"What am I to do today to help?" Neji asked politely, getting a professional air. It was kind of weird.

"Ah…" Kiba drew a blank. His mother didn't have anything planned for today—at least nothing that needed Neji yet but he didn't want to admit that. Neji would probably go off on his own. "Well I thought we would get you use to your… new state, for starters. And since you don't want to use that mean old stick…"

Sometimes… he _was_ a genius! He smiled as he watched Neji frown in annoyance then get a thoughtful look.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Neji questioned with light interest.

"Well… first by getting you to walk around more confidently even without sight. Since you're a shinobi that should help… and since we're outside it should prove easier to begin with." Kiba said casually as he placed a hand on his hip while looking around the yard.

"Is that so?" Neji asked as he thought on Kiba's words. It didn't sound like that bad of an idea…

"Yeah. There are a lot of trees and plants for you to sense chakra from to help guide you and enough space where you can walk without the worry of bumping in to something." Kiba explained as he watched Neji begin to accept this.

"Okay… I suppose it doesn't sound so stupid after all… what are you going to do?" Neji asked with a little hesitancy.

"Observe you, help with what I can…" Kiba replied carefully.

Neji was silent for a minute, probably trying to measure his sincerity before nodding his head. "How should I…?"

"Just walk. Sense the area around you. I _promise_ not to let you hit anything." Kiba added as he watched the Hyuuga's face twist with light unease.

"And why should I believe you?" Neji snapped, unable to help himself. He didn't trust Kiba with this. Why should he? He had been an ass so far!

Kiba grinned at his predicted reaction. "Because I really don't want to deal with your anger at the moment, so why would I lie?"

Neji seemed surprised by that reply before accepting it. "Oh…"

"Yeah… so get walking!" Kiba encouraged with a bossy tone.

-Chapter 6 End-

--

**A/N:** Woo! I finally put out another chapter! Sorry it's been a while... but hopefully this makes up for it! Yay KibaNeji! It's... starting to get a move on. Kiba is slow, but that's okay. He has a smart mother and sister... and Neji is too concerned with himself at the moment. Yeah.

Hana. A little mean, I think but worth it. Nothing makes realizations come faster than a little jealousy? And why is Neji's vulnerbility so sweet to Kiba? Well... that will be explained sometimes soon. And... I guess that's all I really have to say. Lol. I am getting lame at Author's Notes.


	7. Day 1, Part II

**Chapter 7: Day 1, Part II. . .**

"Yeah… so get walking!" Kiba encouraged with a bossy tone.

Neji scowled at him before closing his eyes and feeling the area around him. He could sense a tree thirteen feet away… Kiba and Akamaru five feet… two birds flying north. Taking a cautious step he soon followed it with another then another… until a snort of impatience came from Kiba.

"What?!" Neji growled at the annoying shinobi, stopping in place.

"With _confidence_ Hyuuga! Stop looking so scared you're going to walk into something!" Kiba barked back. It was a little disappointing and gut wrenching to watch the older male move with such hesitance when he was usually so graceful and sure.

"It's not exactly easy when I cannot see where I am going!" Neji yelled back, voice trembling a little.

Kiba stumbled back, bringing a hand up to cover his nose when that sickly sweet scent assaulted it. _Damn it!_ Another swirl of feelings swept through him. A part of him wanted to hold Neji and soothe him gently and because of that he weird feeling crept up on him making him feel a little sick. He had to get Neji to calm down.

Taking a deep breath through his mouth, he forced his voice to stay calm. "I know… but isn't that the purpose of this? And I already told you I won't let you walk into anything so stop worrying about that. This should be second nature to you…"

Neji snorted incredulously at the thought that Kiba would honestly be his eyes before calming a little at the younger male's complimenting encouragement… _Second nature…?_ Did he truly believe that? Chewing his bottom lip he closed his eyes and drew a deep breath in through his nose. Air of confidence! Even if he couldn't see… it didn't take away who he was! He was still Hyuuga Neji!

Eyebrows furrowing with determination he tilted his chin defiantly before taking a hesitant step at first, feeling the area around him before taking another more confident one… slowly working up to an easy pace. Kiba watched with a twisted feeling in his stomach. Watching the Hyuuga gave him an odd sense of pride he couldn't understand. The way Neji's face twisted softly with determination and his arms spread out, probably subconsciously, as if to help keep his balance made him want to touch him. To run a congratulatory hand down his back, to press a soft kiss to—

Kiba jostled himself out of his thoughts the same time Akamaru's bark sounded. Quickly looking to Neji he saw the older shinobi walk into a rock, tripping over it. Throwing himself forward he caught Neji in his arms before he fell forward too far. Giving a sigh of relief he tensed a little when he felt Neji's warm breath puff against his neck, the Hyuuga's surprise salting the air around them.

His skin tingled and he wanted to pull the shorter one to him but before those thoughts could run through twice, Neji came out of his shock and pulled away before growling lightly.

"Way to watch out stupid mutt!" Neji gritted between clenched teeth, a small stab of disappointment hitting him. He had tried to put… blind faith in Kiba and he let him down.

"I'm sorry Neji! I didn't see the rock. It was hiding in the grass." Kiba explained as he tried to reach out to the older man's arm only to have it pulled away.

Neji took a step back away from the dog nin's added body heat as he thought about Kiba's words, decided he sounded genuinely apologetic. Perhaps it had been an accident. "Fine…"

Kiba watched as Neji put up his guard again, body language clearly telling him to keep his distance. Was Neji really that offended? Taking another step toward him he tried to apologize again until he saw the other tense. "Neji…"

"D-Don't touch me." Neji warned, unsure of why Kiba was suddenly going tactile on him. That in itself was a bit disturbing but more so at the heat. It really was weird. He felt it from Hana and Tsume as well, but Kiba suddenly seemed warmer. It didn't seem to burn him though… but melt him instead and it was an uncomfortable feeling.

Kiba paused in his step. Don't touch him? A bite of annoyance surfaced. Now he was just being bitchy again. And it irked him that the older male never told _Hana_ not to touch him. "Will you—"

He winced as Neji forcefully struck out at him in defense, barely blocking before his jaw was greeted by an angry Hyuuga fist. Sure! The bastard walked with the grace of a meek kitten but still fought with the confidence of a lion—wait. Watching Neji sense him out he reached forward again only to have another attack launched.

Kiba blocked before smirking. "Ha! Like you could ever land a hit on me Hyuuga. A fumbling kitten like you is no threat at all."

Once again Neji flushed with anger before snarling and lunged out at him, swiping violently. "Screw you Inuzuka!"

Kiba watched attentively, not wanting to take an accidental hit. It would hurt like a bitch and it would be no fun what-so-ever. He was pleased when he stepped away, Neji magnetically following while not even second guessing his steps as he tried to hit the younger shinobi.

After a few minutes and a couple near hits Kiba laughed and caught Neji's wrists and jerked him forward so he stumbled into his chest before leaning in to whisper against his ear. "_Now_ you walk with confidence…"

Neji blinked in momentary confusion before realizing what the dog nin had done. _Idiot!_ Body heating up from anger and close contact with Kiba, Neji tugged on his arm to pull it free. "Let me go!"

Kiba frowned before releasing him, watching him stumble back. Why was he acting so weird? "Look—"

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Neji complained as he rubbed at his wrists. He could still feel Kiba touching him, the skin on his wrists tingling. Was he allergic or something?

Not sure what the Hyuuga meant, Kiba opened his mouth to retort that he should just relax when Neji decided he should clarify.

"Why are you so hot? Are you half a human furnace or something?" The Hyuuga questioned as he took another step back.

This surprised Kiba. Human furnace? He was talking about body heat? Lifting a hand to his cheek he felt it, testing. "What are you talking about? I feel normal."

"Maybe to you." Neji replied, crossing his arms before wrinkling his nose in distaste. "And how dare you trick me! Do you honestly have a death wish?!"

Kiba wondered for a second at Neji's previous complaint before registering his new one and laughing. "I thought it was a good idea."

"Simpleton." Neji muttered, not about to agree. While it made him worry less about the things he would over think on, it also made him look bad by showing how little control he had over his emotions. Of course… being with Kiba didn't help. He didn't know why but Kiba was like a match to his fuel—and the Inuzuka knew it, which only made it worse because he didn't seem to mind trying to set him off.

"I may be simple but I get the job done." Kiba shrugged as he watched Neji in thought. It gave him an odd sense of triumph knowing—for _sure_—it was he who the other was thinking about. Whether it be good or bad.

Neji arched a brow at that acceptance, a small laugh bubbling in his chest. _Only a simpleton…_ "Yes, well—"

"You know… I haven't been able to train for two days now… and I guess it's making me a bit… restless. Seeing you've still got some fire… wanna spar a little?" He asked suddenly as the idea struck him, not bothering to think twice about Neji's possible reactions.

"I—" Neji faltered, caught by surprise at the question. Spar? _Now?_ A part of him was happy at the thought. He would _love_ to work out some of his stress! But then there came the mistrust. Why would Kiba ask him this when he knew he couldn't see? Was he trying to take advantage of the situation?

Kiba, sensing Neji's hesitance, tried to offer, "It would be to your advantage of course. I don't care as long as I get to move around."

Neji chewed his lip thoughtfully. "I… suppose."

Kiba frowned. "You know… despite what you think, I am not out to get you Neji."

Neji's head snapped up, his pale eyes unseeingly meeting Kiba's. "What?"

"I… well, you're making it seem like I have an ulterior motive. You're fun to tease and piss off but I wouldn't do things to actually _hurt_ you." Kiba explained lightly, shrugging again though the other couldn't see it.

Neji absorbed that, feeling himself relax a little before a smirk spread across his lips. "I'm _fun_ to tease and piss off? Well… lets see how fun it is… to kick your ass!"

Kiba blinked in confusion before gasping and jumping back when the Hyuuga attacked almost… playfully. An amused smile appeared as he muttered to himself, "Bring it on kitten…"

* * *

Neji lay in the cool shade, his head resting on his discarded shirt so he could press his bare skin against the grass. His hands still tingled with the dulling stinging of skin meeting skin or clothes with practiced force. He could hear Akamaru snoring lightly next to his hip, the dog choosing to nap while his owned played. Closing his eyes he inhaled deeply, smelling the grass… the summer air… his sweat… and dog. The same dog he smell that he connected to Kiba, which made sense. Kiba and Akamaru always seemed to be together. Speaking of Kiba…

He could hear the Inuzuka walking toward him before the smell greeted him, followed by his words.

"Okay! I got water, some cheese, fruit, and jerky! The stuff is awesome!" Kiba said happily as he approached before sitting on Neji's left, two feet away.

Neji sat up slowly as he listened to Kiba set the stuff down in the grass. The smell of jerky stood out the strongest, making it hard to guess at what fruit he had brought.

"Here's some water…" Kiba said as he pushed the cold bottle into pale hands. He made sure Neji had a good grip before releasing since it was starting to sweat. "I brought apples, strawberries, and raspberries. I, err, don't really know what you like."

"That's fine…" Neji said politely as he uncapped the bottle and took a deep drink.

Kiba, about to offer his companion some jerky, found himself suddenly distracted as he looked up to see Neji taking a drink. His eyes were closed, face relaxed as some water dribbled out of the corner of his mouth, trailing down his throat and onto his pale chest. He only stopped looking when Akamaru nudged his hand, wanting a treat.

Shaking his head to clear it of unwanted—well, more like _unneeded_ thoughts he threw a piece of jerky for Akamaru to chase before clearing his throat silently. "Uh, is there anything you want?"

With a reluctant sort of air, Neji pulled the bottle from his lips before using his free hand to wipe the liquid from his mouth. "Um… an apple?"

Kiba nodded and grabbed a large apple from the bowl he had brought the fruit in and pressed it into the other's hands like he had the water. "Here ya go."

Neji took the apple with a nod in thanks, feeling it was wet. Kiba had washed it? Bringing it to his lips he smelled it curiously before taking a bite. The apple, such a simple thing, enveloped his senses. The smell of the apple was sweet and of the earth, the taste tangy and somehow crisp on his tongue. The juice mixed with his saliva causing the taste to linger. "Mmm…"

Kiba watched with interest as the Hyuuga munched on the apple with awe like it was the first he ever tasted. Shaking his head with a small smile he threw another piece of jerky for his dog before biting into a piece of one himself. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Kiba started talking without thinking.

"Neji? What's your favorite color?" Kiba winced at the dumb question, unable to take it back.

Neji paused as he was about to take another bite. That was random. A defensive part told him to tell the other it was none of his business… while another actually took the question into consideration.

The Inuzuka watched the older male frown, though he wasn't sure if it was in thought or annoyance. About to accept he wasn't going to get an answer he was suddenly proved wrong.

"Blue…" Neji answered lightly, his lips brushing against the apple as he spoke.

"Blue?" Kiba repeated, trying to fight the urge to ask why.

"Yes, blue." Neji confirmed as he took a small bite of his apple, chewing slowly before swallowing. "It's the color of the sky… the sky, a sanctuary from all that binds me to this earth. Blue is like the color of freedom."

Kiba blinked. He hadn't expected such a serious reply. "I see…"

"While you have sight, I highly doubt you _see_…" Neji muttered as he set his apple aside, no longer hungry for it.

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?" Kiba asked defensively as he glared at the beautiful male. "I'll have you know—"

"_Know_? What could _you_ possibly know about being trapped?!" Neji snapped back, glaring where Kiba's voice sounded from. "What in your life has _ever_ kept you from being free?! Don't act like you can sympathize when you know _nothing_ of what you speak!"

Neji hated how his voice cracked with emotion, hated that he suddenly had the urge to cry in anger, hated… Kiba for making him think about his never ending cage. He hadn't felt like such a captive since he had been thirteen years old.

Kiba just stared as he felt his body tremble. The Hyuuga's outburst had shaken him, the feelings of hostility, anger, despair, confusion, humiliation, and hopelessness swirled around him so strongly at the moment making him feel sick. Was that what Neji was feeling? All at once? _How_ was he managing to act like all was well? Was that the cause of his short temper?

"Neji, I—" Kiba was at a loss as to what to say.

"I suddenly find myself not feeling well. I'd like to lie down." Neji cut in over him stonily.

Dark eyes scanned the pale face and saw the other really wasn't looking well of a sudden. Sighing softly he nodded before calling Akamaru to help Neji back to his room. He really wanted to do it but figured there was no way in hell Neji would allow him to touch him at the moment. He sighed again. How come when they had a good thing going it always got messed up? Of course… if those were Neji's feelings he couldn't really blame the other for his constant irritation. He felt trapped? That thought made his chest hurt.

And at the realization his chest hurt, he felt a little sick to his stomach.

* * *

After thanking Akamaru and shutting the door, Neji flung himself on the bed and proceeded to pound his fists and kick angrily against the mattress, resisting the urge to scream at the top of his lungs.

Such a stupid question made him turn into a disgusting excuse of a shinobi! A simple conversation turned him into an emotional explosive. He hated himself for overreacting, for showing weakness, for hating Kiba when none of it was his fault. Ugh! The annoying mutt! Why was he so bothered by him anyway?! It was just _Kiba_! Lee could be a hundred times more annoying and he never lost his cool with him. The only people who seemed to rile him were Kiba and Naruto… Hinata. Though Naruto and Hinata managed to do it only once. But that was when he was younger… and Kiba hadn't started bothering him until about a year ago.

Frowning, he stared into the endless darkness that surrounded him before snuggling his face into the pillow when thinking too much gave him a headache. Closing his eyes he decided to rest a moment to soothe his frazzled mind.

* * *

The Hyuuga didn't realize he had fallen asleep… until he was woken up at the sound of light knocking. Slowly coming to focus he sat up, his dark hair flowing over his shoulders and down his back after having fallen free from his tie. "Yes?"

The door opened slowly before the delicious smells of seasoned meat reached his nose, making his mouth water.

"Hiya Neji-kun! I've brought you some dinner if you're hungry. Curry!" Hana's voice sounded happily as she walked into the room. "I heard you weren't feeling well earlier… I hope it's okay. It's mild."

"That's okay." Neji replied softly as he took in how much better he felt from earlier. His headache was gone and there was no anger to make him nauseous. His eyes throbbed a little though.

Hana set the tray on his lap, pointing out things to him before leaving him to eat in peace. Neji found the meal to be beyond delicious. While Hana had said it was curry, it tasted more like stew. For some reason it filled him up and made him feel at peace. When Tsume, to his surprise, came to collect the tray later he thanked her appreciatively before she asked if he would like a bath. Full and content, this time he accepted the offer, plus he knew he could use one. After affirming he liked his water hot, she left once she informed him she would send Akamaru or Kuromaru to help him.

Nodding his head in understanding he combed his fingers through his hair before searching for his bag of toiletries which held his shampoo and soap. Akamaru, Neji registered by smell and lack of speech, came five minutes later, announcing his presence by licking Neji's hand.

The Hyuuga allowed himself to be led to the bathroom, Akamaru joining him in the room as he shut the door making him blush a little as he undressed in front of the watchful eyes. True Akamaru was just a dog but he was still intelligent—and was seeing him _naked_. Stripped free of all clothing and bandages Akamaru led him to a little stool under the shower head where he quickly washed himself off before climbing into the wonderfully hot water of the tub. A pleased sigh escaped him as he submitted almost his whole body into the water, stopping when the surface caressed his bottom lip.

Hearing an attention seeking whimper, Neji turned his head toward the sound only to feel something pressed against his arm. Reaching out for it he was surprised to feel a washcloth. "Ah… thank you Akamaru."

Akamaru barked in welcome before… well, Neji wasn't sure what he did after that. Dipping the cloth into the water, he wrung it out before washing his face, being careful of his eyes before then piling his long hair on top of his head with one hand while using the other to fold the cloth on the side of the tub and set it on top of his head to keep his hair in place. That chore done he allowed himself to relax into the wonderful soak once more, his thoughts trailing off to many different things.

First off his blindness. He wouldn't accept it! He couldn't! He didn't want to lose all he had worked so hard to gain. Surely life wouldn't be _that_ cruel to him. Well… he would find out if that was the case or not in two days when he went back to see Tsunade. Hopefully she would bear him good news. He figured he could handle his new blind state for a while… but not permanently. Especially if it meant having to be around a certain Inuzuka!

He sighed, pushing the irritation away when it started building up on him, his thoughts falling to Kiba. He still didn't understand why the younger shinobi bothered him so. Sure, he could be obnoxious but not unlike anyone else. Kiba was a bit of a pervert as well but so had been Jiraiya-sama and even Naruto was a little. He just ignored _them_. He was never mean to Hinata… he _did_ tease him a lot though! Although… so did Naruto and Lee. But they didn't bother him much. He couldn't think of a thing in particular the other had done to offend him. Thinking back to a year ago he tried to piece together the probable cause.

…Well he had turned eighteen, nothing big there. Kiba, along with his other friends, had wished him a happy birthday. Nothing special or offensive there… then what? Suddenly one day he became aware of Kiba . He had listened to him talk and laugh with Shino and Hinata and it irritated him. Apparently he had acted on his irritation which annoyed Kiba and they bickered. Since then Kiba seemed to be constantly on his nerves, no matter what the other did.

It had spiked when he was first put into the Inuzukas' care… but seemed to dull a little until Kiba was an ass and they fought. …Dull? That was weird.

Brows furrowing thoughtfully he thought back on Naruto and Hinata. What about them had set him off? And what, in turn, had made it better? He didn't get to muse long before the hot water started making him dizzy. Deciding to get out, he pulled himself up before turning to step out. Unfortunately he didn't step high enough so his foot kicked into the side of the tub causing him to trip. He cried out in shock as he flailed for something to grab hold of, knocking things over before hitting the floor somewhat painfully.

Akamaru barked in what seemed to be surprise before the sound of the bathroom door sliding open sounded.

"What's going on in here?"

Sweat. Dogs. Grass. _Kiba_. And something else… it made his heart quicken. Wait! Kiba! He was—

"Ah! Neji! Are you—"

"G-Get out!" Neji squawked, appalled, as he flushed darkly while trying to cover his naked body.

"I—" Kiba felt his eyes widen as his cheeks turned pink as well when his slow mind registered… Neji was nude—_beautifully_ nude. "But you—"

Neji flushed darker. He didn't sound like he was leaving! Struggling to stand while also trying to keep himself covered proved to be a little hard but he managed it after a few seconds before taking a step back when he felt Kiba's heat. Sadly it caused him to bump into the tub and the impact caused him to jerk slightly, which, somehow, caused him to slip on the floor he had dripped water onto. He fell back into the water with a squeak before panicking and coughing when water entered his nose and mouth.

Kiba, slightly alarmed, hurried to Neji's side and pulled him from the water and into his arms, Neji coughing some more against his neck. Then he registered he _actually_ had Neji… wet and nude, pressed up against him and it made him shiver as he took in the feel. Suddenly lust burned in his veins making his heart beat faster. Unthinking, he moved his lips to press against Neji's bare shoulder only to be halted in his quest as he was suddenly pushed away.

"Get _out_ p-pervert!" Neji demanded in embarrassment, confusing Kiba. Did Neji know what he had tried to do?

He didn't get time to think on it before Akamaru suddenly yipped at him before pushing him out of the bathroom, closing the door with his nose. _…What?_ When did Akamaru become the Hyuuga's noble defender?

Neji shuddered at the loss of heat before trying to calm his racing heart and burning face. _How humiliating!_ First he tripped like a dummy… and then that idiot just barged in on him. While he was _naked_! Of all the people who could have seem him, why did it have to be _Kiba_?! Of course… Kiba was probably better than Hana or Tsume. At least he was another male.

Shaking his head he let those thoughts go as they were unneeded and thus unimportant. About to search for something to cover himself with he was spared the effort when Akamaru pressed a fluffy towel into his hands.

"Thank you." Neji said with a hint of surprise before smiling and petting Akamaru's head. "You're a _good_ boy!"

Akamaru barked his agreement before guiding Neji back to his room. The Hyuuga thanked Akamaru one more time before listening to him leave. He got dressed in silence and relaxed a little before Hana came to apply his paste and patches.

Snuggling into the bed he laid there for a moment, wondering at his heart's rapid pace before remembering the feel of Kiba's burning touch on his bare skin. Shuddering, he snarled at his stupid thoughts before sighing in discontent. _Now_ who was the pervert?

-Chapter 7 End-

--

**A/N:** And there you have chapter 7! 8D Slowly... slowly they're getting there! Kiba a little faster than Neji but that's only because he's aware of his attraction right off the bat.

Neji's "scent"... Kiba will soon get his answers about that and why. :3 And when Kiba gets "sick" it's not because he's actually ill... in case some of you aren't getting that. Oh... and Neji will soon get his answers as to why Kiba is so annoying to him, why Naruto and Hinata once annoyed him, and why Kiba feels so hot to him. x3

Ah, Akamaru... such a good boy. In helping Neji he helped Kiba. Such a smart dog, lol.

YOU SHALL GET AN UPDATE WHEN I CAN GET ONE OUT!!~ WANNA KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING WITH THIS STORY? READ MY PROFILE!


	8. When Bonds Start To Grow

**Chapter 8: When Bonds Start To Grow**

Sweat tickled the side of his brow as he fought to hold his breath, small whimpers of pleasure forming in his throat with no where to go. His body was slightly flushed as he writhed against his cool sheets, trying hard not to make a sound... though it probably wasn't even much use. Even if he wasn't heard he was sure he could be smelled. He could smell _himself_, nearly suffocating in his arousal.

All because of Neji. The scent of him. The feel of him. The _sight_! It was that mental image that pushed him over the edge as he arched into his hand, thrusting weakly in time with his firm strokes. He bit his tongue against his cry of pleasure as his lust for the Hyuuga was spilled in milky white spurts landing against his hand and stomach. Releasing his breath to pant shallowly he relaxed against his bed, body tingling wonderfully as pleasure pulsed through him, the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Opening his eyes slowly he stared at his ceiling, taking in slow deep breaths. Neji... Neji... _Neji_! His thoughts wouldn't let him escape! Why? Because he had seen him nude? He groaned as his body stirred a little at the thought. His hormones were crazy. And had a death wish, apparently. He would never get his hands on the beautiful man. That thought made his chest hurt–urgh. This sucked! Turning grumpily onto his side he willed himself to go to sleep. And to stop thinking such thoughts about Neji. Hearing Akamaru entering his room helped him calm down. Soon he was able to fall asleep.

* * *

Neji awoke the next morning from the strangest dream. He had been surrounded by the smell of sweat, dogs, and something else... it was delicious. And his body had tingled with pleasure making him want to cry out for more. Trying to make sense of it as he sat up he suddenly gasped in embarrassment when he was greeted by a morning surprise he hadn't had to deal with for a long time. Before he could wonder at it there came a soft knock on his door, followed by Hana's voice.

"Neji-kun? Are you awake?" She questioned brightly.

Gasping again as a blush stained his cheeks he quickly gathered what he could of his blankets and pooled them onto his lap to help cover– "C-Come in."

"Good morning Neji-kun!" Hana said happily as she opened the door and walked in. "I've brought you breakfast aga–"

Neji felt himself tense when Hana gasped. _What?! What was it?!_ Oh no... did she see–

"Here Neji-kun. It's just some sausage and eggs. I'll be... back in a minute, okay?" Hana forced her voice to stay calm as she set the tray next to him and quickly left the room, her cheeks pink.

Well... she certainly hadn't expected _that_. She felt bad that her involuntary gasp seemed to embarrass Neji... but she _was_ happy that his sudden alarm helped her block out the scent of his arousal. She had escaped while she could. If Kiba got huffy over her playful interest... she'd hate to see the fight he'd start if he smelled Neji on her in such a state.

Kiba! She had to warn her mother. Kiba had to be kept away at the moment. She wasn't one hundred percent sure how he would react if he smelled that but she was sure it wouldn't be good.

* * *

Neji started blankly into the darkness that surrounded him. He wasn't sure what had just happened... but he was mortified. Feeling his morning _annoyance_ ache he willed it to go away. He didn't need it–he didn't _want_ it! When his strength of will didn't seem to be enough he turned to the tormenting images of Gai naked. Shuddering in horror he was at least happy that it seemed to work. He was thankful he didn't have to add the man posing. All that nakedness... with all that hair... _and_ posing was just _not_ natural!

Shuddering one last time he turned his attention to his breakfast. It smelled wonderful. Feeling out his utensils he set to work eating carefully while trying to ignore everything that had happened so far that morning.

When Hana came back twenty minutes later she seemed to be in a bad mood. She growled to herself as she gathered the tray and left, coming back a minute later to apply his paste. She asked if he wanted to meditate while 'mom' and 'that little asshole' talked some things out. Usually he would laugh... after all, Kiba _was_ an ass but his curiosity was stronger. Kiba seemed to be the cause of Hana's irritation. A part of him wanted to ask why... but he held his tongue. It was none of his business. He agreed to meditate and dressed as quickly as he could, preparing for the day in the time Hana had allowed him.

* * *

Kiba was _furious_! Why the hell was _he_ being punished when _Hana_ was the stupid slut causing problems?! He growled savagely, glaring at his mother who just glared right back. And _then_ Hana got to go back to Neji? Bitches the lot of them! Trying once again to get past his mother so he could rip his _dear_ sister a new one he was stopped when his mother slammed him back down to the ground.

"Ow! Damnit, what the hell?!" He snarled in pain as he clutched his shoulder.

"I told you before. We're staying here until you calm down." Tsume growled lowly.

"_Why_?!" Kiba raged as he pushed himself to his feet.

"You attacked your sister–well, _tried_ to. I won't stand for it!" Tsume yelled at her son, angry yet concerned. The two fought like any normal siblings... but Kiba loved Hana and she him. She didn't understand that had happened.

Hana had come to tell her something while she was serving Kiba his breakfast. Kiba had smiled in greeting at his sister until he suddenly tensed. Five seconds later he was trying to attack her while demanding she tell him what she had done with Neji. After she had Kuromaru and Akamaru subdue her riled pup she asked Hana what the hell was going on. She was already irritated that Hana seemed to be using Neji to tease Kiba.... but this was taking it too far!

Hana then explained how she had went to serve Neji his breakfast and what she had smelled... and how Kiba must have caught a trace even though she had left as fast as possible in an attempt to avoid that very situation.

She snorted. Males were a pain in the ass when coming into full manhood in their clan. Of course... she was sure the new surge of instincts didn't help. Taking a deep breath, she prayed for patience before addressing her son. "Kiba do you want to tell me... what that was all about?"

Her son just growled at her. Shaking her head she sighed. _Stubborn brat. Just like the Hyuu–_

"Kiba... is it about Neji?" She asked slowly.

Kiba tensed for a second before mellowing, his body seeming to slump as he stared at the ground. "Mom... he's driving me... insane."

Tsume sighed. "I know you two don't really get alon–"

"No. No, it's not... like that." Kiba sighed himself. He was a little embarrassed... but he could talk to his mom about anything. And maybe she could help him. "Neji... is different to me. I've liked him for a while... but last night... I don't know. I saw him naked accidentally and..."

Tsume arched a brow as she watched her son, waiting patiently for him to continue when he was ready.

"I saw him naked and now I can't stop thinking about him–which isn't all _that_ unusual, but... it's different. How he looked... and how I responded to him... and how he smelled–mom the smell! I can't take it!" Kiba groaned as he tugged at his hair in frustration. "Whenever he's feeling vulnerable, I guess, it smells _so_ good! And I don't like how it makes me _feel_. I want to touch him, to protect him–Hana can't have him! I won't let her touch him!"

He roared at his mother before punching the ground.

Tsume stared before sighing, wanting to laugh and cry in frustration of her own at the same time. So that was it... what rotten luck–no, what cursed fates for it to happen now. Sighing again she smiled a little to herself before focusing on her son.

"Kiba... listen. It's okay you're feeling this way. I understand." She smirked at her son's disbelieving look. "Really... now listen and I will tell you how to help yourself."

Kiba gave her all of his attention, not wanting to miss a thing, hope blossoming in his chest. His mother understood! She could help!

"When we Inuzuka turn eighteen we begin to look for a 'mate'. Don't be fooled by the term... it really has _nothing_ to do with the _dog_ part of us. It's just termed as such because we have senses to help us look for that _perfect_ match–some call it 'soul mate'. It's basically just like a spouse but yet it's also... more. Most anyone can be a 'spouse' but only a select few can be a 'mate' depending on the person." Tsume paused to see if Kiba was still with her. When he nodded his head for her to continue she smiled. "Almost _anyone_ can select a 'mate' as most everyone has one... just not everyone has the senses.

"Because we are more attuned to our surroundings and have heightened senses it's easier for us. Our senses lead us to those special people we are best suited for. We are able to sense what will attract someone most to us... physically, mentally, domestically." She paused a moment when her son frowned thoughtfully. "Since you're nearly eighteen I'd say your instincts are kicking in... and Neji must be a potential–"

"W-What?! Neji's suppose to be my ma–" Kiba winced when his mother jabbed him on the forehead.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, pup. I said _potential_." She enforced before giving it some thought. "He _could_ be the one that you choose... but he doesn't have to be. There could be someone out there who holds a stronger attraction. I suspect Neji is just hitting you so hard now because it's so new to you."

Kiba just stared at his mother trying to absorb it all.

"I suspect Neji's _vulnerability_ smells so good to you... because you're a protector. The one who you will choose will give you the sense of needing protection. He or she will complete you in that sense." Tsume said lightly.

"Okay. That makes no sense. Neji is the _last_ person who needs _protection_." Kiba snorted, feeling calm.

"But you even said you felt the need to protect him–also... Neji is physically strong, maybe mentally too but according to Tsunade... his emotional state is more sensitive. I could see Neji being the type who needs a shield at the end of the day... someone who will let him take a break from being _strong_ all the time." Tsume countered, starting to see how a match between Kiba and Neji might work should Neji be 'the one'.

Kiba thought on the outburst Neji had had when he had talked about how he would never know what it felt like to be bound. All the emotions he had felt coming from the other man. Maybe he did need to be protected. Anyway... Neji was also physically pleasing in his feminine masculinity. He thought girls were awesome... but to spend his life with one? Unless he hadn't met her yet he suddenly felt he would lean toward a man... because he would be able to keep up more sexually. And he wasn't the type to want to really deal with _female issues_.

Neji was mentally stimulating as well as physically... he enjoyed their banter. And he seemed to be the type who needed someone who would love him and _only_ him. Someone fiercely loyal to him. He could be that... but...

"But mom... Neji can't _stand_ me! He's always at my throat about–" Kiba started to protest, feeling a little sad.

"Well that's partially your fault, isn't it?" She smirked. "Stop being so _mean_ to him. He's naturally a defensive person, I'd say. He protects himself by lashing out when he feels threatened. He hurts people before they can hurt him. Treat him like you love him and I am sure he'll at least open up a little. As a potential he's bound to be susceptible to your pheromones."

Kiba blinked. Really? "I don't know... he can't physically stand me either! He says I'm too hot–"

"_What_?" Tsume gasped through her lips. _No way._

"What?" Kiba suddenly felt alarmed. Why did his mother react like that?!

"You said you feel... hot to him?" She questioned, not daring to believe it.

"That's what he said–why?!" Was something wrong with him?

"Nothing." Tsume lied smoothly, pulling herself together. She would not tell him... "That's just a little weird. Maybe he was cold."

Kiba frowned. There was something...

"Kiba, please listen. Hana is just teasing you because she knows you like Neji and is trying to force you two together. She won't touch him. Don't let her rile you up." Tsume changed to a safer topic. "Also, now that he's a potential... Hana definitely won't touch him. And now that you know... go easy on him. Don't throw yourself at him. His instinct will be to fight you if you proceed aggressively."

He nodded slowly as he watched his mother.

"Lead him to you, if that's what you want, but don't pull him. And remember... he's not the only one. Give it time before you make a choice to pursue only him." Tsume concluded softly. "Go to him now and teach him the layout of the house. We'll need to start preparing soon."

Kiba nodded once more as he got to his feet. "Mom... thank you."

* * *

Neji was interrupted from his peace by the sudden sound of barking and the assault of Kiba's smell on his nose. _Kiba._ Remembering the dream and what it lead to he blushed before growling again.

"Hey Neji!" Kiba called happily as he approached only to be ignored.

Thoughts of the previous day when the stupid mutt had barged in on him in his bath entered his mind, making him blush more. Kiba had _seen_ him! It was... unsettling. He had touched him... invaded his space!

"Neji?" Kiba frowned. The other was upset? Why? Had something happened?

"Don't talk to me." Neji said simply. He didn't want to face Kiba yet. Not after last night–especially after the dream.

Had it been Kiba he had dreamed of? Why was there so much pleasure? What could the mutt give him to feel like tha–oh! Was it... a _sex_ dream?! Flushing darkly he suddenly wanted to hide. To die of shame!

"Neji, I'm sorry! I don't know what I did wrong but–" Kiba gasped, covering his nose. He smelled delicious–but that was bad. He couldn't protect yet... he would just be rejected.

"You dared to barge in on me! You invaded my privacy! You didn't listen when I told you to get out!" Neji's voice cracked. He had been powerless to make the other listen... it made him feel sick.

Kiba froze. Last night? The bathroom! Neji was upset... and he had gotten off on the image of him. Shame bubbled in his gut. He didn't know how to approach this. "Please, I'm sorry. I heard you scream and Akamaru bark–I didn't think."

Neji listened, softening a little. He could... kind of understand it from that point. But... "Well, why didn't you get out when you s-saw I was fine?!"

Kiba watched Neji blush with interest before blushing himself. Because he had been stunned by the Hyuuga's beautiful nakedness! But he couldn't tell him that. "I... I'm sorry. I was... shocked, n-not really expecting... and then you fell into the water–I couldn't let you drown!"

"Not expecting _what_?" Neji hissed defensively, not hearing the part about his potential drowning.

He didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell him the truth, could he? No. At least not yet. "Just wasn't expecting to see you... naked."

Neji glared. "Well then maybe you shouldn't have just barged in!"

"Sorry." He said simply, trying to keep calm and get Neji to relax. Neji could be his potential future... he didn't want to ruin it like this.

The Hyuuga frowned. Why was Kiba apologizing so much? Why wasn't he being witty? Making fun of him just to rile him up? He suddenly felt mistrustful. "Why are you even here?"

Finally annoyance hit Kiba. Even when he was being nice, Neji was a bastard! "For your information I _live_ here. But that aside... I'm suppose to work with you again."

Neji's brow twitched at the comeback before mentally calming. Now he was back on familiar territory. He snapped, Kiba snapped back. "Work with me?"

"Yeah. Eventually my mom wants me to help you learn the layout of the house to help you... but before that I thought we'd practice outside more." Kiba replied smoothly, a little confused when Neji seemed to calm down.

"Ah." Neji sighed. His mission. He would soon be working on the actual details. He was to give a hundred and ten percent. Right. "Fine, whatever. What do we do first?"

"Walk." Kiba smiled a little. He just wanted to watch Neji for a moment.

* * *

"Good! See! There's your Hyuuga stubbornness! I knew you had it in you!" Kiba grinned as Neji got to where he was walking almost as thought he could see. He heart jumped when Neji actually smiled back shyly before masking it quickly.

"Now what?" The Hyuuga asked as he felt pleasure against his will. Even a praise from Kiba... felt nice.

"Wanna spar quick? I wanna see if the kitten is a lion yet.' Kiba smirked as he watched the beautiful man flush with anger.

"Bring it on!" Neji growled... playfully? He paused for a second to ponder that before getting into position as he heard Akamaru bark then walk off to sit out a few feet away.

It started out fast and hard, Neji wanting to make ever hit hurt but after a while, without them really realizing it, it grew more playful. They still struck out but it wasn't forceful. For Neji it was just to prove he could find him, for Kiba it was just to be able to touch the other. A trust started to build up the longer they went. Kiba wasn't afraid to let Neji hit him and Neji wasn't afraid to go for it, knowing Kiba would right him if he overshot or overbalanced in his exuberance. He kind of liked the practiced feel. It made him remember sparring with his father.

When he choked up on that memory Kiba pulled him out of it by playfully teasing him until he got back to focus. He also found he didn't mind it much when Kiba touched him, even allowing it when Kiba caught him after he stumbled when miss aiming a kick. Kiba's hot hands had landed on his chest and hip... and lingered a little longer than need be. He should be angry! But... but what? Before he knew what was happening he suddenly tumbled to the ground, Kiba landing half on him before he started laughing.

"Looks like you're not the only clumsy one! Sorry Neji!" Kiba said as he pushed himself up a little so he was straddling Neji's left leg, his weight braced on his hands on either side of the Hyuuga's head.

Neji couldn't reply. All he could do was smell. Kiba's scent surrounded him and he could feel the dog nin's warmth. So close. What was happening?

Kiba frowned at Neji's look of confusion before realizing the position he had the other male in. He was on top of him... and he wasn't protesting. He pale cheeks were tinged pink and while he seemed confused... he also seemed peaceful. Leaning down so his breath mingled with Neji's he was about to kiss him until Akamaru barked, snapping him out of him.

Neji jumped at Akamaru's bark, hands moving to push Kiba off. "Get your heavy ass off of me!"

Kiba was relieved to hear the teasing note and got up, pulling Neji to his feet soon after. "Sooorry! Anyway. Akamaru is right. Enough play. Time to get to work."

Neji arched an eyebrow before shrugging. He could use a moment to clear his head. Together the two made it into the house, Kiba talking a little about how the party would be set up.

-Chapter 8 End-

--

**A/N:** Woooo!~ I finally bring to you an update! Sorry it took so long. D8

-nervous giggle- So. Kiba is being naughty again... and Neji is suffering from it? Lol. Kinda funny. Oh. And now you know why Neji smells so good. I hope the explanation is okay. Now just to explain the heat... but Tsume didn't want to share that yet, so I won't.

This chapter just feels so... random. Kind of like... a filler or something. Lol, sorry. Just a chance for Kiba's hormones to go crazy... and to take Neji with him? But they are starting to get closer... and that is good.

--

**NEXT CHAPTER:** When Bearing Gifts... Don't!


	9. When Bearing Gifts

**Chapter Warning:** There is a little solo action going on here via Kiba and his trusty hand. Not graphic but thought a warning was due anyway.

--

**Chapter 9: When Bearing Gifts... Don't!**

Neji followed along slowly, stepping carefully as he used everything in him to try to remember how and where he should step to get to certain points and where to sidestep so he didn't walk into anything. He kept his hand on Kiba's arm lightly, a little happy that Kiba was actually being pretty patient with him—something he wish he could be with himself. It was starting to irritate him that this was their sixth time walking through and he _still_ would mess up somewhere. Kiba never said anything about it, just told him to keep going and then they would do it again. He slowly learned that the Inuzuka had a pretty large house and it somewhat boggled his mind at how many rooms they were going to use for the party. _Who all was suppose to be coming?!_

"I think it will be a little easier when we get the tables set up so you will have more of a guide instead of just open space but that won't be happening until tomorrow or so." Kiba spoke up as they neared the end of the room they were currently in.

"Ah..." Neji said lightly, trying to focus his attention between Kiba and where he was walking. It was a little hard since he wanted to make sure he didn't trip over anything.

"Do you want to go one more time then try by yourself?" Kiba asked him slowly, moving his arm so their hands touched. The Inuzuka's flesh was still incredibly hot to the touch... but it didn't seem to bother him as much as before. Perhaps he was getting use to it?

He then frowned lightly when he realized it might look like Kiba was trying to do something like _hold his hand_. That thought unnerved him a little and he pulled his hand free, bringing it up to his chest where he caressed his heated flesh lightly with his other considerably cooler hand. He didn't know what Kiba's intention had been and he didn't really want to ask either. Focusing his thoughts on the suggestion that had been made he decided to try on his own now.

"No... I think I can try on my own now." He said with more confidence than he actually felt as he straightened his spine and dropped his hands to his sides, resisting the urge to curl them into defensive fists.

"Are you sure?" Kiba seemed to ask with slight uncertainty and it annoyed him.

Following the direction of the younger male's voice he glared at him and tilted his chin haughtily. "Of course.

"Calm down! I was just asking!" Kiba laughed lightly as he watched the beautiful male before him, his pale throat deliciously visible with the tilt of his head. Shaking his head he shoved those thoughts away and made himself focus on the here and now. He was suppose to be helping Neji! Not ogling him like a prized t-bone ready to be devoured. "Should we start from here or go back and start at the beginning?"

Neji's beautiful plump bottom lip pouted lightly in his thoughtful expression as he seemed to take the question into consideration. He tried to pull his eyes away, to get himself to _stop_ thinking such things about the older shinobi but it seemed that ever since his mother told him that Neji could be his potential _mate_ he just wanted to touch the dark haired male. To taste him. To claim him—it was too distracting! Everything about the Hyuuga seemed ten times more alluring than in his initial attraction to the male.

"I suppose I can just start from here. It's not like I won't be doing it later." Neji finally responded, face expressing that he had firmly decided.

He had to physically shake his head to clear it, a little happy—though the protective part of him felt slight guilt because of it—that Neji couldn't see him. Moving his eyes to meet sightless pale ones he forced himself to focus. He could do this! "Right... well okay then. Get to walking and I will be your eyes."

He meant it jokingly but couldn't help inwardly tensing when Neji didn't seem to take it in good fun at all as he glared lightly, lips curling into a displeased frown. He was a little shocked at the urge that came over him—almost a little overwhelmingly so—to ease it... to make Neji happy again. But that wasn't his right—of course as a friend maybe... He sighed. A part of him kind of wished that he had never found out why he responded to Neji so.

Before he could brood over it too much his attention was distracted by the sweet scent given off in Neji's vulnerability as the older man started taking cautious steps, foot moving carefully as he held his hands out and cautiously felt the air around him. The Hyuuga looked rather stupid but he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. And, strangely, not just because he didn't want to start a fight with Neji. He really... didn't want to hurt his feelings either. As he watched, the scent tickling his nose, he had to fight back a sudden urge to go to Neji's side and take him by the hand. To pull him close and walk with him.

The scent was driving him crazy! Growling lowly he sucked in and held his breath to clear his head once again. Slowly Neji gained confidence as he safely maneuvered his way through the path that he had been teaching him. The older shinobi looked beautiful—beyond amazing—with his brow furrowed and face taut with concentration. His every move was graceful and the vulnerability soon evaporated allowing him to breathe more easily. Neji was doing fine... until he got to where he had to turn a corner. He seemed to forget for a second only to suddenly recall his backtracking steps. In his hate to correct himself he short stopped, turning quickly only to trip over Akamaru who had been following beside him.

Without thinking he lunged forward the few steps he had been behind the older male and grabbed him by the arm as he stumbled, helping him. Neji gasped in surprise, clinging to his arm by instinct as his heart pounded quickly from the start it had received. The Hyuuga blushed brightly as he steadied himself before quickly pulling free and attempting to subtly compose himself.

"I could have caught myself!" Neji snapped in defense while smoothing out his shirt distractedly. He hated how he had messed up and how Kiba had flown to his rescue like it was something he _needed_ because he was so pathetic he couldn't save himself without his sight. He hated how his body trembled a little from the result of the momentary shock he felt when he had tripped.

Kiba mentally choked, holding his breath once again while unsure on how to go about appeasing the other male. It was hard to snap back like usual with that sickeningly sweet scent floating around. It only seemed to get worse as Neji appeared to grow agitated with the silence and, huffing lightly, he continued on his way once more only to bump into a wall. He could hear Neji's heartbeat quicken—could taste the panic but he wasn't sure what was causing it.

Neji tried hard to retain some sense of self as he flushed darkly in humiliation, his confidence severely shaken. He hated how he was losing his grace, afraid Kiba would mock him and try to take advantage of his weakness. He was just waiting for the teasing to come and couldn't _stand_ the fact that he couldn't see the Inuzuka's face. Was he silently laughing at him?

He was startled nearly out of his body when he suddenly felt a cold wet nose touch his hand before a warm tongue started licking his fingers in a comforting way. Free hand lightly trembling he brought it to Akamaru's fur, feeling out his furry head before finding his neck and clinging lightly to the fur. The dog. He didn't know why but the dog made him feel better. Akamaru couldn't make fun of him—he couldn't even talk. And he had even helped him out before. Clinging more tightly while also taking care not to hurt the animal he soaked in the reassurance the dog silently offered.

As he calmed from his recent embarrassment he slowly began to wonder why Kiba _hadn't_ said anything yet. It was weird. Normally the annoying younger shinobi wouldn't hesitate to speak his mind and make you feel incompetent or stupid—though it wasn't like Kiba could ever put him down before. But now that he could—and he had almost done it before—why wasn't he doing so?

Stepping back from Akamaru now that he felt better he felt Kiba's chakra out and glared lightly in that direction, snorting. "What? No sarcastic remark or put down?"

Kiba was slightly taken back by that question, though as it registered he was able to see why Neji had been panicky and defensive. He opened his mouth to reply only to pause and rethink his words. He couldn't be honest. Honesty at this moment would just make them both uncomfortable. Recalling that teasing and sarcasm was what the Hyuuga was use to he tried to get his following reply to have some of that bite.

"Luckily for you pointing out your damage won't get us anywhere and I really have no desire to have my mom pissed at me. We have a job to do." He snorted, rolling his eyes for good measure. Well, that was actually partially true. He knew fighting with Neji when he was suppose to be _working_ would have his mother breathing unnecessarily down their necks. It wasn't a pleasant thought.

Neji's offended look was cute and he was rather surprised when the snobby Hyuuga actually kept his mouth shut instead of trying to come up with a retort—that is until the blasted smell choked him. Soon it was diluted with irritation, which made it slightly better, as Neji turned away from him and muttered something before feeling his way onward. If it wasn't for the fact that his hearing was better than normal he would have missed it.

_Sorry for being so damaged_. He had muttered.

"Neji!" Without giving it much thought he reached out to grab the dark brunette before he could get too far away and pulled him back. The sudden movement caused Neji to stumble back into him, practically falling into his arms. He didn't really mind as he wrapped them around the gasping chest and held the body close to his. "I'm sorry... that was a bit harsh. And I really don't want to have you paranoid that I am going to 'kick you while you're down'. I've said it before... I'm really not out to get you. At least not now. I'd actually rather call a truce or something from our usual behavior. While it really is fun to tease you and see you all riled up... you're pretty cool when you're not bitchy and defensive."

"If you think calling me a bitch is—" Neji started to hiss as he pushed at his arms to release him until he moved a hand to cover his mouth, effectively silencing him.

"Point is you're pretty cool when we're not at each other's throats and you seem a lot calmer and able to work better too... isn't that a plus?" He continued, slowing moving his hand from the Hyuuga's mouth when he seemed to decide to keep quiet.

Neji was silent for a minute before shrugging him off of him. "You're too hot..."

He allowed Neji to pull away from him, knowing that keeping him trapped would only set him off again. He knew Neji hated the feeling of being trapped in _any_ kind of way. He watched a pale hand go to a covered forehead and rub at it in a tired fashion.

"I really feel that I shouldn't trust you... but I will try." Neji said slowly, staring sightlessly at the floor. "Don't make me regret it. Because whether I get my sight back or I have to adjust to this horrible state forever... in due time I _will_ find a way to make you pay."

Kiba swore he felt a light shiver roll down his spine at those words. They were confident and promising. Almost powerful. And a part of him didn't doubt it would be true. His voice was lightly, almost a whisper, as he replied with, "Okay."

Silence rained over them for an extra minute before Neji slowly reached back for him, touching his arm lightly when he found it. "I think... I need a walk-through one more time."

He could have laughed at the cute expression on the older teen's face but decided it wouldn't be a good idea so he held it in. Neji had an annoyed pout at having to admit defeat for now. It was a rare sight to see indeed. "That's okay... it is kind of a lot. My mom is insane—but don't tell her I said that!"

Kiba felt his stomach flip with happiness when he actually got a small smile from Neji at that. Even more so when he got a lightly playful response.

"I won't... for now." Neji said lightly, all tension from before slowly leaving his body.

"Right... well..." Kiba gave a mock sigh of defeat before looking around. "Back to walking I guess."

* * *

Neji was finally doing better. He seemed to know the general layout know. At least he could make it everywhere he needed to go now... he just had some problems with tripping or not moving far enough to the side of something and thus ended up walking into it. Kiba wasn't too stressed by it, knowing that once the tables were set up the Hyuuga really should have an easier time. When Neji would trip or walk into something he would sometimes blush.

Others he would start to grow frustrated which led to more mistakes and then his vulnerability would kick in and Kiba would have to do his best to soothe him without going overboard. It became slightly irritating when he actually became _aroused_ over it. The smell—Neji's whimpers of frustration. The feel of his silky skin... all of it came together so nicely—and it was bad. He could feel himself harden a little as it continued. He did his best to ignore it. And he was doing pretty good until on one of Neji's stumbles the Hyuuga fell against him, rubbing against him unintentionally as he tried to right himself.

He couldn't take it anymore! He had to relieve himself! Hoping Neji hadn't felt _it_ he helped the other right himself before excusing himself to the bathroom for minute. He couldn't help flushing lightly when Akamaru gave him a knowing yip.

Neji said he'd wait where he was for Kiba to return before listening to Inuzuka hurry off. He thought it was a little strange. Kiba had seemed... strained about something. Or maybe he was just imagining it. He mentally shrugged to himself. Feeling his way over to a wall he leaned against it to wait, a little happy to be giving his legs a rest from being on them so long. He could feel Akamaru come and sit next to him as he stretched his arms, popping his shoulders and spine a little. It felt good. Speaking of feeling good...

His cheeks heated a little as he thought back on his walking with Kiba. He didn't know what the hell was _wrong_ with him! He hated the annoying, loud mouth, _flea bitten_, and completely stupid mutt! He still hadn't figured out why but he knew he did! So _why_ the hell was he suddenly so... _weird_ around him?! First there was earlier. When he had woken up with his evil _morning annoyance_. Totally random. Totally wrong! And then when they had been sparring he hadn't minded the lingering touches and when they had fallen, Kiba on top of him, he hadn't been in a hurry to get him off. And then—just recently... while they were walking...

Whenever Kiba had touched him or grabbed onto him to steady him from a trip or a stumble... a shock of excitement would steal through him. Why on earth he would be excited about that fool touching him was beyond him. And then... it got worse. And weirder. The brief touches started to feel good in a completely wrong way. Every bit of contact made something stir deep down inside of him and it was rather horrifying when he realized it was the unneeded monster of lust.

Or maybe—it struck him suddenly—it wasn't like that at all. After all it wasn't like he was an expert on feelings or anything. Maybe it was something completely different. Pausing to listen for a second he was a little relieved when he couldn't hear Kiba coming back yet. Good. A little more time to think. Okay... so what could it be? Maybe it was just a reaction to Kiba actually being... companionable? After all... when you got along with someone feelings developed and a bond, no matter how small, was created. So maybe his body was trying to adjust being civil with the Inuzuka? After all, it was a very foreign thing. Although that didn't really explain the feeling in his gut. Maybe it was because of his lost sight. Yes, he had heard—and was now finding it to be true—that when one lost a sense, the others became more heightened. But didn't that actually take quite a while?

So... because he couldn't see Kiba his body was trying to connect to him with—it was trying to connect to him by—okay that didn't make sense. Obviously since he couldn't make anything plausible for it. He sat in thought for a minute, trying almost desperately to ignore the tiny voice trying to whisper into his ear. He didn't want to hear it. He knew what it was going to say and it was just stupid! There was no way in _hell_ he was even _slightly_ attrac—

"Hey Neji-kun—where is Kiba?"

Neji jumped at the sudden voice cutting in through his thoughts. He blushed lightly at his startled reaction and turned his head toward where he had heard the voice come from. That voice... Hana.

"He had to use the bathroom." He answered as he carefully pushed himself from the wall so he was standing straight.

"The bathroom—" Hana paused for a second, seeming to figure something unknown out, before continuing a little strangely. "Ah, I see..."

See? See what? Had he missed something?

"Neji-kun, come to lunch. Kiba can meet us there." Hana said after a second of silence. He could feel her move closer to him and was slightly surprised when Akamaru seemed to bark something at the young woman to which she laughed and muttered lightly, "Don't worry."

He wanted to ask what she was talking about only to stop himself when he felt her take his arm lightly and lead him off down the hall.

"Come on. We shouldn't have to wait for Kiba anyway. I don't know about you but I am hungry now." Hana said as he sighed lightly and slowly followed her.

* * *

Kiba had to bite his bottom lip to keep the moans that were rising from escaping his throat. He had the water running to help muffle the sound of his panting and pleased whimpers but it wasn't like it would completely drown out the sounds if he accidentally got too loud in his passion.

It probably would have helped if he didn't have to work so fast at it but it wasn't like he had a lot of time to go at a slow pace. Neji was waiting for him... _Neji_. The smell of him. The feel—

"Nn—guh!" Gasping as quietly as he could, body trembling lightly, the thought of the Hyuuga helped him reach his orgasm. Bucking a few times into his stroking hand he released a low whine before slumping against the wall, panting lowly.

The smell of his seed and sweat were oddly pleasant and the sound of the running water helped in calming him down from his... little workout. He liked the way his body tingled in sated pleasure as he pushed himself up and moved to clean his mess. While it had felt good he was a little annoyed with himself. Honestly. He was taking this new attraction to Neji too far. He was acting like a bitch in heat and that was just _wrong_.

He was _not_ a dog nor did he have any similarities to a woman! That was Neji—gah! Him again! He was being stupid! Neji, Neji, Neji! The world did not evolve around the beautiful male! Why was his brain not getting that memo?! Running a hand through his hair in frustration, he sighed and fixed his pants, zipping them up and buttoning them before finishing his cleaning and washing his hands. After turning the water off and drying them he left the room to go back to Neji... only to find Neji wasn't where he had left him. And Hana's scent was now in the room as well. He knew what his mother had said. And he believed her. Hana would not touch Neji—but he couldn't help getting jealous anyway.

Sniffing at the air he could smell lunch from the kitchen and figured Hana must have taken Neji to lunch. It helped him calm a little but he still didn't like the thought of his sister with Neji. It just rubbed him the wrong way after this morning. Clenching his fists he hurried off to where he thought they might be. As he neared he suddenly froze when he heard the most beautiful sound.

Neji. Neji moaning. Neji moaning in _pleasure_. But... but it was wrong! Why was Neji moaning?! He was about to take another step when the most rage engaging words met his ears next.

"Hana... that feels so good." Neji breathed with a small sigh before hissing in slight pain then moaning in pleasure again.

Kiba ran into the room, ready to tear Hana apart, only to skid to halt at what he saw. He could have beat himself in the head for the perverted way his mind had jumped to completely wrong conclusions. There was Neji at the table, food pushed slightly to his left as he held a water glass in his hands, head bent forward with his shirt undone and pushed slightly off of his shoulders. Hana stood behind the beauty, strong hands kneading into the muscles on Neji's neck and shoulders. A massage.

Hana looked up at his entrance, meeting his eyes and cocking a brow before a small knowing smirk fell over her lips. "Hey little brother."

Neji's head shot up at her greeting, eyes moving as if trying to search him out. Kiba watched a small feeling of happiness when Neji shrugged Hana's hands off of him and fixed his shirt. "You were taking too long in the bathroom—did you die?"

"No..." Kiba replied, cheeks a faint pink. He decided to keep his answer simple. There was no way he was going to tell the real reason for his bathroom visit!

Neji blinked slowly, smoothing his shirt against his chest before feeling out his plate. "Thank you for the massage... it was nice."

Both Inuzuka noticed the Hyuuga's cheeks go pink with interest. Hana smiled and turned her attention to her brother again.

"Like what you see Kiba? It does look rather delicious, doesn't it?" She teased as she moved to sit at the table as well. Both she and Kiba knew she wasn't talking about the lunch.

Kiba flushed more before scowling. "Keep your hands off the things I like, Hana."

"Don't be so childish Kiba..." Hana sighed before looking amused. "Just because I am not going to take it shouldn't mean I can't play with it a little."

Neji arched a curious brow, wondering if they were actually talking about the food like it seemed or if maybe it was something else. He kind of got that feeling but didn't know the two enough to know for sure. Maybe it was just how they talked to each other?

Kiba opened his mouth to reply in annoyance until his mother came in.

"Knock it off both of you." She growled at the two before setting the rest of lunch down on the table and turning her attention to Neji. "Hyuuga... your uncle and cousin have come to see you. They said to bring you to them after you have eaten something."

Neji twitched in surprise at that news before frowning lightly. "Hiashi-sama is here?"

"And Hinata, yes. Now eat." Tsume commanded when Neji hurriedly tried to rise from the table.

"But I should—" Neji started to argue until Tsume walked over and forced him back into his chair.

Kiba felt a low growl rise in his throat when he saw Neji wince lightly. Tsume heard and shot a look at him before holding Neji in place.

"They insisted that you eat first. So eat." She ordered before releasing the younger male and moving to sit herself.

Neji gave the Inuzuka woman a defiant glare before turning to his meal and pulling it back to in front of him. He carefully ate what was there before pushing the plate away and getting to his feet. "There. I'm finished. I would like to see—meet... I would like to _meet_ with my uncle now..."

"Neji, you can say 'see' you know. It's not like you have to change your vocabulary just because of your injury." Tsume said in a bored fashion as she watched the frowning Hyuuga over her glass.

Instead of retorting Neji chose to shut down, turning away from the woman and moving his eyes toward the floor. Kiba hated it. Jumping to his feet he went to Neji's side and took him by the hand, pulling him toward the room where he could smell Hinata and Hiashi were waiting.

"I'll be back." He told his mother to let her know he would come back for his plate.

Neji had to swallow thickly a few times but it still didn't get his heart to dislodge from his throat as it raced quickly against his Adam's apple, choking him a little as the heat from Kiba's hand soaked into his own. Kiba... was holding his _hand_! He couldn't believe it. And though he knew it... he didn't want to pull away. Which was unnerving. Maybe if it was someone else it wouldn't be so bad. But this was Kiba. And yet he still didn't pull away. Maybe it was because Kiba was taking him where he wanted to go—although that didn't mean he had to told his hand.

Why would he take hold of his hand anyway? Didn't he know what it meant? Sure, Kiba could be pretty dumb sometimes but he _had_ to know that two guys didn't hold hands. Two enemies—though they had called that truce so maybe... and why was he so worked up over it anyway? Maybe Kiba didn't see it as anything and he was just making something out of nothing.

He was brought from his thoughts when they suddenly stopped and was surprised when out of nowhere Kiba touched his cheek lightly before brushing some hair from his face then turning him toward the doorway, announcing his arrival. He didn't hear Kiba leaving over the pounding of his own heart. His cheek tingled and burned... though it wasn't unpleasant. Just strange. And scary.

"Neji nii-san." Hinata's soft voice brought him back from his thoughts as a gentle hand touched his arm.

"Hinata-sama." He replied, taking her hand in his and allowing her to guide him further into the room and onto a couch that his uncle was seated across from. As he sat he took in the strong odor of dogs and was a little surprised to find that it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. While it wasn't pleasant... it was something he had grown accustomed to from being around it so much the past day or so. Turning his attention toward where he felt his uncle's chakra he bowed his head respectfully. "Hiashi-sama."

"Neji." Came Hiashi's curt reply followed by a minute or two of silence. Then there was the rustle of clothes and the sound of a cane in use as footsteps came toward him. He resisted the urge to frown in anxiety before his eyes widened slightly when he felt his uncle touch the top of his head gently. "Neji, how are you? When you entered you looked a little flush."

"Ah... I'm fine, Hiashi-sama." Neji replied while bowing his head lightly, cheeks going red again. His uncle had seen him blushing because of that stupid mutt?! "I had probably just overexerted myself from stress at trying to walk..."

He stopped himself. It was embarrassing to admit his weaknesses. Especially to someone like Hiashi who expected near _perfection _from those who bore the Hyuuga name.

"I see..." Hiashi replied slowly before removing his hand. "Why do you not use the walking stick provided for you to help ease that burden?"

"I—" Neji's throat closed up on him, humiliation burning at his face. He couldn't tell his uncle. He did not want to admit his childish behavior. Or that his pride was too much. He was happy when Hiashi took pity on him and did not press for an answer.

"That aside, how has your stay been so far? Are they taking good care of you?" Hiashi asked seriously and it touched Neji a little, though he was also a bit embarrassed that his uncle was showing him so much compassion all of a sudden.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama. They've been very generous." Neji replied respectfully, bowing his head.

"You're well fed? Sleeping accommodations to your comfort?" Hiashi continued his questioning as Hinata sighed lightly at his side.

A small laugh almost escaped him as he thought on the last two questions. He was well fed, though the food was a bit different from home and what he was use to. And his room was nothing compared to his at home... but he supposed it would be quite childish to mention that. Masking his inner smile he bowed his head once more. "Everything is fine, Hiashi-sama. Thank you for inquiring."

"You want for nothing then?" Hiashi asked, eyes scanning his nephew's form.

It was strange how before Hiashi had asked... there really was nothing much that he wanted but once the head of his family had... he suddenly wanted—

"Actually..." He trailed off, suddenly ashamed of his childish want. But he had started to speak before he could reasonably think on it. "Never mind."

"Neji nii-san?" Hinata spoke softly, hand touching his gently. For some reason it gave him a little courage.

"T-The picture of my father... from my room. Could I..." His voice got caught in his throat before he could finish his sentence.

"You would like it brought to you? Of course." Hiashi finished for him, seeming to think it wasn't childish at all. At least he did not scold him for it. He felt relief. "It will be brought to you."

"Thank you Hiashi-sama." Neji bowed deeply, heart thumping wildly against his chest.

"Is there anything else you need?" Hiashi asked, voice curious and friendly. It was a slight surprise.

"No, thank you." He replied, hands twisting lightly on his lap as he tried to expel some of his nervous energy.

"Then allow me to apologize for coming without announcement and for the short stay." Hiashi said graciously, startling Neji a little with his politeness to someone like him.

"Ah! No, I—" Neji gasped, feeling it was improper for his uncle to apologize to him, as he jumped to his feet. Before he could say much a hand on his shoulder pushed him back down to his seat gently.

"Relax nephew." Hiashi said gently before releasing his grip on him and turning to leave. "Good bye for now. Hinata, come home when you are finished here."

"Yes, father." Hinata replied politely before watching her father leave.

Neji listened before exhaling heavily and slumping in his seat. He hadn't realized he had been so tense. Taking a deep breath he ran a hand through his hair lightly before turning his attention to his cousin. "Hinata-sama? Was there something you needed?"

"Ah! I-I... w-well—that is... there is—" Hinata gasped, sounding unnecessarily flustered as she shifted uneasily next to him before the sound of a paper bag being moved was heard. "Umm... I have brought some—w-well they are from our friends. Get well and early birthday... presents."

Hinata felt her cheeks go red at the sight of Neji's surprise. She didn't know why she was acting so flustered. It wasn't like she was trying to bestow all of these gifts on her cousin. When she felt herself tense as she watched Neji's jaw drop slightly she figured it was because she was a little afraid of his reaction. No one knew for sure how he would react since he wasn't a normal graciously accepting kind of person. And while she had volunteered to deliver so as to give Neji some peace from everyone... she really didn't want to be the killed messenger.

Presents? _Presents?_ Neji felt his face heat up. People had gotten him 'Get Well' presents? Why? It was not like he was sick! Or that he needed gifts to make him _feel_ better! It wasn't like he wanted to be reminded of his state more than he already was every time he opened his eyes! And birthday gifts! He really didn't understand them! They knew he found such things pointless. And that he really did like to be given unneeded things! Why were they doing this to him?

Maybe he had no reason to be irritated... but he was! And that, for some reason, irritated him more.

"Hinata-sama, I—" He tried to keep his voice even but he could hear it tremble a little.

"I f-figured this was better than... what everyone was trying to plan." Hinata cut him off meekly, looking down at her hands. "T-They... wanted to try to throw you a surprise party. In an attempt to make you feel better..."

"Jeeze..." Neji groaned, bringing a hand to his forehead in frustration.

"Yes... I figured you might feel that way." Hinata said lightly, smiling a little as she moved pale lilac eyes to meet her cousin's sightless stare. "So when I heard about it... I made them stop. And offered to bring these gifts to you for you to loo—to... open at your leisure. I said 'Neji nii-san is busy with his mission. Lets celebrate when he is not so busy'. They agreed."

"You did?" Neji asked, surprised, as he tried to see his cousin through the endless darkness. He was a little dumb founded. Shy Hinata was beginning to grow a voice and it was a little nice that she would use it for him. Wasn't it he who was to be serving her? "Hinata-sama... thank you."

"I didn't want to see you upset. I don't think you would have liked having that sprung on you. And I didn't want you angry at them because in their thoughtlessness they were just trying to make you happy." Hinata replied wisely leaving a semi-awkward silence behind.

He would never admit it but he was grateful to her. For her forgiveness. For her kindness. For her understanding. For her ability to make him feel equal to her.

"Thank you..." He said a little awkwardly before exhaling heavily and frowning. "And now I must ask that you throw them out."

"Throw them out?" Hinata questioned in a slightly higher pitched voice.

"Yes! I don't need gifts to feel better. It's stupid. And I don't want birthday gifts. Knowing Lee it's going to be too excessive and—it's just bothersome!" Neji complained, shuddering a little. Besides... it wasn't like he could see the presents anyway so it wasn't like he could appreciate them even if he wanted to.

"That's a bit cruel. They just wanted to do something nice..." Hinata said lightly, voice going quieter with every word.

Neji snorted lightly to himself. "I bet they're just doing it because they think it will be easy to push these things on me now when I am not at one hundred percent! They wouldn't have dared otherwise! Throw them away!"

"No."

Neji froze at that simple and unhesitating answer. No? _No?!_ Did Hinata... _Hinata_ just told him no?! And not only that... without _hesitation_? "Uh..."

"I won't. If you would like to throw them out then you can... b-but do it yourself." Hinata said lightly, voice trembling a little but still determined.

He didn't really noticed it though. He was too shocked. And a little impressed. She had a point. And now that she had said it he felt a little bad for asking her to do something like that. Of course she wouldn't. He sighed as silence crept up on them.

"Neji nii-san?" Hinata asked suddenly, surprising him with the sincere curiosity in her voice.

"Yes?" He blinked slowly, curious as to what she would say now.

"Has Kiba-kun been treating you kindly? Ah—t-that is..." Hinata got all flustered again as she tried to make her question sound casual. She had seen the way Neji had blushed when Kiba had delivered him to the room. She knew her teammate's feelings toward her cousin as well. Had Kiba... tried anything? She knew it was none of her business and yet she really wanted to know. "I mean... I know he can be quite rough around the edges a-and a little overbearing to people not use to dealing with his personality. I hope he hasn't been causing trouble. You two seem like you could have steamy interactions—"

"S-_steamy_?!" Neji squawked as his mind instantly went to whatever sex dream he might have had because of the Inuzuka. What the hell?!

"I-I meant hot—n-no! Fiery! Aiee! Turbulent!" Hinata gasped, blushing darkly as she avoided eye contact with her cousin. Oh no! She was making it sound _dirty_! "I-I could see you two arguing a lot!"

"Of course we argue! That stupid mutt is tactless and annoying!" Neji snapped, clenching his fists and jumping to his feet. "His pride is astronomical and he has no sense of _privacy_! He's a huge pervert and thinks it's funny to harass people! He picks fights and just.. just—"

_An attraction...?_

"I _hate_ him!" Neji yelled into the room before gasping and bringing a hand to his mouth, covering it with horror before turning and bowing deeply. "Hinata-sama! I am so sorry. I did not mean—I should not yell at you for any reason or speak so about—"

Neji felt his face go red when he heard Hinata giggle. From the sound he could tell she was trying to stifle it but it came out anyway. How odd. What did she find so amusing?

"I see..." Hinata said lightly, amusement in her voice. "I'm sorry, Neji nii-san but I should probably go. You must have work to do and I shouldn't keep you."

"Ah..." Neji replied lowly, still embarrassed over his outburst as he listened to the movement of Hinata getting to her feet. "Hinata-sama?"

She didn't reply but he knew he had her attention when he felt her eyes on him. Bowing his head lightly he pushed himself to ask her what he wanted to know.

"What... did you find so amusing?" He asked slowly, resisting the urge to fidget.

"Ah... no it's not—I wasn't really amused just... happy." Hinata said lightly, smiling to herself.

Happy? But... "Why?"

"Mm... because—well, because of Kiba-kun you were able to express yourself so naturally. Even if you do dislike him. I'm happy." She blushed lightly at her silly notion. "See you later Neji nii-san."

Neji just listened to her leave, staring into the darkness and wondering at what she had said. That is until he smelled Kiba entering the room, felt his chakra coming closer.

* * *

Kiba couldn't stand it! That smell! Neji's smell! It was so thick in the air it was driving him crazy! Even more so because he didn't know the cause and couldn't figure it out since Neji was no where near him. He hated this! He didn't want to be apart from the Hyuuga. He had come back to finish his lunch and before he knew it his attention was more on training his senses to Neji. He didn't know why but he was anxious.

And then there was the smell! He wanted to run into the room! He wanted to make sure Neji was fine. Do what he could to make him feel better.

Slamming his head against the table he tried to drown everything out. He couldn't take this. He wanted Neji but could do nothing to him yet. Their relationship wasn't at a place where he could try to court him without it being received badly thus ruining his chances. And he was sure his mother wouldn't approve. She had said to keep his choices open. To look for other people who may be suited more to him than Neji before he chose to court only the Hyuuga.

"Is it always this bad?!" He allowed himself to whine before putting a piece of meat into his mouth to chew.

Tsume looked over at her son before sighing a little. The poor brat. "I suppose it could be. Everyone is different."

"That doesn't help..." Kiba grumbled, chewing noisily until his mother glared at him. "Well how do I make it not so... intense? He's driving me insane!"

"Kiba you're being too sensitive and hesitant. Neji-kun needs a man who will take the initiative—though it is kind of sweet you're taking someone else's feelings into consideration instead of just your own." Hana said lightly as she took a bite of her lunch, eyes on her plate.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Kiba growled lightly, glaring at his bitch of a sister.

Hana moved her eyes to meet his as she chewed, swallowing slowly before taking a drink of water. "If you want to touch him... touch him. I'm sure he'll fight you at first, but he'll eventually accept it. You can't wait for him to become comfortable. That's making him lead and you're suppose to be the one leading. Obviously you shouldn't outright grope him or anything. Just a hand on his arm or a caress to his back."

Kiba arched a brow at that information before frowning and turning to his mother, silently asking for confirmation that this was good advice or not. His mother met his eyes before nodding slowly.

"If you want to kiss him, don't hold the feelings back. Let them roll through you. Neji will pick up on it and if he wants to reciprocate he'll respond to your unspoken advances. Honestly." Hana said as she finished her plate and lightly pushed it away from herself.

Kiba frowned lightly in thought, absorbing that. Was it really okay to attempt moves on Neji? Would he respond? He didn't think his mother would steer him wrong. But who could predict Neji? He wouldn't deny that if this would help him get closer to Neji a little more quickly than he would be happy to try.

"Thank you for inviting me in. Neji seems to be well in your care. I shall take my leave."

The three Inuzuka turned to see Hiashi before them, bowing lightly. Tsume pushed herself to her feet and moved toward the tall man. "It's no problem. I'll show you to the door."

Kiba watched them go before turning his attention toward where he could sense Hinata and Neji. Neji... he wanted to see him! Getting to his feet he ate his last piece of meat before hurrying off. "I'm done!"

He moved to the guest room, slight excitement urging him on. He was actually quite eager to test out his sister's suggestion. He was just nearing the room when he heard the two talking. Sighing a little he figured he would wait. If they were talking then it was probably rude to disturb them. Also it would give him a little time to plot. How could he approach Neji? Should he just go for it? Or cautiously ease into it. He wouldn't try to kiss him so soon but touching... touching would be nice.

Thinking back to how Hana had given Neji a massage and how the Hyuuga had seemed to like it he wondered if he should do something like that. Give Neji a massage. They could bond through it and he would get to touch the beautiful male! It would be heaven!

Kiba was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his name. Were they talking about him? Feeling a little bad for eavesdropping he listened in, wondering what they were saying—

'_I hate him!_'

Kiba felt his heart stop. At least he _swore_ he felt it stop. Hate? _Hate?!_ Neji... hated him? He could barely breathe as his heart gave a painful throb. What the hell?! Why? Why did Neji hate him?! When did this—

"Kiba-kun..." Hinata's beautiful voice cut through his building despair and a wonderful scent tickled his nose. Was she wearing a new perfume? A cool hand to his cheek made him relax instantly and he moved his eyes to meet hers. She really did smell good. Almost like—

Gasping and pulling back he stared at his teammate in shock. Was... was Hinata a potential?! Hinata gave him a curious look before smiling shyly and bowing then walking off. He watched her go, frowning lightly, before turning his attention back to Neji. He still looked as beautiful as ever. And he _hated_ him?

Entering the room slowly he approached the stationary Hyuuga. No. He couldn't bear it. Not if Neji hated him. No one wanted to be hated by anyone, naturally, least of all someone they wanted to be close to. Especially when he didn't know _why_. He watched as Neji turned to gaze blindly at him as he approached. He walked up until he stood before the brunette man and gazed at him.

Neji could feel Kiba staring at him and had the sudden urge to touch him. He didn't know where it came from or why but he wanted to. He resisted, thankfully, but it was there. And then Kiba spoke. And the shock of his tone startled him and hurt something so deep down he didn't even know it existed.

"Neji, do you really hate me?" Kiba asked, voice soft and tone hurt.

To Neji it felt like his heart might have stopped. Kiba... Kiba had heard that?!

-Chapter 9 End-

--

**A/N:** No! Your eyes are NOT playing tricks on you!!~ It's actually an UPDATE!!~ x3 Lol. Anyway...

So! Kiba and Neji! Preparations are beginning! Hurray! Neji is still tense and stuff but it's easing which means their bickering will die down soon too--unless something happens to set one of them off.

Ahaha... Kiba is going solo because of Neji again!!~ XD And -gasp- Hana is putting her hands on Neji? Tsk tsk.

And Neji's talk with Hinata and his uncle made me happy to write. Especially with Hinata! And there is a little drama! Next chapter you will find out what Neji really thinks on whether or not he hates Kiba and a little bit of friskiness happens too! x3

Also! There is a birthday and Neji's eyes... his eyes!

--

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Good News vs Bad News


	10. Good News vs Bad News

**Chapter 10: Good News vs Bad News**

"Neji, do you really hate me?" Kiba questioned again, fear clawing at his stomach as he tried not to listen to the little voice in his head telling him that it _was_ true and that was why Neji wasn't answering him.

Neji was horrified. That Kiba had overheard his outburst. That he had heard the emotional words he had said. That he was now questioning whether or not it was true. That he... he didn't really know how to respond. He heard the hurt in Kiba's voice and it ate away at him. What should he do? What should he say? A part of him didn't want to give the honest answer since he didn't want Kiba to see him as sentimental or overly affectionate toward him or anything. But... he couldn't let Kiba believe those harsh words.

Because... because it wasn't true. No matter what he had blurted in his emotional rant... it _wasn't_ true. And that kind of surprised him. Even though Kiba was utterly annoying and all they really did was bicker when around each other... he didn't hate him. In no way whatsoever. The thought of hating Kiba made him feel sick. True, Kiba wasn't the best person he knew... but he wasn't the worst either.

But how could he tell him that? He couldn't! Not knowing what else to do he tried to flee, feeling his way toward where he thought the door might be. He had to get away!

Kiba swore he would start to hyperventilate if Neji didn't answer him soon! Why wasn't he answering?! Why was he so quiet? And then there was his smell. It sprung up from no where and attacked his sensitive nose causing him to shudder. What could Neji be feeling vulnerable about now? He didn't get to wonder at it for too long before he was distracted with the sight of the older male trying to escape him. No! He would get an answer! He had to know!

"Neji—don't!" He called out, catching the blind young man and pulling him against his body. He held onto him tightly, shivering lightly at the feel of Neji's warmth so close. "Please... answer me."

Through Neji's intense focus on his wildly fluttering heart he heard the dog nin's plea. What should he do? It was hard to think with Kiba holding him so tightly. The Inuzuka's body was far too hot and it felt like it was trying to melt away all of his resistance. He had to give in... he wanted to. It was important. He should let Kiba know he didn't...

"No..." He said lightly, hanging his head a little and keeping his sightless gaze toward the floor.

Kiba tensed lightly, the hold on him tightening more so it was uncomfortable. "W-What?"

"I... I said no. I don't... hate you." Neji said lightly before trying to pull away from the overly heated body. "I didn't mean it when I said it... I was just—I didn't mean it, okay?"

Instant relief flooded through Kiba, the fear evaporating as he loosened his hold. Neji didn't hate him? That was good. He couldn't help it. Knowing that made him happy. And with his feelings of happiness he smiled, a little grateful that Neji couldn't see him at the moment.

Neji was even more confused. When he felt Kiba loosen him in relief he suddenly felt relief as well. And he didn't think it was because he wasn't being held so tightly anymore. Which meant he felt relief to Kiba's relief. And that... was just weird. Frowning mentally he pulled away, taking a few steps back and rubbing at his arms.

Kiba watched Neji take a step away and sighed lightly. He didn't want Neji to pull away yet. He still wanted to feel him. What he really wanted was to hug him close but he knew he would not be allowed that yet. But maybe... should he try to practice what Hana had said? Just touch Neji? Frowning lightly in curiosity he took a step toward the older male and reached a hand out, placing it on a clothed forearm.

Neji tensed lightly in shock at the touch before giving him a curious look. When the Hyuuga tried to pull his arm away he followed, not letting the limb escape too far from his hold. He watched as Neji frowned lightly but didn't get discouraged when the Hyuuga didn't just tell him to stop or get away from him.

Frowning to himself when Kiba would not allow him to shake his hold off, Neji wondered what the hell the younger male was doing. He didn't know why Kiba wanted to touch his arm so much and he didn't know why he didn't just tell the Inuzuka off and hit him in the gut or something. It felt a little like a power struggle and that kind of scared him. In his current state he was sure Kiba could easily overpower him. Of course... if he just gave in maybe Kiba would become bored with him and let him go, thus also leaving him with his sense of self intact. It didn't make you weak to give in every now and then. It made you smart. That was something he had learned from Shikamaru.

Plus it wasn't that bad. While it was too hot, thus a little uncomfortable, he had to give Kiba props for being so bold. He didn't understand the dog nin's thought process and he kind of didn't want to. He was sure it would only confuse him more. Ceasing his struggle to pull away he held still, allowing Kiba's hand to rest on his arm. While hot it was also kind of comforting. Add odd security in his new world of darkness.

Kiba's heart leaped with joy when he felt Neji give in. Was it really working?! Moving his hand cautiously, he slowly slid it up the Hyuuga's arm until he was resting on his shoulder. He received a curious look for the action and figured he should maybe try to explain it before he made things uncomfortable between them. "I'm happy that you don't hate me."

Neji's eyebrows rose a little with that comment. Was Kiba still on about that? Was that what the touching was all about?! "Ah..."

"I know it may not seem like it and I can't really speak for you but even though we don't get along much I really do think of you as a friend Neji. We're comrades, at the very least, and you're an admirable shinobi." Kiba said honestly, eyes scanning the masculine beauty of the other's face as dark brows furrowed in thought and pale cheeks were colored rose.

Blushing lightly, embarrassed by the Inuzuka's sudden confession, Neji pulled away. "Did your mother put something in your tea? You're being—you're highly embarrassing. If you want to keep the truce then stop being so weird."

_Friend?_ Kiba considered him a friend? He'd only ever been told that by Lee and Naruto. So it was weird. And new. And confusing. He could understand why Lee and Naruto would say that to him. They wanted to be friends with everyone. They were open and honest people and could make friends with just about anyone—no matter the wrong done to them. It was easy to understand. But Kiba? He didn't think Kiba was like that. So why would he think of him as such a thing? Maybe because of Hinata—ah!

"We should get back to work... but before that could you help me take—" Crap. He had moved around so much he didn't really know where the bag was now. "Uh... Hinata brought a bag. Do you see it?"

Kiba arched a brow in interest before looking around and spotting a bag near them on the floor. "This one here?"

Neji turned to the direction of Kiba's voice before frowning lightly. Was the stupid mutt _really_ asking _him_ for _visual_ confirmation?! "I don't know—it's not like I can _see_ it!"

Tensing when the Hyuuga snapped at him, Kiba closed his eyes in regret before grabbing the bag and turning back to the annoyed male. "Sorry, sorry... I didn't mean..."

Sighing and letting his attention be taken by the bag he felt a small stab of jealousy when he saw they were gifts from some other people. Lee, Naruto, and Ino's being top. He felt pathetic for letting such a thing bother him but it wasn't something he could really help either.

Brushing his anger aside, Neji reached out his hands moving toward where he could feel the Inuzuka's chakra and touched his arm lightly before feeling his way down to the bag. "Yes, this one. Can we bring it to my room before we go back to practice?"

"Sure..." Kiba responded lightly, glaring at the gifts before feeling his heart jump lightly with happiness when he noticed that Neji's hand was still on his arm—Neji was still touching him! When he didn't get a response he started to walk, a small pleased smile coming to his lips when the Hyuuga followed along beside him.

After they had put the presents in Neji's room they went back to walking. Neji was much improved by the time they were called to stop by Tsume so Kiba could come finalize some things with her. Neji was left to meditate by himself outside once more which made him happy. It was a nice peaceful break after the headache of trying to memorize his pathway. He really hoped that Kiba was right about the tables helping him more once they were set up. He had meditated for a little over an hour before Hana came to get him for dinner. He asked to eat in his room once more and became worried when the older Inuzuka female hesitated before giving in.

Eating in peace by himself, Neji was left to his own devices after dinner, told that he just needed to call one of them if he needed something. Hana explained that Tsume wanted them to rest early before all the work they had start on tomorrow. Neji sat on his bed, burning some incense as a warm breeze caressed his skin. He couldn't wait for all of the work to start. The sooner it started the sooner it would be over with and then he could go home. And hopefully it would distract him a little because he was starting to have weird thoughts and feelings.

Exhaling heavily he ran a hand through his loose hair before brushing it from his face and stretching. He was back to the same thoughts again. Kiba, Kiba, Kiba. And why did he dislike him so much—only... he didn't feel that dislike so much anymore. It was confusing! Hinata and Naruto! He knew his answer had to lie with them in _some_ way. It was just trying to figure out _how_.

Stressing over trying to find a connection or answers he didn't realize how late it was becoming until he heard Hana knocking on his door, asking to come in so she could apply his paste. He called her in, turning his attention toward where he felt her presence.

"Just think Neji-kun! Tomorrow you might be able to stop using the paste. I know how you don't like it." Hana said brightly as she added the smelly stuff to his eyes then put the patches on. "All depending on what Tsunade-sama says, I suppose."

Neji mentally froze. That's right. Tomorrow he was to go and see Tsunade again! "Ah... right."

Hana arched a brow at the Hyuuga before smiling lightly. Had he forgotten all about it?

"In that case... Hana, do you think you could awaken me a little earlier than normal? I'd... like a bath." He felt stupid. For having to ask for Hana's help... and for kind of treating her like she was a servant.

"Sure! It's not problem!" Hana said brightly before packing up the stuff and walking to the door. "Well then, Neji-kun. See you tomorrow morning."

"Night." Neji responded lightly before laying back when he heard the door close behind the older woman.

Tomorrow... hopefully the Hokage would have some good news for him. Hopefully his eyes were better by just even a little bit. Rolling onto his side he tried to ignore the little voice that was trying to tell him it was hopeless. He was blind for good. Forever would he be handicapped. He would always need help—from now on he'd be a burden.

Nightmares followed Neji as he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Waking up from his fifth nightmare in a row, panting lightly as sweat cooled in the early morning breeze Neji decided he had enough of sleep. He didn't want to try resting just a little longer only to be tormented once more. He couldn't take it! He would be _fine_! He just _had_ to be! He couldn't bear to think about what would happen if he wasn't.

A light knock on his door startled him from his thoughts, bringing a calm over him now that he was distracted. Good. Hana was here. "Come in."

He listened to the door open as he sat up, turning to slide his legs from the bed.

"Hey Neji."

He froze in his movement, heart dropping into his stomach as one leg hung from the bed while the other remained tangled in the blankets. That wasn't Hana! Why was _he— _"K-Kiba?"

"Oh yeah, Hana sends her apologies. She was called away to an emergency and my mom had to leave to get some things so I am suppose to help you—but! No worries! Hana gave me your smelly paste stuff and Akamaru will help you with the bath again and I _promise_ not to barge in on you this time. Well, unless you're dying or something. My mom would kill me if I let anything happen to you. It'd make our family look bad in front of the Hyuuga and the Hokage." Kiba prattled on as he walked into the room and set the paste down, trying to ignore how simply _delicious _Neji looked when all disheveled in the morning.

"O-Oh?" Neji replied lamely, not really sure on how else to respond.

"Yeah... so come on." Kiba answered as he walked over to the Hyuuga and cautiously took his hand. He watched with slight nervousness as Neji frowned in curiosity before seeming to accept the offer and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

The two walked to the bathroom, Akamaru trailing behind before Kiba ran the water by Neji's instructions. And while he _really_ wanted to stay and perversely help the older male bathe the Inuzuka remained true to his word and left the bathroom. He stayed by the door, however, in case he was needed and for his own reasons as well.

When he heard Neji getting out of the bath fifteen minutes later he allowed himself to move from the door, moving on to heat the breakfast that his mom had made for them before she had left. Going to check on Neji once he was finished with that chore he was happily surprised when Neji allowed him to enter the room while he was still changing so he got a nice look at the older male's smooth pale skin, toned stomach and well defined arms before he slipped his shirt on.

Walking over to where he had left the paste earlier, Kiba picked it up and opened the jar before scooping some onto his fingers. Recalling how Hana had told him to apply it he moved to Neji, telling him he was going to apply it now, before gently rubbing it over and into the closed eyelids and the skin around the eyes.

Neji's skin was so smooth and soft under his touch and it hurt him a little to know the Hyuuga was injured in such a way. After rubbing the appropriate amount of paste of the older nin's eyes he couldn't resist touching the rest of the beautiful face gently, and he didn't stop himself. Using his thumb he stroked the smooth skin between the dark brows as softly as he could before trailing a fingertip down to the tip of the older male's nose. Moving his hand to the left cheek he watched Neji's face intently, waiting for any kind of sign of objection before stroking it lightly and running his fingertips down to a relaxed jaw.

Neji was confused. And a little surprised at the gentle touches he was being showered with. No one had ever touched in him such a manner before—at least that he could remember and it kind of bothered him. And yet... he wanted it. He didn't know _why_ he did. He just did. And it didn't even bother him that it was Kiba. His body liked it. And before he could stop it he was actually leaning into the touch. Kiba's hand was still hot but it was comforting. So much so that it made his eyes water.

And it embarrassed him. He could feel his cheeks go red when Kiba stopped his caress and he could feel the curiosity rolling off of the other male. "I-I'm sorry... my eyes. T-They were stinging a little."

To him the excuse sounded even more lame than it probably was but luckily Kiba didn't question him on it. And then the warm hand was gone. And he felt a little bit colder inside.

"Come eat when you're finished getting ready, okay?" Kiba said lightly before turning and gathering the paste then leaving the room. He was still a little shocked. He had been allowed to touch Neji's face so freely. And a small, angry, part wondered if Hana had ever touched Neji's so. He would have to ask her. Also... if Neji's eyes hurting was a normal thing. He didn't want it to be so. He didn't want Neji to hurt even more than he already was because he couldn't see.

Neji listened to Kiba leave before exhaling slowly and bringing a hand to his face, touching lightly where Kiba had. Shaking his head lightly he rubbed the unshed tears from his eyes turning his attention to finishing getting ready. When he had put himself together he followed Akamaru to where Kiba was, the delicious smell of breakfast reaching his nose. Following Akamaru to a chair he sat cautiously before breathing a sigh of relief.

Kiba placed food in front of him, telling him where and what it was, before they started to eat together. He could hear Akamaru begging for food from his master and smiled a little. Eating slowly, he enjoyed the food before being startled into conversation.

"Are you nervous?" Kiba asked, bored with the silence, between chewing the food in his mouth and swallowing.

Neji paused in taking another bite, frowning thoughtfully. Honestly? He was nearly scared out of his wits! But he wasn't sure if that was something he would ever admit to another person, let alone to Kiba. Exhaling slowly he tried to just brush it off, hoping Kiba would get the hint and drop. "Are you serious? Why would I be afraid of getting a check up? As shinobi we get them all the time."

Kiba opened his mouth only to rethink his reply and closed it slowly. Smiling and shaking his head a little he rolled his eyes and gave Akamaru what he didn't feel like finishing. "Right."

Neji pursed his lips and ignored the Inuzuka, going back to eating until he was full and thanked Tsume and Kiba for the meal—pausing as he stood up when he realized he had just eaten _with_ someone. Before he could wonder at it too long Kiba had his attention again, calling him forward so they could head out to the hospital.

Once again using Akamaru as a guide he followed the two to the front door, his nerves starting to build up on him and make him feel nauseous. It was fine. Everything was going to be fine. He was going to get his sight back and then put all of this behind him! _But what if it's not?_ No! Don't listen to that voice! It would be fine!

"Step." Kiba called, his voice a nice distraction from the worries floating around in his head.

"Step? What do you—ah!" Neji gasped as on his next step there was suddenly no floor. It felt like his stomach would fall right through him as he went down until hot arms encircled him, catching him before he fell completely.

Akamaru yipped somewhere from the side as his heart raced painfully against his Adams apple. Through his fingertips he could feel Kiba's heat and well muscled pecs under what seemed to be a t-shirt. That surprised him a little. Kiba wasn't wearing his usual get up? And then he took in how Kiba's arms were still around him. How, as he righted himself, he was standing pressed up against Kiba's body and the Inuzuka didn't seem to be in a hurry to release him. And then Kiba laughed a little.

"I really need to warn you more quickly.... sorry Neji." Kiba said slowly as he reluctantly released the Hyuuga against his will. He wanted to cling to him and pull him even more tightly against him but for once he knew he couldn't for reasons other than Neji's possible discomfort. They also needed to get a move on to the hospital.

"It's fine." Neji breathed lightly, feeling the warmth leave him and shivering subtly. Recalling that he should probably be angry and annoyed opened his mouth to add a retort only to be silenced when Kiba called him forward.

"Okay, well... lets get going." Kiba said as he started moving again before turning to watch Neji follow him, eyes cast down toward the ground and left hand out like he was trying to keep a feel on Akamaru's presence next to his side.

He had been allowed to touch Neji again! And the Hyuuga hadn't tried to pull away! Did that mean it really was working? Neji was responding to him? That soon he could try to push a little closer?

* * *

"Good morning Hyuuga-san." A nurse greeting Neji as Kiba brought him to sign in and check when Tsunade would see him.

Neji nodded his head politely to the nurse before sighing lightly as his stomach squirmed uncomfortably. He was going to be stuck like this. This was karma getting him back for being such an asshole as a kid. For being so cold and unfeeling toward others, making them believe that would be nothing since they started out as nothings. He was going to be blind forever so he just needed to get use to it!

"Ah... it looks like Yamanaka-san will be your aide today. Please wait patiently until she calls you Hyuuga-san." The nurse said after a minute of looking through charts and a list of appointments.

Nodding his understanding he followed Kiba and Akamaru to the waiting room, resisting the urge to twist his hands nervously together. He needed some kind of outlet for his nervous energy though—but he also needed to remain calm and detached. He needed to remember his pride as a Hyuuga. Though it didn't really matter in the end, he supposed, since he wasn't going to regain his sight. He didn't have much pride left, did he? No! He couldn't think like that! Ugh! He wished he had had time to meditate a little before coming here. Maybe he would have been more calm.

Kiba watched Neji from the corner of his eye and sighed. What was making Neji's thoughts so turbulent? It was starting to bother him because he didn't want to see Neji so stressed but it wasn't really like he could offer much in the form on comforting words. He couldn't say everything was going to be okay because he didn't know that. In a way he wished that Ino would hurry and call Neji so he could learn his fate but then, in a way, he wanted it to take forever. Because what if the news was bad? Would it crush Neji? What would the Hyuuga do?

Clenching his fists slightly Neji held back a sigh. And what if he _was_ blind for good? What would he do then? He obviously couldn't be a shinobi anymore. He would have to rely on his family... and be a _burden_ to them. The thought made him want to hyperventilate as it felt like the darkness was closing in on him tightly. He didn't want that! He had worked so hard to make it to where he was today. And to have it taken away—he couldn't do this!

"Kiba, I—" Screw pride! He wanted to go home! And while he felt shame in asking Kiba to help him escape he thought it was something he could live with more then finding out that he was to be blind for the rest of his life.

"Neji-saaaaaan!" Ino's voice cut him off cheerfully as she walked into the waiting room and over to his side.

_Damnit!_

"Neji?" Kiba asked lowly, questioning the call of his name from before.

"N-Never mind..." He sighed lightly, seeing Ino's sudden appearance as a sign. He was not to escape. He was to learn his fate now and nothing would stop that from happening.

"Come Neji-san. I will take you to your room and Tsunade-sensei will be with you shortly." Ino explained as she took him by the arm lightly, pulling him to his feet and guiding him toward the door she had come from.

As they approached the door Neji felt a sudden chill and before he knew it he was turning back toward Kiba, instinctively searching for his warmth. He wanted to ask Kiba to come with him—_wait_. He _what_? Frowning lightly, cheeks turning red, he turned back to Ino and ignored her questioning air as they continued on toward his room.

After he had been shown to his room he was left to wait alone, in the silence, until Tsunade could come see him. He was starting to grow annoyed when, after fifteen minutes, there was a light knock on the door and the scent that made him think of Shizune entered. He wasn't too surprised when it turned out to be said woman.

"Good morning Neji-kun. Sorry to keep you waiting so long. Tsunade-sama will be here in a minute." Shizune said brightly, walking around the small room and presumably preparing things for when the older woman arrived.

True to her word, Tsunade arrived five minutes later, chart in hand and a tired expression on her face.

"Hyuuga." The blonde woman greeted as she took in the nervous shinobi and smiled lightly. "Well then... shall we get this check up underway?"

* * *

"E-Excuse me?" Neji said shakily as he heart felt like it had just stopped.

"You heard me, Hyuuga. I won't repeat it." Tsunade replied as her hands left the Hyuuga's face.

Neji felt his eyes water and tears streak his cheeks. He didn't care how he looked at the moment—whether it was manly or not. He couldn't stop the tears.

"Hokage-sama—I..." He didn't know what to say.

* * *

Kiba was feeling restless. What was taking so long?! Didn't they just have to check his eyes? It wasn't like it was complicated surgery or anything! So why—but... maybe it was more complicated than he thought. And what if it really was bad news? Getting to his feet he started to pace with slight agitation. He wanted to see Neji. To know. _Now_. When he saw Sakura come out from a room and walk over to the front desk he hurried over to her, calling her attention before she could get away!

"Sakura! Do you know what's happening with Neji?" He asked, impatience clear in his tone.

"Neji? Hrm..." Sakura frowned. "I'm not sure. Tsunade-sama has already to see—ah! There he is!" The pink haired kunoichi smiled as she pointed over his shoulder.

Quickly turning to look behind him he felt his heart leap happily when he was greeted with the sight of Tsunade and Neji walking toward them, the older woman saying something to Neji as the Hyuuga listened seriously with a small frown. Kiba felt the smile that had started to form at the sight of the beautiful fade as he took in the frowning face. Oh no. Was something wrong?

"Thanks." He called distractedly to Sakura before he hurried over to Neji and Tsunade.

Tsunade stopped, pulling Neji to a halt as well, when she saw Kiba coming toward them. Finishing up the last of her instructions she smiled lightly and turned her attention to the Inuzuka male. "Kiba."

"Hey..." Kiba mumbled, eyes on Neji and trying to get a read on how he was feeling.

"Well, I'll leave Neji in your care now. Remember to come and see me again when your mission is complete Hyuuga and hopefully I will have more to tell you then." The older woman said as her attention went back to her patient. "And don't forget to give Hana the note."

With that she walked away, Neji listening to the sound of her heels clack against the hard floor. Sighing softly, happy that his tears had dried before he faced Kiba again, he turned his attention to the younger male and attempted a smile. "Well... shall we go ba—"

"What did she say?!" Kiba blurted, startling Neji and a few other people in the hospital, before blushing and apologizing lightly.

Neji blinked politely before moving his eyes to the floor once more. He was silent for a minute before a small smile came to his lips. "I won't be blind. Tsunade-sama said the paste and her healing seemed to be in time."

Kiba stared. He _wasn't_ going to be blind? So... he would see again—why wasn't he more happy about this?! "T-That's great!"

Giving in to his excitement for the older male he grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug, lifting him off of the ground a little before laughing and pulling back. "Sorry!"

Neji stared wide-eyed into space, his body tingling a little. Kiba... had just hugged him. He was so weird! "I-It's okay..."

"Aw, come on Hyuuga. Be a little more excited!" Kiba playfully scolded while nudging his arm.

Scowling a little at the nudge Neji sighed before toeing the floor a little. "I think the overwhelming relief drowns out any other emotions at the moment."

For some reason he didn't mind admitting that to Kiba, though he said it light enough so no one else could hear.

"Ah." Now Kiba understood. So... he had been scared. Well... at least he didn't have to be anymore. He wouldn't be blind! Although... "So do you know when your sight will return?"

Neji arched a brow at the question before frowning thoughtfully. "Mm... no. Not really. While she said I wouldn't be permanently blinded she also said that my eyesight might not return to one hundred percent. Or when, if it does. It might happen all at once or over a span of time. Also we're not sure if my Byakugan will be the same."

"Are you okay with that?" Kiba asked cautiously, watching Neji's face.

Neji remained silent and thoughtful for a few minutes before sighing lightly. "It's not really like I have a choice."

Kiba snorted. "You may not have a choice in how things happen but you have a choice in how you feel Neji."

Neji hated that insightful reply and thus chose to ignore it. "Can we leave?"

Arching a brow Kiba decided against pushing the issue. He didn't want to fight. Walking with Neji and Akamaru to the hospital entrance he could help smiling again. His Neji was going to be alright.

* * *

"Kiba."

Both Kiba and Neji turned at the call to the Inuzuka. Neji instantly recognized Shino's voice and chakra, almost as familiar with Hinata's Genin team members as he was with his own. Speaking of Hinata... he could feel her chakra approaching as well.

"Kiba-kun! Neji nii-san! We caught you, thankfully." Hinata's gentle voice greeted as she and Shino made it over to them.

"Hinata-sama." Neji bowed lightly, greeting his cousin. "Were you looking for us?"

"Mmn! I came to bring..." Hinata trailed off as she pushed something into his hand. Frowning as he took in the feel of the object he gasped lightly when he recognized it to be the picture of his father he had asked for. "And also—Happy Birthday Neji nii-san! Father asked me to give this to you."

Neji blinked in polite confusion as a somewhat large package was pushed into his arms. "I—what is it?"

"A birthday present, silly." Hinata teased her cousin before blushing brightly at her boldness, eyes scanning Neji's face to see if she had offended or upset him.

Blinking again Neji decided that that was Hinata's way of telling him she wasn't going to reveal what it was. Frowning lightly in curiosity he let himself wonder at what it was for a minute before turning his attention back to his cousin and smiling slowly. "Hinata-sama... thank you. Please thank Hiashi-sama as well."

"Yes." Hinata smiled before looking at Kiba. "Please take good care of Neji-nii Kiba-kun."

Neji was a little surprised when Hinata then bid them farewell, walking off with Shino. When Kiba asked to carry his gift for him he thanked him politely and allowed the Inuzuka to do him that one favor while he hugged his father's picture to his chest.

When they arrived at the house they were greeted by Tsume who was back from whatever it was she had left to do. She explained how she had gotten the tables set up already and asked Kiba to help Neji learn his way around once more. So that was how they had spent the afternoon. When they were called to a halt for lunch Kiba took Neji outside for a small picnic again. This time Kiba didn't upset Neji so he left early. Instead he got to eat in a peaceful silence, watching Neji and wondering at the Hyuuga's suddenly peaceful mood.

After lunch they went back to practicing. Both were pleased to find that Kiba had been right. With the tables as a guide Neji did have a much easier time and soon Kiba was showing Neji around the tables, explaining how things were going to be set up.

As dinner rolled around Neji was surprised when Tsume refused his request to have food brought to his room.

"Sorry Princess but I think that if you can breakfast with Kiba you can eat dinner with him as well." Tsume said with a small smirk as she watched the Hyuuga's offended expression at her pet name for him. Yes. 'Princess' suited him nicely.

"But I—" Neji tried to object while ignoring the fact that the older woman had a point but still. And he was _not_ a princess!

"Don't worry, Princess, it's just going to be you and Kiba if that's what you're worried about. Hana is still busy and I was going to head out to help her. So come and eat with Kiba." Tsume cut over, smiling as she watched Neji relax a little.

Neji was silent for a second or two before, "Don't call me that."

"Then don't act like one." Tsume snorted, reminding Neji very much of Kiba right there. The bitch. And yet... there was a small part that couldn't help respecting her.

Tilting his chin defiantly, Neji agreed and followed Tsume to the dinner table. To his surprise, and utter delight—not that he'd admit it—he discovered they were eating herring soba for dinner. It was his favorite.

Tsume smiled as she watched Neji's surprised expression slide into a guarded pleased one. "Your uncle told me you like this stuff so I thought the Princess deserved some as a treat."

Neji felt his cheeks go pink at the thought of his uncle and Tsume talking about him behind his back while his brows furrowed lightly at being called 'Princess' once more. And then a small smile gave way. Tsume had done this for him? Why? It's not like she had to... he was nothing to her. "Inuzuka-san... thank you. Thank you very much."

Bowing deeply to show his appreciation, Neji ignored Kiba the best he could.

"Whatever, happy birthday brat." Tsume replied in her own gruff appreciation of the Hyuuga's gratitude before punching him on the arm lightly. Once Neji had been seated and served she left the two to go and help her daughter.

Neji ate in blissful silence, cheeks stained a light pink in pleasure as he ate the food. A part of him knew he should be a little bothered by all of this kindness... but he liked it. Kiba and Hana—even Tsume now, it seemed—were nice to him in their own way. They tried to include him and make him feel apart of them. And it made him really happy. He didn't know why. He had his own family after and maybe they weren't as loving or as open as the Inuzuka and maybe to some of them he was beneath them but they were still family.

His father and mother came from there. He was apart of them thus apart of lonely Hyuuga. Gah! What the hell was he thinking? Such depressing thoughts! And pointless! Shaking his head firmly he turned his attention back to his food. Eating to his hearts content, Kiba surprised him after the meal with a piece of sweet cake topped with chilled cream.

"Mom said to serve this to you as a desert so..." Kiba explained as he set the treat before the Hyuuga and watched his expression turn curious. A small smile graced his features when the older male blushed lightly once more.

"Thank you Kiba." Neji replied politely, taking a testing taste. It was simply delicious.

"Meh... happy birthday and all that." Kiba answered as he sat down and ate his own piece. "This makes you... what? Nineteen now? Old man!"

Blushing darkly, Neji paused in his next bite to retort in embarrassed anger with, "Shut up Inuzuka! Or do you forget you're a year under me?"

"But that still makes you older, old man." Kiba laughed, enjoying the reaction he was getting. Before when Neji would get mad he would be all serious... but now? It seemed lighter. Like more playful than actual irritation. Was Neji starting to open himself up to him—oh heavens above! If only Neji would _open_ himself to him. Legs spread wide and body eag— "What the hell?!"

Kiba shivered as something cold hit the side of his face and slid down his cheek.

"Oh! Did... did I actually hit you?" Neji asked innocently, a breath of surprise in his tone.

"Yeah..." Kiba muttered as he wiped as his cheek, pulling it away to see some cream.

"Good." Neji said darkly and prepared another assault.

"What the hell, Hyuuga!" Kiba barked as he jumped to his feet.

"You called me old!" Neji growled back.

"Yeah, I said old. Not a two year old!" Kiba shot back before laughing at Neji's surprised face.

"Shut up!" Neji snapped.

"Ooooh, very impressive vocabulary there Neji." Kiba smirked, watching him closely in case he decided to throw the readied food at him.

"You're such a pain!" Neji sighed, lowering his weapon and glaring lightly at the table.

"Love you too bitch." Kiba teased as he sat down again slowly.

Neji's face heated at once, more from the 'love you' than from the 'bitch' part. Why did Kiba say that again? Even in jest? "You know... you shouldn't say that so casually otherwise it looses its strength when you actually mean it."

Kiba thought about that before frowning slightly. He wanted to test Neji. See his reaction if he... "What if I _did_ mean it?"

Neji tensed. Kiba was acting weird. "Don't be stupid! What do you want me to say? 'I love you too' or something?"

"Nah..." Kiba gave up when he saw he was making the Hyuuga uncomfortable. "Anyway, are you done eating or would you like some more?"

Neji blinked slowly, forgetting that they were in the middle of a meal. "Ah. I think I am done."

"Okay, what do you want to do now?" Kiba asked, nodding to himself, as he got up and cleared their places.

"Hmm." Neji frowned thoughtfully before recalling his presents. Maybe he should open them—at least the one from his uncle. "The gift from my uncle... my room."

Getting to his feet he felt his way forward only to bump into Akamaru. Looking down sightlessly toward where the dog was he reached out to pet the warm back before following the dog. Kiba followed shortly after, walking into the room just as he had sat down on the bad with the gift in his hand and started unwrapping it. He unwrapped paper to discover plastic and frowned in thought when he felt a bag.

Turning it in his hand and feeling it with his fingertips he discovered it was a bag of something that felt a little like seeds—oh! Could it be...

Bringing the bag to his nose he tried to smell the contents inside without much luck. Pausing for a second he moved his hands to open the bag them smelled again. Yes! It was! His uncle had gotten him his favorite pistachios. Smiling happily he breathed the scent of them in.

"Is that from your uncle?" Kiba asked, watching Neji happily sniff at the contents of the bag. He couldn't stop his mind from making the mental comment of 'never thought I'd see Neji so happy over nuts'.

"Yes. Pistachios. I love them." Neji said with a pleased smile as he pulled one from the bag and popped it into his mouth, sucking the salt off of the shell before biting it until it broke in two and the fruit of the seed rolled onto his tongue. Spitting the shell halves out onto his hand he chewed the seed before swallowing. Yup. Delicious.

As Kiba watched the Hyuuga a tempting idea came to him. And he thought on it for only a few seconds before deciding to put it into action. Smiling he walked closer to Neji. "You know... I can't help but feel that I should give you a present too—or at least do something nice."

"What—why?" Neji asked light confusion as he turned his attention to the other male. "I don't really—"

"I know! Why don't I give you a massage? You liked Hana's right? I know how to give good ones too." Kiba suggested over him, not wanting to give Neji a chance to refuse before his offer could be made. "Not only nice but helpful. And it might relax you for tomorrow, what with all the setting up we're going to be doing."

Neji opened his mouth to refuse before pausing in thought at that offer. A massage really didn't seem so bad. And the little one Hana had given him really did feel nice. "Fine. But nothing weird Inuzuka."

Kiba smiled, happy that Neji couldn't see the mischief in it. "Right."

He watched as Neji carefully set his bag of pistachios aside before scooting back on the bed and turning to lay on his stomach, folding his arms and resting his cheek on them. A small shiver went through him at the sight of the Hyuuga laid out on a bed before him. It was too tempting! Shaking his head firmly he focused on what he was to do before he climbed onto the bed, crawling over the Hyuuga and straddling the back of his thighs carefully. He cursed mentally when this placed his groin so close to Neji's butt and he had to use all of his will power not to get hard and ruin this for the both of them.

Neji felt his breath hitch lightly as the feel of Kiba pressing against him made his whole body heat up a little. It was weird but for some reason... he didn't mind. He wasn't sure if it was natural or not but it didn't feel bad.

Moving his hands to Neji's shoulder, Kiba started the massage at the sides of the Hyuuga's neck, rubbing gently but firmly and making his way slowly toward the shoulders. He was pleased when Neji relaxed completely into his touch, body arching against his hands slightly wherever he was massaging. At first he kept to Neji's shoulders and neck but eventually grew bolder and moved testing hands to the Hyuuga's sides.

When he received a soft moan from the sexy creature under him he had to shift his position a little. And while he knew it was a bad idea he still slowed his movements, asking Neji if he'd like to remove his shirt. He was a little surprised when Neji thought on it for a minute before nodding slowly, cheeks red.

"Okay." The Hyuuga breathed, sitting up when Kiba moved off of him and undoing his shirt before sliding it off. As he laid back down his body trembled with anticipation and while it was weird he wanted to discover why it had done so.

Kiba swore he almost started drooling at the sight and it was with a bit of excitement that he climbed back on the Hyuuga, sitting a little further down his thighs this time, and got back to work. The feel of his skin was heaven, the warmth was alluring, and the scent! Oh god, why was he smelling this _now_? He thought Neji's vulnerability, twisted as it was, smelled irresistible—but this? His pleasure! And instinctively he knew it wasn't just pleasure from the massage. It was deeper. It was—it was driving him crazy. He had to shift back a little more so Neji wouldn't feel the excitement he had in his pants now.

Neji could feel his breath coming a little more quickly as he kept his eyes tightly closed, cheeks red and body flushed as Kiba's hot hands moved over his bare skin. The Inuzuka's fingers were like magic, digging into ever muscle and making it loosen until ever part of him felt limp and relaxed. The dog nin's heat and scent was making the monster of lust that was deep down inside of him stir and he didn't know why. Or why he didn't fight it. It felt good... he didn't want it to stop.

He was quite happy when he was laying on his stomach when he felt his body react in a rather embarrassing way.

"Kiba..." Neji moaned without really realizing it, enjoying the way the strong fingers loosened the muscles in his lower back. If the massage got any better he was sure he was start drooling.

Kiba swore he could smell the lust in the air—and it wasn't just from himself. He wasn't sure if Neji was just reacting to him or if some of it was just him. But he grew courage from it. He didn't bother to hide his own, wanting Neji to feel it. To become influenced by it.

Neji arched more into Kiba's touched, pushing himself onto his elbows and lowering his shoulders while baring his neck instinctively when the hot hands slid back up his sides toward his shoulders.

The Inuzuka didn't know _how_ he knew what that display meant and he didn't ignore it either as he moved his hands to grip at the Hyuuga's waist while he leaned in, lips brushing against the exposed neck.

Both felt a jolt of heat. Neji shivered while gasping lightly and Kiba opened his mouth, letting his tongue and teeth graze against the flesh as he pushed his arousal against Neji's body. Neji felt every bit of him turn red with embarrassment when he felt something hard poking at him, knowing what it was. He should be horrified. Or angry—he should make Kiba stop! But... all he felt was embarrassed and shy. Why?

"K-Kiba..." He breathed shakily, wanting to question what was going on.

Neji was giving in to him. He could feel it. His excitement grew. How far would Neji let him go? Should he only push a little so as not to overwhelm the older male? Should he—

The spell, heat, and lust was suddenly dispelled as loud barking reached the both of them from Neji's door, Tsume calling for Kiba a few seconds later. Neji froze before desperately trying to scramble out from under him looking a little shocked and confused.

Kiba couldn't help being a little angry at his dog and mother.

-Chapter 10 End-

--

**A/N:** And there we have chapter 10!!~ :3

So. Neji's eyes. He'll not be permanently blind! Isn't that good? x3 Though it must kind of suck that he doesn't know _when_ his sight will return...

And I've read that Neji's favorite food is herring soba which is why I included it. I don't know if he'd like pistachios or not but he does in the story. M'kay??

Now Neji and Kiba have gotten a little closer and Neji is starting to like Kiba's touches. In the next chapter, though, things kind of go a little bad. But by the chapter following the next one... there should be action between the two--and yes, I mean that in a smutty sense. So. Almost there.

--

**NEXT CHAPTER:** You're A Dog!


	11. You're A Dog!

**Chapter 11: You're A Dog!**

"K-Kiba! Let me up!" Neji whined, squirming more when the heavy body on his didn't seem to move the slightest bit. He didn't want Tsume to come up and see them like this! While he knew that _technically_ there would be nothing wrong with it... he couldn't ignore the not so innocent way his body had responded. And he didn't know if Tsume would be able to _smell_ it or not—oh no. Could Kiba? Although it wasn't like the Inuzuka was unaffected by it all.

He couldn't even believe he had let it go so far, of course being all caught up in the moment hadn't helped him in keeping a clear head. Finally breathing a sigh of relief when he felt the younger nin get up off of him he listened to the dog nin pause to presumably fix his clothes before leaving the room. He couldn't deny he was a little happy.

Kiba had touched him. In a not so innocent way—he had _allowed_ Kiba to touch him! What did this mean? Did he want Kiba to touch him? Or maybe he was just curious. Or maybe just a little tired from the day. He sighed, sitting up and pushing his long hair from his face. He honestly didn't know. Taking a deep breath and pushing all frantic thoughts aside he allowed himself to clear his head. Once cleared he allowed the subject of Kiba and the massage and how he had reacted come to mind, stopping all thoughts after his first one.

He had _liked_ it. And as he thought on it a little more he knew it wasn't in the sense that he liked the massage as just that—a massage. He had liked the touches that had deeper meaning... how Kiba's hot hands had felt. How it had felt when his body responded to it. Shivering lightly as the monster of lust tried to sink it's teeth into him once more he pushed it back and moved to lay back on the bed.

For some reason he was attracted to that stupid mutt—at least physically. There was no denying that. But it didn't make sense. He couldn't _stand_ Kiba. Bringing his hands up to rub tiredly at his eyes gently he decided to move on from those thoughts for now. Sitting up he blindly felt around for his bag of presents, knowing that it would be kind of useless to try and see what he had gotten but at least it was _some_ form of distraction. And then... perhaps later he could try to sit and talk to Kiba a little. Try to figure all of this out.

*

Kiba was annoyed. And hard. And still quite turned on from the not so innocent massage. It wasn't fair! He finally had Neji in his hands! The Hyuuga was giving himself up to him! Perhaps a little longer and he could have _had_ him. Oh, the thought of having been so close to being able to strip Neji and claim that delicious body almost made his nose blood. Unfortunately it also made him even more annoyed. It was never pleasant to be interrupted when you were possibly about to get some but the fact that it was his _mother_ seemed to make it worse. And not just because she was a mom. But because she was _his_ mom—an Inuzuka. Which meant she almost without a doubt knew that what he and Neji had been doing upstairs wasn't _completely_ innocent.

Pausing once again to calm himself a little more he took a few deep breaths and wondered for a moment if he should splash some cold water on his face before deciding it didn't matter. It was his mom. If she already knew then there wasn't any point in trying to hide it now. Running a hand through his dark locks he continued on his way, making it to where he smelled his mom.

"Hey." He greeted as casually as he could through his annoyance.

Tsume arched a brow at her son's greeting before sniffing lightly at the air, eyes narrowing. She took her pup in before sighing mentally. Why did she get the feeling that her son wasn't going to take her advice? Of course it could be he was just sampling his choices. Noting the annoyed pout she held back a guilty smile, feeling a little bad for disrupting her son and any chance he had at getting in the Hyuuga's pants. Although, if she were honest with herself, it was probably for the best. Even if Neji was starting to get comfortable with thought of being physically involved there was a good chance he still wasn't going to be ready mentally and if they _were_ allowed to engage in something... it would probably end badly.

Pushing those thoughts away she motioned her pup closer. "Come, Hana and I could use your help in carrying in an injured dog she will caring for."

Nodding his understanding Kiba followed his mother to where his sister and said dog were. They needed to move him carefully. Once they got the dog settled into the area where it would be staying while being treated Kiba allowed himself to enjoy the refreshing air of being outside. As he breathed in the summer air spiced with flowers and cut grass his head cleared from his previous activities and he was left with uncertainty as to what to do now.

Should he go back to Neji? Obviously they couldn't continue as before. Frowning lightly as he watched his mom he couldn't help feeling a little uncomfortable when he thought about what _could_ have happened had she not stopped him. Would they have gone all the way? Would that be what Neji really wants? Was _he_ what Neji really wants?

Or was it just the pheromones? Or being 'in the moment'. He didn't want that. And it was kind of weird. He wanted to sleep with Neji—heavens knew he couldn't wait to get his hands on him—but he also wanted Neji to want to sleep with him too because of... him. Those thoughts kind of confused him. Was it because Neji was a potential life mate for him? Or maybe... because he was growing up and relationships were bound to take on new meanings? Sighing as he kicked at the grass lightly he tried to deal but it was a little too confusing.

What should he do? His attraction to Neji was quite strong. And it kind of sucked that whenever he saw the older man a part of him just thought jumping his bones or touching him in some other way that wouldn't be appropriate at the moment. Maybe... maybe he needed a break. A day away from Neji to try and collect himself without temptation dangling so dangerously in front of him. Chewing his bottom lip, wondering if that would work, he turned on his heel and went back to where his mother and sister were.

"Mom, can I ask a favor?" Kiba asked, watching his mother and sister get the dog comfortable in his temporary bed.

Tsume grunted to show she was listening.

"Tomorrow... can you take up Neji?" He asked slowly, toeing the floorboard.

"Aww, what's the matter Kiba-kun? Neji-chan too much of a temptation?" Hana teased as she picked up the dog's medical chart.

Glaring at his sister for a minute he sighed and looked off to the side, replying grudgingly with, "Something like that."

Hana gave him a sympathetic frown at that while his mother turned to look at him.

"So you want me to take Neji with me?" She asked for clarification, putting a hand on her hip.

"Could you? Please?" He asked lowly, wondering if he should be ashamed.

Sighing lightly in pity rather than agitation Tsume nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess I can do that. Just hope he comes back to you in one piece."

Kiba rolled his eyes before thanking his mother. With that settled he decided to take Akamaru and go for a swim. In _cold_ water.

*

Neji frowned to himself when he reacted once more to the sound of someone approaching, hoping it was Kiba coming back to the room. And he felt light disappointment when it wasn't, leaving him to wonder once again why he was even bothering. Who said Kiba was going to come back anyway? And why did he even care of the Inuzuka did or not. Sure, he wanted to talk to him but it wasn't like he needed to _now_. Though... it would have been a little nice. Although maybe it was good that he hadn't come. He still wasn't really sure what he should say to the dog nin. What if it was uncomfortable?

Sighing and sorting through his gifts he put them away carefully by feel before lighting an incense and trying to meditate on the floor. He was only distracted when Hana came into the room bearing his eye drops and a happy aura.

"Neji-kun! I'm so happy for you! Kiba told us that you weren't going to be blind!" Hana said brightly, walking over to the younger male. "Sucks that you don't know _when _your sight will return but it's better than nothing I guess."

He listened to her chatter, deciding not to reply as he moved to sit up on the bed.

"I see you've moved on to eye drops. That's good! I didn't really like that paste stuff either. So smelly! And just think—it was even stronger for me." Hana said as she took said eye drops and prepared them for use.

Neji smiled lightly at that comment. He supposed the Inuzuka had a point. He thought the paste was smelly and gross... it was bound to be even more so for Hana. And Kiba. Kiba... he couldn't helping thinking about how the other had treated his eyes in Hana's place that morning. The way he had touched his face so gently.

"Where's Kiba?" Neji froze, tensing lightly. The question had escaped before he had even given it permission to be a conscious thought!

Hana arched a curious brow at the suddenly flustered Hyuuga before smiling knowingly and humming thoughtfully. "Last I saw him he was getting ready for bed... why? Would you like him me to call him?"

"Ah—no! I was just... wondering. Since he was called away and never came back..." Neji mumbled while trying to seem nonchalant even though he knew his cheeks were turning pink.

"Ah... well nothing is wrong if that's what you're wondering." Hana answered with another smile before tilting the younger nin's head back and holding one eye open at a time with one hand while using the other to add some drops. Once she was finished she patted the dark head lightly before leaving, calling a soft good night then closing the door.

Neji blinked with light confusion before bringing a hand to his head. That wasn't the first time she had done something like that. Why? Shaking his head to clear those thoughts he felt his way over to the light, shutting it off then climbing into bed.

Tomorrow. It looked like he was going to have to wait and talk to Kiba tomorrow. That was fine. It would give him a little extra time to figure out a casual way to approach what had happened during the massage. He didn't really know what he should expect but he hoped it all ended in something... good.

* * *

Neji awoke to Hana shaking his arm lightly. A little confused in his drowsiness he had troubles getting his bearings in his never ending darkness until the young Inuzuka female pushed a hot cup of tea into his hands then set a breakfast tray on his lap.

"I know this is a little soon, Neji-kun, but please try your best to eat quickly. Mom needs you ready to go in thirty minutes." Hana said in hurried tones before setting something on his bed side table and leaving.

Neji blinked, frowning in light confusion before shrugging to himself and eating his breakfast carefully but as quickly as possible. His client required him to be speedy today... so he would do his best to comply. He had just finished setting his tray aside and drinking his tea when Hana was back, happy that he was done before she quickly added his drops to his eyes before leaving him to dress, telling him one last time to hurry.

He was proud of himself when he managed to get dressed within ten minutes, pretty sure he had gotten everything on right. He was just binding his hair back when Tsume came into his room, greeting him with morning gruffness before placing a hand on his arm and guiding him out of the room. He followed along obediently before frowning lightly as he and Tsume left the house. What was going on? Where was he going? And where was Kiba?

"Inuzuka-san? Are we going somewhere?" Neji asked with polite curiosity as he did his best to keep up flawlessly.

"Yeah... out to work on preparations." Tsume answered, stopping him for a second before pulling him along again.

"Um... wher—what about my helping Kiba?" Neji asked, now confused again. Why was he with Tsume? Wasn't he to be helping with setting up? With Kiba?

"Kiba is on his own today so I thought I would take you with me. You can help me carry things." Tsume replied easily.

Neji resisted a pout. So he wouldn't get to talk to Kiba? Well... maybe not during the morning. But surely at some point today! Pushing any more thoughts on that aside he turned his focus to the older woman and what they were doing. He was happy when he learned that they would be going back to the house for lunch. Carrying a few bags and holding two large boxes he moved as carefully as possible, grateful that Kuromaru was helping him as they made their way, a little happy to be of use.

His happiness was soon replaced with worry when Kiba just passed them by, leaving as soon as they had come in. And not only that... the air around him was nervous and distant. Like he was trying to _avoid_ them. He blinked slowly. _Was_ Kiba trying to avoid them? Or was he trying to avoid just _one_ of them? Had something happened between the Inuzuka and his mother or—Neji silently gasped. Was it him?

But what could _he_ have done? They hadn't even talked since last night so it wasn't like they could have gotten into any kind of argume—last night. Was it because of _that_? Once again a frown was on his face though he did his best to hide it as he ate. Was Kiba freaked out about last night? Was he maybe worried about his reaction?

He didn't get much time to worry over it in peace before he was pulled along to continue his day with Tsume. He was a little surprised at how busy the woman was in her preparations to prepare for her son's birthday. Though, as he understood it, it was a little more than just a birthday. It was a celebration of Kiba becoming an adult in the Inuzuka's eyes.

Lost in his thoughts he wasn't paying much attention to where he was walking which caused him to stumble. Unable to catch his balance right away he fell into someone. Face turning red he scrambled to right himself while apologizing and trying to keep from panicking when he couldn't sense Tsume or Kuromaru nearby. It was hard to force himself to calm down enough so he could focus when, in his haste to get away, he ended up stumbling again.

Feeling his breath starting to come in shallow gasps made him panic more as the darkness he was surrounded in seemed like it was closing in on him. He was Hyuuga Neji! He was to be calm and collected at all times! He couldn't—_shouldn't_ be panicking like he was now!

"Hey Neji, come on!" Tsume called, suddenly coming to his side and grabbing his arm. "We don't have all day. Keep it moving."

Instant relief flooded him though he was still quite shaken inside. He resisted the urge to cling to Tsume who gave off a scent that faintly reminded him of Kiba. The thought of Kiba helped him calm himself and he didn't even bother to note how weird that was. Once he felt calm enough to walk on his own again he gently pulled his arm free.

Although he had calmed the effect was still there and it wasn't hard for him to shaken again on his first stumble. It got worse when he bumped into a table that was displaying something or other made of glass or pottery. He wasn't quite sure though he _did_ know it was breakable when he heard the sharp sounds of whatever he had knocked over crashing loudly to the floor and shattering.

He was deeply embarrassed, even more so when Tsume apologized for him and offered to pay for what he had broken. He had wanted to cry when his voice failed him in taking responsibility for himself. And then brief anger flared. He shouldn't _have_ to voice it. Why was Tsume even offering in the first place? He was an adult. He could do it himself! Did she pity him? Feel responsible? Before he could voice that he was too late. Tsume had paid, apologizing once more before dragging him from the store.

From there his humiliation only got worse. He was stumbling more which just added to his irritation and shaken confidence and then he had accidentally stumbled into an old lady. And if that wasn't bad enough the old bird made it worse by opening her mouth..

"Watch it! Are you blind Hyuuga?!" She snapped at him.

_Blind_. That word cut him sharply. Even more so because it was the truth—a reality he couldn't escape. And then word coupled with his name—the two words should never exist together. He felt sick. He didn't know what to do with himself anymore.

"Neji?" Tsume's usually gruff voice was actually soft and sympathetic.

"I'm fine." He said shortly, turning to his defenses to keep him from having another emotional moment.

Tsume frowned lightly at the Hyuuga's short reply before deciding to take pity on him for now and bring him home. Bringing a hand to the younger man's arm she guided him home and wasn't surprised when he asked to rest the second they got back. She took him to his room and left him alone after asking if he wanted anything and got a dismissal.

She went to find her son, wondering how far he had gotten on what he was suppose to be doing. She walked into the hall to find her son standing there, staring off into space. "Kiba?"

Kiba turned at his mother's call, frowning lightly. "What's wrong with Neji?"

Sighing and shaking her head she walked over to where her son was standing. "He... had a not so good day today."

"Is he okay?" Kiba asked, not liking the different emotional scents wafting off of the older male from the direction of the guest room.

Tsume just shrugged and walked off. It didn't matter what she said. Kiba was going to worry about the Hyuuga anyway. And probably the first chance he got he would go to him. So she wouldn't bother with words. Though she did hope Neji would be okay. And that this latest thing wouldn't effect how he worked.

Kiba watched his mother walk away before turning his attention back to Neji. He wanted to go to him. To make sure he was okay. He even took a few steps toward the guest room before stopping. He was suppose to avoid being around Neji today. And going to him now certainly wouldn't help. Especially if the Hyuuga was feeling vulnerable. He would want to comfort him. He wouldn't be able to fight that instinct much longer he was sure. And he knew comfort could lead to... _other_ things.

Deciding to just wait for a bit and see if Neji calmed down on his own he turned his focus reluctantly to the things he had to do.

*

Neji sat on his bed, head bowed and hands clasped before him as he felt his silky locks slip over his shoulder and caress the side of his face lightly. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. He knew that in the back of his mind but in the front of it... he felt he had a right to be angry. To be angry at the world. How could it do this to him? Hadn't he suffered enough? Was this retribution for the way he had treated others? He couldn't take it! He was suppose to get his sight back! When?!

Clenching his hands together he scowled to himself, resisting the urge to scream in frustration. Today had gone all wrong and he couldn't help feeling like a little of it was Kiba's fault—Kiba! The annoying stupid mutt! How dare he try to avoid him! The Inuzuka was the one who had put his hands all over _him_!

And why did he even care anyway? Kiba was just _Kiba_! What was he thinking? Caring about talking to him—talking about last night! It should have never happened! He shouldn't want to talk about it! He should... he should be angry! He should have been angry when it first happened! _He_ should be the one avoiding _Kiba_! Growling lowly and jumping to his feet he started to pace.

He needed to stop this. He was letting it get out of hand. He was losing his self control and that wouldn't be good. He needed to keep himself together. After all... despite it all he had been given a mission. And he would complete it. No matter what! He—

A soft knock on his door before the sound of it opening caught his attention. Before he could ask or wonder who it was the scent of Kiba filled his nose. It was odd. The smell comforted him for a fraction of a second before his anger roared, demanding to be fueled.

"Neji? How are you?" Kiba asked slowly, entering the room and frowning lightly when he felt the Hyuuga's anger. What had happened to the vulnerability from earlier.

Neji glared in what he hoped was the right direction as he felt his way toward the nearest wall, using it for stability. "What do you want?"

"I just came to—" Kiba started until cut off by a harsh laugh from the older male.

"Came to what? Give another massage?" Neji snorted before mentally wincing. He was letting this get to him too much. He was making himself look bad in front of the Inuzuka and that was _not _acceptable!

"Uh... what?" The Inuzuka questioned, clearly confused for a minute before hissing lowly in recognition. "Neji, about last night—"

"Don't." Neji said firmly, holding up a hand and happy that he seemed to have control over himself. "You don't have to explain it. I don't want you to."

Kiba's brows furrowed lightly, not liking the sound of the dismissal in the Hyuuga's tone. "Neji, you don't—"

"Just go away. I don't need to talk to you." Neji crossed his arms, tilting his chin defiantly.

Unable to do nothing more than stare for a second or two Kiba didn't bother to reply. He didn't understand. Neji was mad at him? Because... of last night? Why? Thinking on it it was hard to ignore that Neji sounded a little... _annoyed_ that he hadn't come back. His breath hitched. _Was_ that how it was? Was Neji mad at him for not coming back... and for not seeing him today? Did he _want_ to see him then? He couldn't stop the excitement that filled him.

"Neji!" Ignoring the warning that scented the air as he got closer and grabbed the Hyuuga by his arms he found himself slightly surprised when the older male shoved him away roughly.

"Don't touch me!" Neji rasped, heart pounding wildly as his arms tingled where the younger male had touched him. What was going on?! Why was Kiba approaching him all of a sudden? Why wasn't he getting the hint that he should leave him alone?

A part of Kiba wanted to withdraw but then Hana's voice floated across his mind. Now would be a good time to be stubborn himself and try to get across to Neji was he was _really_ feeling. He moved toward the other, catching his wrists in his hands and pinning them against the wall next to his shoulders. With the Hyuuga in place he stepped up against the slightly smaller body, letting everything he was feeling for him at the moment come through.

"What are you doing?" Neji struggled, wanting to pull away from the overly heated body. This time it didn't bring comfort. It just made him more mad. He felt suffocated and invaded. "Get off of me you dog!"

Kiba made the mistake of releasing Neji's hands—though most would think the mistake came in not moving away—hoping that would calm the dark haired male down a little. Instead Neji struck out at him, hitting two of his tenketsu. Gasping in shock he stumbled back a few steps. "Neji..."

"You can go away now Kiba. We don't need to talk about how you're a coward for running away after last night." Neji said lowly, clinging to the wall, shocked himself that he actually landed hits on the Inuzuka.

Kiba opened his mouth but didn't get a word out when Akamaru barking caught his attention and his mother came into the room, annoyance rolling off of her. Her dark eyes took the two of them in before they fell to him and narrowed.

"Kiba, out!" Tsume barked at her son, tone so full of authority he knew not to disobey.

Giving Neji one last longing look before he left, Kiba sighed and tensed lightly when he felt his mother soon follow after him. He stopped and turned to face her when she continued to follow him outside. For a second they only stared at each other and then Tsume growled lowly before sighing and rubbing tiredly at her eyes.

"What part of '_don't throw yourself at him_' or '_his instinct will be to fight you_' if you proceed _aggressively_ didn't you understand?" She questioned as she moved a hand to her hip, looking exactly like a typical mother scolding her offspring. "I don't know what happened. I won't pretend to try to understand it but irritating and provoking him to _attack_ you isn't going to help any. I don't know how far you _think_ you two may have progressed but it's _not_ at the point where you can—"

"I made a mistake..." Kiba sighed, sulking a little as he moved a hand to subconsciously pet Akamaru at his side. "I thought that pulling away from him today would help me calm down a little. It was starting to get a little crazy. All I could think about was touching him... but it seems I gave him the wrong message. And he's mad about it. I thought I could—mom!"

Kiba huffed in irritation when his mom grabbed him in a headlock and ruffled his hair roughly. He glared lightly when she finally released him and punched his arm.

"Look at you... growing up and becoming sentimental." Tsume teased lightly before stroking one of her son's tattooed cheeks. "One thing you're going to need to learn is how to give some space. Like you needed to it to collect yourself I think the Hyuuga needs some time to collect himself after today. I know your instinct is to comfort but you're going to have to resist. Try again tomorrow."

With that said she turned on her heel and walked back to the house leaving Kiba alone outside.

Kiba sighed again before looking down at his feet. What _had_ happened to Neji today? Obviously his mom wasn't going to talk about it and since Neji was mad at him... he wasn't going to get an answer from him. Was it something bad? No. He was sure if it was then his mom would tell him. So that probably meant he was going to have to wait until Neji was done being mad at him to find out. That knowledge made his heart hurt. Neji was mad again all because things had been misunderstood.

-Chapter 11 End-

--

**A/N:** And there you have chapter 11. I know. Not much good... and kind of short, maybe, but next chapter they move on. Next chapter things happen. Next chapter it gets a little... steamy. :D

ANNNNNNNND! You won't even have to wait too long for next chapter! 'Cause I am going to start working on it ASAP. My hope will be to have it done and posted by April 5th. Or at least somewhere around there. We shall see.

--

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Humiliation Is Not For The Fainthearted!


	12. Humiliation Is Not For The Fainthearted

**Chapter Warning:** This chapter contains LIGHT smut! Be warned if that is something you are cautious again? Nothing too much though.

--

**Chapter 12: Humiliation Is Not For The Fainthearted**

Neji awoke the next morning to feelings of unsettled anger and hurt. It took a few seconds for him to remember _why_ he was feeling those things before sighing and wishing he could forget. Though being blind didn't really help with that. Because of it it was a constant reminder. Rubbing at his tired eyes he paused when he noted for the first time almost all of the pain in them had gone. Even now they didn't really hurt him... they just felt kind of itchy. Did this mean his sight was improving? Would it soon get better?

Pulling his hair free from it's long ponytail he ran his fingers through the long locks a few times until a light knock on his door sounded and the scent of Hana preceded the young woman as she came into the room.

"Hey Neji-kun!" She greeted brightly before setting a breakfast tray on his lap and pouring a cup of tea. "Before I forget... mom wanted me to tell you that today is the last day you're allowed to eat in here. You have to come to the table or just don't eat."

Neji hid the frown that threatened to contort his blank expression at that news before sighing lightly and replying grudgingly. "Understood."

"Good!" Hana beamed at the younger male before turning her attention to the powder in her hand. With one last mental debate she decided to go through with it and asked Neji, a little louder than normal, what he liked best about summer as she poured the substance into the Hyuuga's tea. Swirling carefully she handed the cup to the Hyuuga and sighed lightly when he drank it without pause.

"Um..." Neji blinked slowly, taken back by the sudden question.

"Never mind. It was too random. Just eat. I'll be back in a bit." Hana grinned before leaving the room.

Neji arched a curious brow as he listened to her go before shrugging to himself and turning his attention toward his breakfast. Eggs with rice and some kind of soup. He couldn't quite decipher the flavor and figured he probably didn't want to know anyway.

He was a little surprised to find that the more he drank and ate the less tense and emotional he felt. Soon he was more focused on what he had to do then his anger and hurt at Kiba and the world. When Hana came back he smiled easily at her and allowed her to put the drops into his eyes before he busied himself with getting dressed.

Hana watched the young Hyuuga with a small smirk as she left him to dress. It seemed the small amount of calming powder she had slipped into his tea was working. Carrying the finished tray to the kitchen she wondered if Kiba would appreciate the help—whether he knew she did it or not. Obviously her brother was a bone head and needed all the help he could get until he had settled more into his new instincts.

*

Neji was left with Akamaru that morning to practice once again at walking and making sure he still had the layouts for set up memorized. He didn't mind too much. Akamaru was quiet and didn't impede on him. If he would stumble a little he would feel the large dog brush against him but that was about it. Soon he didn't even really notice the large animal was there. He actually liked having the peace and quiet to himself while doing something. He worked until he was called by Tsume for lunch.

He was happy when he was allowed to eat outside with Akamaru since Kiba wasn't that hungry and Tsume and Hana were going to be caring for the dog that had been put into Hana's care. He ate silently, enjoying the summer breeze and smelling the summer air. Neji was just finishing his lunch when he jumped lightly from Akamaru's sudden greeting back.

The dog whined happily as the sounds of him bounding off made Neji frown lightly before the scent of Kiba was carried to him on the breeze and the Inuzuka greeted his dog affectionately. A stab of feeling went through him at the arrival of Kiba but he didn't bother to decipher it as the Inuzuka walked over to him slowly, seeming hesitant and cautious.

"Done with lunch?" Kiba asked him slowly as he felt his chakra come to a stop near him.

Sitting straight and tilting his chin proudly he decided to be professional, like was expected of him, and answer politely. "Yes. I was just going to—"

"I'll get that!" Kiba cut in, taking the empty dishes from the Hyuuga, eager to do most anything to get back in his good graces.

Neji felt a shiver of something weird as Kiba's hot hand briefly touched his own. A little thrown off he wasn't able to say much except for a small 'thank you'. When Kiba returned he was standing and stretching lightly. He straightened his shirt, wondering if Kiba was going to say something when he came to a stop near him again. The silence seemed to drag on before Neji gave in and spoke first.

Kiba felt his breath catch when Neji turned toward him, beautiful pale eyes blindly meeting his as the Hyuuga opened his mouth to speak. Was Neji going to forgive him now? Could they move on?

"Well, I'd better get back to work for Tsume-san." Neji said, bowing his head politely before holding a hand out for Akamaru. He was a little surprised at the action—even more so when the dog came to him.

Kiba sulked to himself. Well... that wasn't what he had wanted to hear. But the Hyuuga had a point. There were things to be done and his mom would be pissed if he stalled Neji. "Right. Shall we get going?"

"Excuse me?" Neji paused in his steps toward the house at that, turning narrowed eyes toward the youngest Inuzuka.

"Well... I am suppose to help you with set up now. I will be bringing you the things." Kiba said slowly, watching the beautiful face try to remain blank with slight anxiety.

"Ah." Neji finally managed after a long minute before before sighing lightly and continuing on his way.

Breathing a silent sigh of relief Kiba followed, happy Neji didn't fight him on it. The two set to work in silence, Neji calmly moving along the tables, taking the items he was handed and politely listening when Kiba would gently point out something needed to be moved a little or rearranged. Everything was going fine until Neji's first slip.

As Neji was taking a bowl his hand touched Kiba's again and the heat startled him which caused him to nearly drop the bowl. If Kiba hadn't caught it he was sure it would have broke. He became instantly flustered, apologizing quickly before hurriedly taking the bowl and turning toward the table. In his haste he knocked over another one. In his effort to right it he ended up pushing it into something—he wasn't quite sure what—and knocked it over so it banged loudly on the table.

Heart pounded quickly as his face heated memories from yesterday came flooding back to him. Not again. Not like yesterday!

"Hey Neji... slow down and take a breath." Kiba commented with a frown as he watched the flustered Hyuuga stress over his sudden bout of clumsiness.

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." Neji breathed, mostly to himself, as he tried to calm down and ignore the fact that Kiba was seeing him like this.

With shaky motions he straightened the things he had knocked over before turning to Kiba and holding out his hand for another item, avoiding his gaze even though it was like he could see him. He... couldn't see. Lost in that sudden thought he didn't feel Kiba placing a serving plate into his hand right away so it slipped through his grip, falling loudly to the floor. The sound startled Neji, who jumped back and crashed into the table. The collision caused a bowl near the edge to fall to the floor and break.

"Watch out!" Kiba called with worry, not wanting Neji to accidentally hurt himself.

The Hyuuga froze at those words, the old lady from the other day coming back to him.

Happy when Neji didn't make a move to step forward onto the broken shards, Kiba crouched down to pick the pieces up before he was assaulted by Neji's smell. Looking up at the older male he frowned with concern when he saw the other's frozen state. "Neji? Jeeze, are you—"

'_Are you blind Hyuuga?!_' Those words echoed through Neji's head making him stumble back in his attempt to get away from them. He crashed into the table again, knocking some other things over. Flustered and struggling for breath he turned to fix whatever he had knocked over.

The scent of Neji's vulnerability was so thick that Kiba thought he might actually choke on it. Looking over to where the Hyuuga was he noticed he was stressing over this. Frowning and getting to his feet he tried to offer words of comfort. "Neji, it's okay..."

Neji froze once again at those words before hot tears and anger welled up and spilled out of him. Irrational, hurt, and angry he grabbed the table and used all of his strength to lift and over turn it, the sounds of things crashing and breaking oddly satisfying this time as he screamed as loud as he could. "NO, IT'S _NOT_ OKAY! I CAN'T _SEE_! AND I MAY NEVER GET MY SIGHT BACK COMPLETELY! WHAT WILL I DO THEN?!"

Turning and seeking out the Inuzuka's chakra, Neji was seized with the sudden urge to hit him for saying something so stupid. For daring to ever say such a thing to him. Before he could move a sob tore through from his throat, choking him a little.

"I _hate_ this!" The Hyuuga cried, meaning it in more ways than one. And then, before he could stop it, he questioned the one thing anyone who had been through a horrible or traumatic ordeal did. "Why me... why me why me—WHY ME?!"

Kiba couldn't do anything but stare as he watched the older male rage. The scent was so strong it was hard to resist but he made himself. Until he saw the tears and the way the usually proud male started to tremble. Something inside of him snapped.

"WH—mph!" Neji choked again, eyes widening in shock as hot hands took hold of his face and a strong, possessive tongue found its way into his mouth.

Kiba took Neji's face in his hands and pressed his lips to the Hyuuga's, allowing his tongue to enter the open orifice. He kissed the Hyuuga in harsh comfort, hoping to pull his mind away from the horrible things and toward him. Toward now. It didn't surprise him that when the initial shock wore off Neji tried to fight him. The Hyuuga tried to pull away but he held in him place, he tried to bite his tongue but that just made him kiss the beautiful male harder.

And then Neji was kissing him back, trembling hands fisting in his hair as a stubborn tongue rose against his own and attempted to take dominance. Kiba's instinct would not allow that. He easily kept his dominance as he pulled the surrendering Hyuuga closer. He took in Neji's special taste, memorizing it—loving it—as he slowly moved his hands to explore the rest of the now willing body. He instantly found a favorite in the long silky hair.

Before he could allow his other hand to wander too far the Hyuuga was pulling away slightly to gasp for breath. He smiled lightly, running his fangs along the length of the older male's jaw gently before latching onto the side of a pale neck. The surprised gasp he received went straight to his groin. He wasn't sure why since there was nothing really erotic about it but he didn't let that stop him as he opened his mouth against the pale skin, grazing with his fangs again before trailing his tongue in their wake.

Neji shivered wonderfully in his arms before clinging to him, breath catching lightly in pleasure when he found the perfect spot in which to bite down gently, sucking the skin caught between his teeth. He laved the area with attention until the Hyuuga started shifting impatiently in his arms, trying to seek his lips out once again.

He responded with vigor, releasing the neck and meeting the searching lips, attacking with teeth and tongue until he pushed his way back into the delicious mouth. Everything about Neji seemed to be overloading his senses. His smell, the feel of his heated skin, the sight of his face becoming flushed, and the soft sounds of his light gasps between the sounds of their kiss.

His happiness could barely be contained when he felt Neji pressed close to him, practically rubbing up against him. More contact was needed. _Now_. Slipping a knee between the Hyuuga's legs he started to kneel slowly, moving his hands to the back of the older male's thighs and pulling until he was sitting on his knees on the floor, Neji now straddling his lap.

The kiss became more needy and heated at the knowledge that he was now between his potential's thighs. He was _so_ close to getting to someplace private. Encouraged by that thought and that Neji seemed to consenting to this he gripped clothed thighs gently before leaning forward until he had the Hyuuga laid on his back on the floor.

Body trembling with excitement as he knelt between the legs of the beautiful male he cautiously pushed forward, gasping lightly when their hips brush against each other. Heat filled his gut when he heard Neji gasp in pleasured surprise, instinctively arching up into the contact. Kiba was about to press more firmly until he was distracted by the sound of someone clearing their throat in a pointed kind of way behind them.

Jerking in surprise Kiba pushed himself up a little and looked over his shoulder to see his mother standing there, arms crossed with a displeased expression.

"Don't make me hose you down." His mother told him with the furrowing of her brows as she motioned for him to get off of Neji.

It was the hardest thing he could ever remember having to do in his life. Pulling away from Neji he moved to sit next to the Hyuuga instead who, he was amused to see, was blushing brightly and panting lightly while trying to hide the slight evidence of his lust by shifting his pants subtly.

"I thought you two were suppose to be setting up... so what happened here?" Tsume asked after a minute of silence, feeling that both males before her were calmed down enough to focus on her.

Neji tensed for a second before bowing his head. "I'm sorry..."

Kiba was quick to provide the now guilty Hyuuga with comfort and affection as he brought a hand to the back of Neji's neck while nuzzling into the side of a soft cheek. "Neji..."

Tsume opened her mouth to reply only to pause when her son glared at her. Closing her mouth slowly she took the two in before sighing lightly. It had gotten to _that_ point then? Kiba would protect Neji from anything he thought might hurt or upset him—even if it meant going against _her_?

"I'll clean it up..." Neji said politely figuring the best thing he could do for now was take responsibility for his tantrum.

Kiba frowned. He couldn't allow that. He didn't want Neji to accidentally hurt himself by getting cut. Moving his hand to Neji's jaw he turned the older male to face him before brushing a light kiss to the soft lips. He was ecstatic when Neji didn't pull away from the touch. "I'll do it... why don't you take a walk with Akamaru?"

Neji opened his mouth, frowning lightly, before pausing as a warm feeling washed over him. His instinct told him to trust Kiba. To believe he only had his best interest in mind. It was a weird feeling. Seeking out Kiba's warmth, he leaned into it while nodding slowly.

Tsume watched the two with mixed feelings. She was happy for her son and yet... she was a little worried. It seemed to happening a little too fast. And the blow up she had heard Neji have only a few minutes ago... the Hyuuga was docile and submissive for now but she wasn't sure it would last long. And she didn't want to see it blow up in Kiba's face. Of course if Neji was kept calm and open then there just might be enough time for the actual feelings to sink in.

"Fine. Clean it up Kiba. We'll talk over how to smooth this small problem out later." With that Tsume turned on her heel and walked away.

Kiba watched her go before turning his attention back to Neji, watching the delicately masculine face frown softly. Placing a hand on Neji's thigh he tried to keep comforting him silently, smiling a little when the Hyuuga took his hand from his thigh and held it for a minute, squeezing gently before getting to his feet and following Akamaru without a word.

*

Kiba cleaned up carefully, gathering all of the broken shards first and throwing them away before gathering the things that could be saved. Once he had finished with that he picked the table up and put it back to right. He was just finishing up when his mom called him to come eat dinner. It was to be just him and Neji once more since his mom and sister still had the dog to care for and would be eating with it.

The two sat at the table in silence, Neji pointedly staring at his food while Kiba shot the Hyuuga small glances every now and then. There was an embarrassed air around them and Kiba couldn't quite figure out what the cause was. He didn't know if it was because if their little make out session or if maybe it was because of the the momentary lack of self control that was bothering the older male. Unsure of what to say at the moment he just watched Neji silently, figuring that if the other wanted to say something then he would wait for him to do so.

As they finished eating Kiba felt himself grow a little nervous when Neji still didn't say anything. Getting up when he saw the Hyuuga do so he, too, froze when the older male did. When uncertainty and hesitance greeted his nose he smiled to himself and went to the other's side. Slowly and cautiously he reached out a hand and touched Neji's arm lightly. When he didn't get a negative response he slid his hand down to grip a docile one.

Neji cocked his head to the side a little with curiosity before looking down blindly at their now joined hands. When the Hyuuga didn't pull away he smiled a little more easily and tugged, leading the curious shinobi outside and off into a little secluded area of their yard. His smile grew when he saw Akamaru walk off on his own, happy his dog was giving him a little privacy.

When they came to a stop he had to hold himself back from just pouncing. Instead he slowly moved his hands up, watching the pale beautiful face carefully, touching soft cheeks before gripping gently at a pale throat. He moved with care, waiting to see if the Hyuuga would disapprove, pulling the now slightly shorter body toward him. Resistance soon came from the Hyuuga in the form of nervousness. Neji's hands moved to his wrists, pushing lightly, as he tried to take a step back.

A quick debate between whether to allow Neji to move away or to push forward ensued. Feeling that it wasn't because Neji didn't want to he decided to push forward. Using his thumbs to tilt the proud chin up he didn't hesitate to go in for his kiss. The affection was greeted with tense welcome before the warm body relaxed and shy lips parted under his. Again he had to resist the urge to just pounce. Luckily his instinct helped him a little. He wouldn't do something to hurt Neji and pushing him would probably do that.

Before the kiss could really become something more than just light brushes of lips they were interrupted again when his mother called for him once more. Growling low in his throat he pulled away before taking Neji by the hand and dragging him off toward where his mother and sister were. His mother greeted them with an arched brow before asking that Hana take Neji to his room while she and he talked. His heart gave a small leap of joy when he felt Neji cling minutely to his hand and smelled the scent of concern floating in the air for a second or two.

*

Neji was led back to his room by a silent Hana and that kind of made him nervous. He wanted to ask her if she knew what Tsume had wanted to talk to Kiba about—and then it came to him that he probably did too. Earlier. When he had thrown the table and broken some things... Tsume had said that she and Kiba would need to talk. Sighing lightly and sitting down, filled with guilt, on the edge of his bed he wished he had his sight just so he could look out of the window and up at the sky. For some reason the sight of the sky seemed to help him. Even if it was just a little. When he was left alone he lost himself to his thoughts.

First he dwelt on the embarrassment of his little fit. Honestly. He couldn't believe he had allowed himself to lose control like that. Though... he _did_ feel a little better. And it didn't even really bother him that Kiba had witnessed it. That was a strange thought for him. Everything about Kiba bothered him... but now it was like it was all different. He couldn't believe that Kiba had kissed him and yet there was a small part deep down—and slowly surfacing—that was happy he had. That the Inuzuka's hot hands burned a feeling of protection into him and his firm lips offered an odd sense of comfort and the distinctive smell of him was rather soothing.

Through the silky flow of darkness there was a solid chunk that he could cling to and not be so scared. And it felt natural—which was surprising. When it came to other people... nothing had ever really felt natural. It was either forced or expected of him. He was reluctant or hesitant. Although... there were those relationships he had had with—

He stopped himself there. Those were a little different. His father was his father and Hinata was his cousin. And that was all before everything had happened. Back when he was a different him. Speaking of different he could feel himself changing again. And this was a little scary. It was new. And strong. And felt familiar—like something being rekindled but that didn't make any sense to him. Rubbing his palms against the top of his thighs he closed his eyes for a minute before opening them slowly, unsurprised when his world remained dark.

Getting to his feet and moving to the floor he decided to meditate for a while—or at least until someone came to get him for any reason. He went about it for almost an hour before Hana came back to his room asking if he would like his eye drops now. Asking the time he decided to take it, mentioning he would like a bath the next morning before getting ready for bed.

Left on his own he laid on his back, eyes still feeling a little weird from the added drops as he stared blindly into space. During his meditation he had tried to gather his thoughts on what had happened with Kiba, hoping to brush everything off as some kind of excuse, not really wanting to deal with any trouble it might cause. But it seemed to have had the opposite effect. Now he couldn't stop thinking of the annoying mutt—and to his utter shock he thought that with slight _affection_. And of the way Kiba's touches and kisses had made him feel... it was nice. And made that monster of lust deep in his gut purr with approval.

And not in just a satisfied kind of way. But in a 'this is the right thing' kind of way. Which, again, was weird. And confusing. But that didn't matter to him as much as how thinking about those things made him feel lonely. Those feelings then made him want to see Kiba. Kiba would make it better.

Turning restlessly from side to side a few times he finally huffed with annoyance and sat up. It was obvious what he should do but it was also a little embarrassing. And a part of him was afraid of being rejected—though his instinct told him that would _never_ happen. Kiba would be the one person in the world to never turn him away. No matter what. For some reason that settled it. Before he was fully conscious of it his mind had made its decision and his body followed it without command. Climbing carefully to his feet he moved silently to the door and felt for Kiba's chakra. It was easy to find, having grown use to it, and luckily it wasn't moving around. It made Neji wonder if that meant Kiba was in his room for the night as well.

Moving slowly he paused after he had made it from his room and felt out Hana and Tsume. Unable to feel them in the house made him feel an odd sense of relief. Feeling his way slowly down a hallway he follow Kiba's chakra until he made it to a door. Hoping the younger teen wasn't sleeping he knocked lightly before blushing brightly as he fully took in what he was doing.

He was visiting Kiba! He had sought him out! It wasn't too late to turn back! To flee this embarrassment he was setting himself up for! Before he could even take a step back he heard Kiba walking toward him and the door opening. The dog nin's scent filled his nostrils, causing him to relax a little.

"Neji!" Kiba's voice spoke with surprise. It wasn't annoyed or disbelieving. Just surprised. That made him feel a little better too.

Willing the red he could feel on his cheeks to go away he lowered his sightless eyes to the floor and did his best not to fidget even though he _really_ wanted to. "Can... I come in?"

Kiba stepped back, looking around his room hesitantly for a second before laughing a little to himself, relieved the older male wouldn't be able to see how messy it was. "Uh, sure."

Neji felt his held breath release at the acceptance, smiling a little to himself as he stepped forward, a hand gently moving to touch Kiba's chest in an awkward touch of thankful affection.

Kiba froze at the light touch, senses perking hopefully as his lower gut tightened and a hand moved to capture a delicate wrist. Something was different... something was different about Neji. And them. He could feel it. The Hyuuga had come to a resolution of some kind and—

Nothing in the world mattered at that moment as he released all reserves and pounced when shy lips brushed against his before the warmth opened up to him. Neji, the beautiful man, had just initiated a kiss. With _him_. He could die happy now—no matter how much he might regret missing out on the rest of the Hyuuga later.

Neji shivered lightly, pleased, when his shy kiss was accepted. He felt an encouraging tongue brush against his before his breath hitched slightly when eager arms wrapped around his waist and tugged him close to an overheated body. He stumbled a little into the embrace, having not expected it, before slowly pushing closer himself. It was so hot. It bothered him and yet it didn't.

He didn't realize his breaths were coming more quickly until he needed to pull away, gasping for air lightly. He really wanted to see Kiba's face. What was his expression? How was he looking at him? Was the Inuzuka as red as he felt? Curious, Neji moved his hands to the younger male's face and touched the sides of a strong jaw before sliding his fingertips up to graze along tattooed cheeks. They felt warm though it wasn't like that meant much. Kiba was always hot to him. Pouting lightly, unable to know without asking, he let his hands drop until he was surprised at the feel of kisses being pressed to the side of neck.

His skin tingled and the lust monster started to claw at his guts, wanting acknowledgment. He was trying to tell it to be quiet when Kiba, unintentionally or not, suddenly brushed his fingertips over a spot on the back of his neck while at the same time breathing hotly into his ear. The sensation drove the lust monster to claw wildly at him as he trembled lightly, the stimulation shocking him.

Even if he couldn't see it he could _feel_ Kiba's smirk in response to his reaction at the caress. And he would have been annoyed... but then the damn Inuzuka did it again, this time stroking back and forth over the spot on his nape while blowing lightly. To add to it the dog nin placed light nips on his ear lobe as well, making him shiver. His body instantly responded and it embarrassed him—even more so when the continued stroking heated his lower belly, making him want to rub up against the heated body teasing his.

A soft whimpered moan escaped before he could filter it and it was soon followed by another. Embarrassed by the sounds and his lack of control over them he tried to pull away. He made it one step before his was grabbed and spun around until he was pinned back against a wall. His heart hammered violently against his throat as he felt a strong hand hold him in place while the sound of a door closing sounded from his right. A secret thrill raced up his spine when he heard a lock click and trembled lightly in anticipation when Kiba, who suddenly seemed to be oozing an odd aura of dominance, took his wrists in hand and pinned them next to his head.

His stared into the darkness, ears picking up all the small sounds as the younger shinobi shifted, nudging a knee between his legs and pressing against him gently. A soft gasp made it past his lips as his back instinctively arched, making his hips press down against the top of Kiba's thigh. It felt good. Even more so when Kiba released his wrists and moved hot hands down to his hips, gripping them firmly and pushing and pulling to create a slow grinding motion.

Unsure what to do Neji closed his eyes tightly, face red, as he panted lightly and his fingers twitched, wanting something to grab onto, in the place they had been left at. Before he could sink too far into the pleasure he was feeling at the touches and attention he was distracted when the hands on his hips ceased and moved to his shirt, pushing the thin piece of fabric up. Frowning in light confusion he didn't understand the motion until warm lips pressed hotly against the bare skin of his chest causing his breath to hitch.

He wasn't able to give any kind of response to the intimate touch before he was grabbed once again and lifted, carried a few steps and placed down on what he thought was more than likely Kiba's bed from the feel. A little confused at what was going on as he was pushed to lay back he opened his mouth to question it until he felt the Inuzuka's hands working at his pants. Brows furrowing he tried to assess if he was ready for something like what he thought the younger nin might be up to only to feel his eyes widen and his mouth fall open in a silent cry.

"Ahn—K-Kiba!" Neji gasped as his body arched and a hand moved down to find the Inuzuka's short hair, gripping tightly at the dark brown locks.

His mind was going numb! It was hard to think! He couldn't believe it! Kiba was—h-he was—a breathy cry escaped him next as his senses were overloaded. Kiba's hot hands burned pleasantly into the tender skin of his inner thighs as the Inuzuka held his legs apart while a talented tongue followed by a possessive mouth intimately caressed and swallowed his most private piece of flesh.

It felt so... he couldn't think of adequate words to describe it! Kiba's mouth on him was just—it wasn't anything like he had ever experienced before. Not that he had much experience in this kind of thing. With males or females. He had kissed a few people and Lee had touched him no so innocently once but it hadn't been like this. He tangled his hands tightly in Kiba's hair as moans and whimpers escaped him while the dog nin bobbed along his now fully erect arousal. It was all happening so fast yet he couldn't bring himself to make Kiba stop. Or even to slow down. Especially when he felt an odd tightening in his lower stomach.

His breath came in short gasps between pleasured moans and breathy cries. Kiba's name seemed to be glued to the tip of his tongue and his hips wouldn't hold still, taking on a life of their own as the fire in his gut grew and an invisible coil tightened more.

Whispered curses slipped past his lips when gentle fangs teased the head of his arousal cautiously, nipping a few times, as spit coated fingertips rubbed a stimulating circle against his perineum. Kiba was driving him crazy! It was like he knew what his body needed. When did this happen? And why now? He was distracted from coming to any kind of answer when his breath suddenly caught and his body tensed for a second before shuddering violently with his release as he cried out his lover's name, forgetting everything in the world at that moment except for the overbearing pleasure.

Kiba almost came in his pants himself when he felt the first spurt of Neji's essence touch his tongue. The scent of Neji's pleasure at orgasm was so sweet it was almost sickening, the sound of his joyful voice was heaven and the taste—it _had_ to be because Neji was a potential. He continued to suck and lick until the Hyuuga gave a small whimper of discomfort. Easing off of the older shinobi he petted trembling thighs soothingly before nuzzling into a quivering stomach, breathing the older male in deeply.

Everything in the world, at that moment, felt right. Everything was in place and he couldn't believe that such a feeling of peace could have ever been attained. Looking up to Neji's face he smiled lightly as he took in the Hyuuga's delicate features now flushed from the pleasure he had given him. His face was, for the first time ever—at least that he'd seen, completely relaxed. No worries were creased on his brow, no irritation was tensing his jaw, no frown had befallen his lips. The older male looked so peaceful and it made him feel even more fiercely protective. It was as he was staring that he noticed, with a small flare of irritation, that the uptight bastard had fallen asleep on him.

The irritation soon became amusement and he sighed. It would have been more to his liking if Neji _hadn't_ fallen asleep so he could be taken care of as well but it wasn't like he could begrudge the content shinobi either. It was kind of hard to believe that they had just been in a fight not that long ago... and then one brave move totally changed everything. One well taken chance had brought him and Neji together in ways that he had only been able to dream about. He was happy. And thankful.

Getting up quietly, making sure not to wake the older male, he turned the lights off before going back to his bed. He climbed in carefully before pushing up against Neji's sleeping body and pulling him into his arms, nuzzling into his neck. Once comfortable he closed his eyes, a smile on his lips, and tried to get some sleep himself. Hopefully tomorrow Neji would feel bad for falling asleep on him and make it up to him.

-Chapter 12 End-

--

**A/N:** And there you have the 12th chapter. I am SO SORRY that it took forever! D: Really.

It's weird... but the chapters seems... off. I can't figure out what it is or if I am just crazy or something. :X If you think so too, please let me know. So. Kiba and Neji finally 'bond'. x3 It originally suppose to be more graphic than that but then I thought I would wait and just post this chapter along with their actual consumation chapters on AFF. Yeah. So... sorry if that disappoints anyone.


	13. Assault On The Senses

**Chapter 13: Assault On The Senses**

He woke up surrounded by warmth and while in the back of his brain he registered that this was not a normal thing he soon came to find that he did not care. Because it felt good. And right. A small smile coming to his lips he cuddled more into the warmth, breathing in deeply and soon recognizing the smell of Kiba. That knowledge made him smile more—only to tense the next second as his eyes flew open just to take in his world of darkness. Kiba... the thought of the Inuzuka did not bother him. In fact he felt a secret thrill of pleasure at that scent but then his mind started trying to grasp at the knowledge of _why_ the dog nin was so close to him—he could _feel_ him. They were pressed so close together!

He could feel Kiba's breath in his hair and his warm body practically blanketing his—why? And then he recalled the previous night, a deep flush coming to his cheeks. Sweet heavens above! Had that really happened? Did Kiba really—were they—

A soft gasp was pulled from his lips as a groggy groan came from the Inuzuka while possessive arms pulled him closer to the heated body, a nuzzling nose tickling him a little as the sniffing appendage settled in his hair against his ear which allowed light bursts of air to enter, causing a shiver to go teasingly down his spine.

"You smell good..." Kiba's sleepy voice mumbled against his skin making him shiver again.

Blushing lightly he was unsure on how he should reply to that only to find that he didn't have to when he was properly distracted by warm lips pressing against his neck. His breath caught, his heart starting to race when he felt a heated hand brush his long hair out of the way before the lips found his neck again, caressing the bared skin there before latching on. He tensed in surprise before blushing in pleasure as his body soon relaxed, liking the feel and unable to ignore how natural it seemed.

Sure, there was still a part of his mind that questioned it. How did he and Kiba go from snarling and snapping at each other to cuddles and _bed play_—oh! Another gasp escaped him as he realized his pants were gone—from last night when Kiba had... he had never gotten his pants back. And Kiba was pressed against him from behind!

"K-Kiba..." Before he could add anything else he was silenced when a testing mouth covered his as he was pulled to roll onto his back. He couldn't help giving in to the kiss that was placed on him but that didn't stop him from drawing his knees up and trying to hide his privates in embarrassment.

The Inuzuka either didn't notice the move or didn't care. And soon he wasn't as bothered as the kiss started to steal all of his thoughts and worries away... like how it had yesterday. Slowly, in an innocently testing manner, Neji moved his hands to the dog nin's shoulders before sliding up slowly to cradle the other shinobi's face, opening his mouth more to the hungry lips on his. A small rush of pride flowed through him when he received an appreciative groan in response. Feeling out smooth cheeks he let his hands move up to wild hair as tongues came into play, nearly stealing his breath away.

It wasn't until he was distracted by a hot hand slipping under his shirt and caressing the bare skin of his side that he pulled away, panting lightly and desperately wishing he could see Kiba's face at the moment. Instead all he heard was his and Kiba's breathing and the thudding of his own heart against his ribs and lungs. There was a questioning air coming from the younger ninja but before he could address it Kiba was pulling his hand from his shirt and moving it down to his bare thigh. Gasping and blushing he resisted the urge to squirm uncomfortably.

"Neji, do you trust me?" Kiba's suddenly gruff voice sounded next to his ear, warm breath tickling his neck.

Brows furrowing lightly at the question, Neji wondered at that by honestly asking himself if he did. So much had changed that it was slightly overwhelming. And not only Kiba... did he trust _himself_, his _own_ judgment, to answer that? He was a little shocked at how easy he had given in when Kiba had first kissed him—why didn't he fight? Object? Why wasn't he angry? Opposed to all of this? And the feelings! Why did he feel them? Why did it feel okay—feel _right_—to be in such a position? Was it really okay? Or just his overemotional mind needing the comfort of another person?

"I don't know..." The Hyuuga whispered his honest reply, feeling out a tense jaw and frowning an apology. "I don't even know if I trust myself at the moment... everything is just so..."

Kiba frowned lightly as he scented Neji's confusion and swirling thoughts. Scanning the pale face for a second he pulled the gentle hand from his face and started to sit up so they both could get some air only to gasp and blink in surprise when a distressed cry sounded from the Hyuuga's lips and quick hands latched onto his arms, stopping him from moving too far.

"Neji?" He inquired lightly, heart pounding with hope.

The Hyuuga flushed an embarrassed red at his sudden clingy attitude before slowly releasing his hold and turning his face away. "Kiba... what is it you want from me? Why are you doing this? Is it about taking advantage of my vulnerability?"

That question left him feeling even _more_ vulnerable and he really didn't know why he had asked it... only that if he did he was sure he would get an honest answer out of the younger male. He really didn't know why he felt sure in that, at least.

Kiba blinked slowly, taking that question in thoughtfully. Neji's scent tickled his nose deliciously with it but he ignored it in order to allow himself to think clearly. He wasn't quite sure. His mother had warned him to look out for other potentials... but at the moment it felt like there was really no one better than Neji. Of course that could just be his hormones talking. After all... hadn't Hinata given off a scent that proved that there was more than one person out there?

That didn't stop him from wanting to be closer to the Hyuuga though. Even if nothing more came of it... Neji was still his friend. And as his friend he honestly wanted the best for him. He took in a silent breath deeply before releasing it slowly while letting his eyes trail over the nervous face, pale eyes searching blindly.

"Neji... this isn't about your vulnerability. I told you before... despite what you think I really am _not_ out to get you. Especially during a moment... where you're not in top form. I have more honor than that—you should know that, what with being shinobi and all." Kiba started out as he gave in to the sudden urge to touch the worried face. "I'm doing this... because I have an attraction to you and if you're going to be so kind as to respond to my advances then why shouldn't I indulge? And what I want from you? Right now... I just want you to give whatever you are comfortable with."

Neji felt his cheeks go pink. Kiba... Kiba was _attracted_ to him? This confused and pleased him at the same time. Which, in the end, just confused him more. Though the confusion seemed to ease when something deep, _deep _inside seemed to relax a little with that knowledge. He also felt that he could believe what the younger man was saying. Kiba could be a pain and annoying with his teasing—even cruel if he felt like it, of course even then you had to give him a reason... but he never hurt someone who couldn't fight back. And if he could believe that then maybe...

"I think... I can trust you. Some crazy part of me believes that." The Hyuuga said softly, lowering his eyes.

Kiba stared for a second before a slow smile came over his face. He could feel Neji calm. Under his fingers, in the air, in his scent. Trailing his fingertips from the skin of the Hyuuga's face down to his throat he couldn't resist teasing playfully, "I think I like that crazy part of you."

Neji's face colored as he realized what he had said, unable to vocally reply when Kiba's lips met his again. His heart leaped at the contact, partially from the surprise of it but also from a happiness that built with every touch from the Inuzuka. He tensed lightly, still not knowing why he felt like that and it kind of bothered him. Before he could really put up a fight against it, however, Kiba was somehow soothing him with a gentle caress to his bare thigh as questing lips moved over his own.

Kiba's scent filled his nose, tinged with something that he recalled smelling before but really couldn't define. It was sweet and comforting, yet exotic and slightly arousing at the same time. When a bold tongue brushed against his lips he opened his mouth to the silent command before questioning himself mentally on why he had done that. He also questioned why he was letting Kiba take control of the kiss.

Brows furrowing lightly he felt out the younger nin's shoulders before finding his face and moving his hands into the dark hair. Kiba's gasp of surprise as he fisted a handful of hair and tugged firmly made him smirk before he pressed against the Inuzuka's lips with his own heated kiss. Kiba's low growl excited him as he took the challenging note of it in before fighting for control as he was reengaged by the feisty man.

Soon they had to pull apart to catch their breath, panting lightly, but that didn't stop them from continuing to explore each other with curious hands, addicted noses, and bruised lips. Kiba explored a pale shoulder and chest while Neji felt out a heated neck and side. The each breathed the other in, taking in a unidentifiable scent that seemed to only get sweeter with each caress. And though Neji was being scorched by Kiba's heat he soon found that it was dulling as the minutes past. As to whether this was because he was becoming use to it or because... his nerve endings were being burned past the point of being able to feel anymore he didn't know. Or really care about at the moment.

A soft moan fell from the Hyuuga's lips as Kiba found a sensitive spot on his neck to tease with light nips and hot licks. A low grown rose from Kiba's throat as Neji's body arched into his, both shuddering at the sound issued from the other.

Forgetting that he no longer had pants and that he should be embarrassed for that fact alone, Neji parted his legs in an instinctive invitation that Kiba immediately recognized and answered to. Even though he had initiated the embrace Neji still felt his heart thud harshly with nerves as the Inuzuka's weight moved over him and settled between his bare thighs. Luckily he could feel the cloth of whatever it was that Kiba wore brushing against his bare skin... although that didn't prevent him from feeling a hard surprise press against him.

Face going red Neji tried to pull away only to have Kiba's weight pressed against him more, pinning him in place, as hot hands tangled in his hair.

"Neji... you said you trust me." The Inuzuka reminded him in a husky tone, breathing warmly against his ear. "I am not going to hurt you... or push you past where you want to go. Remember last night? I just want you to feel like that again."

Neji shivered lightly as he remembered. The way Kiba had touched him... what he had done with his mouth! A light moan escaped as he remembered how it had felt. When he heard the younger man laugh at his reaction he growled lowly and sought out his lips to silence him.

Kiba smirked, helping Neji out as he smoothed dark long locks out against his sheets. The color contrast was visually pleasing but he didn't dwell on it for long because Neji's flushed and panting face was even more of a visual turn on. Taking over the kiss he nipped at anything around or in the Hyuuga's mouth that he could get his fangs on as he shifted his body to kneel above the squirming one beneath his.

Using his hands gently he moved Neji's hips into a more suitable position before pressing down against him again, gasping lightly as their hips met in a delicious way. It was made even better when Neji gasped as well, arching into his body. Detaching his mouth from the panting one underneath his he trailed kisses along his partner's jaw before finding the rapid pulse on a pale neck and biting down lightly as he clung to the sheets next to the Hyuuga's body and moved his hips in a testing manner, thrusting lightly and shivering at the electric tingles that shot through his body.

Neji whimpered his name shyly, clinging to different areas of his body. Biting down a little harder on the rapid pulse he moved his hips again only to be distracted from the reactions brought about from the movement by Akamaru barking loudly from outside of his bedroom door.

Growling lowly at the interruption, he tried to ignore it but Akamaru just barked louder, almost insistently, until Neji finally tensed and began pushing at his chest.

"K-Kiba... stop." The Hyuuga breathed against his cheek while trying to squirm away.

_Damn it all!_ Why did his family keep getting in his way of getting it on with the beautiful older man? Growling again in irritation he pushed himself up and off of Neji, moving to the side of his bed and glaring at his door.

"Um... Kiba, where are my pants?"

The Hyuuga's timid voice actually made Kiba almost laugh. He held back though, not wanting to laugh at the helpless man and have him angry with him for it. But still... never had he heard Neji sound timid before. And never had he thought that that would be a question the older prodigy would ask him.

Sighing in amusement he got to his feet, ignoring his arousal that demanded attention, and located the discarded garment, bringing them to their owner. He pressed them lightly into Neji's hand before walking over to his door. Pausing before opening it he turned to watch Neji pull his pants on, a tortured groan escaping his throat quietly when he saw his potential was just as aroused as he was.

"I'm... going to go see what the hell it is that Akamaru wants—probably just wants to be fed. You can make it back to your room, right?" He asked carefully, watching Neji's face to see if he was unintentionally insulting him.

Neji paused in brushing his hair from his face, a small frown coming to his lips. "I can make it back to my room Kiba."

"Aww... and here I thought I had kissed you senseless." Kiba teased, trying to lighted the mood. It worked and he grinned when Neji blushed before scowling in his direction. " Until we meet again!"

Kiba laughed and hurried from the room before Neji could retaliate in any way, glaring at his dog when Akamaru finally stopped barking at the sight of him. Akamaru merely stared right back at him before sitting on his haunches and yipping.

"_What_?" He hissed at his dog lowly, listening for Neji's approach before deciding to move down the hall a little.

Akamaru yipped again and got to his feet, leading the youngest Inuzuka to where his mother was. Kiba took a moment to make himself presentable before approaching his mother with a displeased frown, resisting the urge to cross his arms or snarl at her.

Tsume looked up from where she had been setting some things out, arching a brow at her son and snorting. "Sorry for disturbing you while you were trying to get into the Hyuuga's pants but we have things that need to be _done_ today. Your birthday _is_ tomorrow after all"

Kiba's expression eased at that reminder but he still felt sour about it. He had been in a good place!

"And didn't I tell you to look for other potentials before going after one!" Tsume added, lightly whacking her son about the head as she passed him to go to the kitchen. She knew it was pointless... but she still wanted Kiba to at least _know_ about some of the others before claiming the Hyuuga. The extra time would help Neji too.

Kiba whined lightly before following his mother to get breakfast.

**xXx**

Neji let the hot water soak into his bones as he sank further into the tub while wishing he had more time to just sit and think about everything that had happened to him since he had first allowed Kiba to kiss him the previous day. There were so many new feelings and confused thoughts swirling about... but he'd have to deal with them later—as he was reminded when Hana had found him in his room earlier. She had took him to get a bath before breakfast since they had quite a bit to do today before the party tomorrow.

He blinked. He kind of couldn't believe it. Tomorrow was going to be the party. Had it really been that long? Tomorrow he would be able to go home. Finally. He couldn't wait to be in his familiar room. To sleep in his own bed.

And then what? What would he do? His eyesight still had not returned, not even in the slightest. What was he suppose to do while waiting for it to return—who knew how long it would take! Maybe he could he ask Kiba to—

He mentally paused. Kiba. What would happen between the two of them once he left? Would things stay as they were? Or would they go back? A part of him ached at the thought. It was so frustrating! Smacking the water he heard it splash out onto the floor with a small sense of satisfaction. He was about to climb out when he was startled into slipping more into the water when a light knock sounded on the bathroom door.

"Neji? Are you okay in there?"

Neji tensed as Kiba's worried tone reached him, an unknown instinct welling up inside him to call out to the Inuzuka. To seek out comfort and understanding from him. He hadn't felt that urge since he was a child with his father... it felt foreign.

"I'm... fine." He croaked instead, pushing himself to stand up. "I just..."

He didn't know how to finish that. When he couldn't come up with a response and when Kiba remained silent on the other side of the door he thought that that was that. Climbing carefully out of the tub he searched for his towel, wishing he had Akamaru's eyes with him again, before freezing when he heard the bathroom door open. He opened his mouth to protest the entrance only to have his words die on his tongue when Kiba's smell assaulted his nose and a warm towel was wrapped around his body.

No words were needed as he was pulled against a warm body, Kiba's heat providing comfort instead of burning him like usual. A part of him felt like Kiba could understand what he had been thinking though _how_ the Inuzuka did he didn't know. He wouldn't worry about it now though.

Kiba hugged him silently for a minute or two before pulling back a little and rubbing at his arms. Which he protested against since he made him feel like a helpless child. It annoyed him a little, too, when Kiba merely chuckled at him like he was something he found amusing.

"Ah. Do you feel okay with being left on your own for a while? Mom called me earlier to talk about going to purchase replacements for the things that got broken yesterday." Kiba addressed after releasing the Hyuuga and stepping back, making sure to keep his eyes on the pale face. He didn't have time to deal with the results should he allow his gaze to take in the wet body only protected by a simple towel. "She wanted me to go with her and Hana has some things to do outside of the house.

Neji blinked. They had to replace the things _he_ had broken. He was touched that Kiba hadn't said it in those words but felt he really shouldn't be shielded from it either. It was the truth after all and... it made him feel a little bad. He felt he should be held responsible for—oh!

"Why can't I go—better yet... I want to do it. I want to get the replacements. Kiba—" He paused as he reached out to the other male, clinging to a warm shirt when his hand found a heated chest. "Kiba, it's my fault. Please let me do this."

"Neji, it was an accident. Don't worry about it. Mom would kill me if I—" The Inuzuka tried to explain only to suddenly be surrounded by Neji's desperate scent.

"I broke them! I want to pay for them! We can go together... Inuzuka-san should not have to deal with this. I have the money—you know that. And you know what you're looking for. I promise not to get in the way." Neji insisted, badly wanting to be allowed this. If it wasn't for the fact that he didn't have his sight this never would have happened. Of course he wouldn't have been put on this leave or given this mock mission to begin with... either way he didn't want to feel like a burden.

As Kiba watched the Hyuuga plead with him so uncharacteristically he couldn't help thinking that he wouldn't mind hearing Neji beg like this for _other_ things—more naughty and _delicious_ things. Shaking his head firmly to clear it of those thoughts—for now—he turned his attention back to the shorter man and sighed lightly. How could he deny him this? Catching the long haired man by the arms he squeezed gently, to reassure, before releasing him and stepping back. "I'll talk to mom about it. Hurry and get dressed."

Neji just stared where he was for a minute in light shock as he felt Kiba's heat move away from him. He couldn't believe... Kiba had given in. That he had acted so unlike himself... and Kiba, instead of fighting with him, _gave in_. That was a new experience and he couldn't honestly say he hated even though he found it a little too weird.

Taking a deep breath he pulled his towel a little tighter around himself and made his way to his room to do as told. He was ready to go, dressed and groomed, fifteen minutes later and was forced to sense out Kiba when no one came to collect him from his room. Not that he really minded. He actually liked the thought of being able to have a chance of finding them on his own.

It was a little disorienting but he managed it with only a little trouble here and there. From the smells that reached his nose he figured he had been led to either the kitchen or dining area when he finally made it to where the Inuzuka mother and son were. He could hear they were talking about something as he moved closer but couldn't make out the words and when he was finally close enough the two fell silent. He was able to guess the topic, though, when he walked into same room the two Inuzuka were in and his arm was taken into the warm, firm grip of Tsume.

"Now, Hyuuga, I want you to know that what happened yesterday was an accident and I understand that. So I don't really feel comfortable with you offering to pay." Tsume said as she steered him around before forcing him to sit. So. They were in the dining area. She commanded him to eat before stepping back.

"But I—" Neji tried to explain only to be cut off.

"Listen only pup." Tsume commanded from where she stood. "Now Kiba tells me it'll be pointless to fight you over it and that it would just be quicker to give in. So, for this once _only_, I am going to give in to a brat like you and allow this. So make sure you get it done properly."

With that the Inuzuka head left the room, leaving Neji to catch up on everything she said while Kiba watched with light amusement. Kiba really did like seeing his mother beaten by the Hyuuga. Something he had never before seen in his life before Neji—something he never thought he would.

**xXx**

After a quick breakfast the two set out on their task, Kiba walking close enough to Neji's side so he could be used as a guide but other wise letting the Hyuuga walk for himself. Something that Neji was grateful for. Although Kiba was happy with it too. Because it showed that Neji had trust in him. Kiba was cautious to make sure that Neji didn't trip over anything or run into anyone.

With a small sigh of relief they made it to the store they had been aiming for and he led the Hyuuga inside. After finding what he needed he allowed himself to look around, pretending to still search just so he could spend a little more time with the older shinobi. A part of him felt silly for this but watching Neji feel his away around was a sight—a sight made better when every and now and then Neji would pause and seek him out.

The fifth time this happened, though, Kiba lured Neji into a blocked off part of the store before taking the confused man in hand and pressing a kiss to his neck. He wasn't surprised when Neji instantly tensed and tried to fight him off. He soothed him with soft murmurs against his ear, promising that no one could see them if that was what he was worried about. The Hyuuga then allowed the contact but remained tense until a brush against the sensitive spot on his neck had him leaning into the dog nin.

Pleased with himself Kiba pressed a light kiss to Neji's lips before pulling back and suggesting they finish shopping. Neji nodded, following him. He allowed them to mock search a little longer while every now and then brushing a hand along Neji in a secretive way or subtly breathing against his neck as he moved around him. To his pleasure Neji actually responded positively by leaning lightly into his touch or shivering to show he was affected.

Neji felt his heart thrumming more quickly than normal as he moved along, a little surprised by the way his body responded to Kiba's flirting. It stood out even more to him since his body already seemed to be becoming more sensitive to make up for his lack of sight. While he responded there was a part that still said this shouldn't be happening. Yet, he didn't listen to it. It took him a second to figure out why and when he did he couldn't help blushing faintly. He _liked_ the way Kiba's attention made him _feel_.

A small part of him argued that he was being a woman about this. Silly and a bit childish too. But those small words were nothing compared to the feeling.

When they finally go to what they were looking for Kiba took the items he needed, handing some carefully to Neji which pleased the Hyuuga. He felt trusted—even more so that Kiba would allow this even though he had been the one who had broken the pieces the first time around. They walked together to pay for the things, Neji taking the bill like he had wanted. He couldn't help smiling a little when the shop keeper asked him how his family was and had he had a good birthday... like his blindness had never happened. While he was sure the man had heard about it he was still thankful that the man didn't dwell on it, making it more painfully obvious than it already was.

After the things were paid for the two walked back to the Inuzuka compound in silence. They were greeted by Tsume at the front door before being told to finish the setting up. The two got to work right away, neither wanting to risk the woman's wrath. Especially after Kiba explained how bad it could be. As they set up the things they needed to and made sure Neji could find his way properly Kiba would pull the older shinobi into playful kisses or tease him with fleeting touches. Neji would respond with gasps and shivers that would tease Kiba unintentionally.

As the day came to an end Neji was amused to find Kiba growing excited for his coming birthday and party the next day. He couldn't help feeling a little excited for the Inuzuka either. He wasn't really sure why... he had never really cared about anyone's birthday before—at least not like this. Shrugging those thoughts away he figured it was because he had actually helped set up. While they finished the last few things he listened to Kiba talk about what they had planned and who all he had planned on coming. He listened a little to how some of Kiba's clan were coming in from outside of Konoha and he was excited about that.

When Neji commented that he was happy for him and hoped that he had a nice party he was surprised when Kiba took him by the arm and pulled him around to face him even though he wouldn't be able to see him.

"You're coming Neji." Kiba said firmly, not asking. Telling.

Neji started to frown lightly before hiding it. "I don't recall receiving an invitation Inuzuka."

"I just invited you now! Come." The dog nin insisted, stepping into the older shinobi's personal space.

Neji suddenly felt nervous at the thought. "I—I... don't know. I don't want to—"

"I want you there." Kiba argued before leaning in and breathing against the older man's ear. "I_ need_ you there."

For some reason that made Neji's heart race wildly. He didn't know if it was the closeness or the words. Reply getting stuck in his throat he swallowed thickly before trying again.

"F... fine." He replied softly, turning his eyes to the floor.

Kiba smiled in triumph, bringing a hand up to stroke through the long, dark hair. "Good."

Neji leaned into the touch while trying not to frown. He didn't know about this. He wanted to be there for Kiba... but he didn't want to be a hindrance either.

-Chapter 13 End-

_**x x x**_

**A/N:** WHOA!~ An UPDATE! XD Yeah. I know. It's been a few months! Sorry about that! D: I hope I still have at least ONE reader.

So. This chapter. I will admit that it might be kind of weird since I have kind of lost the flow. I tried though... and hope it's okay. Kiba and Neji are getting closer. Neji is opening himself to the Inuzuka more. I really cannot wait for the next chapter! It's Kiba's birthday!~ And some more stuff will be happening, lol. Bonds get closer... and you get to see some of Kiba's other potentials!

I don't really know when the next chapter will be released... but I am sure that it will a lot quicker than it took to get this one out!~ ^^;

_**x x x**_

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Happy Birthday, Inuzuka


	14. Brief Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey! Sorry it's not an update but I just thought I should post a note to say...

**THIS STORY HAS _NOT_ BEEN ABANDONED!**

I know there hasn't been an update in _forever_ but I DO plan on completing this once I get the chance. I am, currently, busy with life, work, and other stories so it may take a bit but I WILL get back to this story!

I'm really sorry about the wait and I am really grateful to those who continue to read. It means a lot!

That said, I have heard that **FanFiction** is starting to delete **M** rated stories? If that is true and you are reading a story of mine on here that is rated M and it _happens_ to get deleted, please note that you can information on where to find the story again on either:

**LiveJournal:** keatongrin . livejournal . Com

or

**Tumblr:** keatongrinff . tumblr . com

-KeatonGrin


End file.
